Another World II : How the story continues
by mama3
Summary: This is part 2 of my aw story and takes place many years later then where another world I stopped. Some things have changed in baycity,new families have been created & new people have moved to town,but ofcourse some things are still the same.
1. Chapter 1

Another world,

Part Two….

It was a beautyfull morning on the 9th of may when kristy Hudson tried to sneak out of the house,to the office,when she got caught by her father;"Where do you think that you're sneaking off to,young lady?"

"To work,dad,where else?"said kristy as she turned around;"I'm already running late for a meeting."

"Have you had any breakfast yet?"asked he and saw the answer on her face;"You know that you're not suppose to leave the house without eating your breakfast first!"

"I can grab something on my way to the office."started his daughter a bit irritated;"It isn't going to kill me to skip breakfast once!"

"Yes,it can kill you,kristy,you're a diabetic and you know how important every meal is to you!"answered Michael as he gently pulled his daughter with him into the kitchen;"Sit down and eat something!"

"Fine!"said she and quickly made herself a sandwhich;"I still don't get why you're making such a big deal about this."

"Remember what happened a few months ago when you sneaked out of here without any breakfast?"asked her father;"You almost went into shock a few hours later because you hadn't eaten anything!"

"That was one time,dad,just one time."answered kristy angry as she grabbed her sandwhich and walked away;"I'm going to the office."

At the cory's adam was walking into the kitchen and found his daughter there;"Goodmorning,dad,where's mom?"

"I don't know,honey,she wasn't upstairs and I thought that she was downhere."said he surprised;"Haven't you seen her?"

"No,I came downstairs about half-an-hour ago and there was nobody downhere."started devon a bit worried;"Are you and mom fighting again?"

"There's nothing for you to worry about,devon,your brother is coming home for a few weeks again and your mother is just a bit concerned that I will do something to upset him or drive him away."said her father with a sad smile;"She seems to think that I'm not happy about justin coming home again,but that isn't true and I am happy to see my oldest son again."

"Is justin coming home again?"asked she surprised;"When did he call?"

"Late lastnight."answered adam;"By the time that I get down to the station your mother will have calmed down and things will be just fine again,so don't worry about it."

Amanda was about to go to brava when her youngest daughter came downstairs;"Shouldn't you hurry or something ,mandy,doesn't school start in less then half-an-hour?"

"So?"asked she irritated;"Shouldn't you get down to the office or something?"

"Don't talk back to me like that,young lady!"warned Amanda her daughter;"What is the matter with you lately?"

"Nothing is the matter with me!"answered her daughter and walked into the kitchen;"I'm going to stay with dad this weekend,so I won't be home untill Sunday night,mom."

"Without asking me if I'm okay with this?"started she surprised;"Have you asked your father about it yet?"

"No,but I don't have to,because dad is always happy to see me and he won't mind."said mandy;"Besides,what are you complaining about,mom,since ali will probably be staying with todd again that means that you will have the whole house to yourself and that you can do whatever you want with loverboy."

"His name is greg!"answered her mother annoyed;"Is that what this is all about,mandy,are you still upset about me seeing greg and is that why you have been behaving so badly for months now?"

"Do you really think that I care what you do or don't do?"asked she angry and grabbed her schoolbag as she walked up to the frontdoor;"I don't!"

Around lunchtime Patrick was walking towards his friends when somebody bumped into him;"Hey,watch where you're going,fag!"

"You bumped into me!"said he irritated and looked up at the three guys,who were standing infront of him;"Not the other way around,ron!"

"Don't even dare to talk to me,fag!"answered the guy that had bumped into Patrick and grabbed his shirt;"Not if you wanna live to see another day!"

"Hey,let go off him!"warned ginny as she came up to them with her cousins;"Now,ron!"

"Seems like this is your lucky day!"said he and quickly let go off Patrick;"But your luck will run out soon!"

"Are you okay,pat?"asked alex worried as they all walked back to their seats;"What a creeps."

"I'm fine."answered her friend with a smile;"Thanks."

"Don't mind that jerk,Patrick!"said ryan and sat down;"Guys like that are just plain stupid."

"How about going to the club tonight?"asked his sister,quickly changing the subject;"We've all got first period off tomorrow-morning."

"Sounds great."said a voice behind her;"That's a date,devon."

"I wasn't talking to you,craig."answered she annoyed;"Did I invite you?"

"Don't be so hard on the poor guy,devon,he's just dying to take you out on a date."laughed ginny and turned towards craig;"Be there at nine,craig."

"Ginny!"said her cousin a bit angry while craig walked away with a big smile on his face;"What did you do that for?"

"Somebody had to do something,devon,that guy has been trying to get you to go out with him since the beginning of the year and you keep turning him down."smiled she;"Tonight is going to be his lucky night."

At the policestation adam and m.j. were sitting in their office when shane walked in;"One of my officers just got back from the hospital to question the rape-victim and it looks like she was attacked by the same man who attacked all those other women."

"That brings it to a total of five women that have been raped in the last month or so."started m.j. a bit shocked;"Was there any evidence that we can use this time,shane?"

"No,nothing at all."answered he;"I just don't understand how this guy does it without leaving any evidence behind."

"We have to catch him!"said his friend;"This has to stop before he rapes another woman."

"The victim did say that her attacker sounded young,so it's probably somebody from around my age."started shane slowly;"But it was dark,so she couldn't give us any real details."

"Let's just try harder in catching this creep before another woman is raped."answered m.j. tired;"This guy can't get away with this for a sixth time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….

Greg was having lunch with Amanda at tops when he noticed that she hadn't heard a word he had said;"Am I that boring,Amanda?"

"What?"asked she confused and looked up at him;"Sorry,greg,I wasn't really listening to you."

"I know."said her boyfriend;"Where were you with your thoughts?"

"With my daughter."answered Amanda;"We had another fight this morning,greg."

"Was it about me again?"started he hesitating;"Is she still against you seeing me?"

"Let's just say that she isn't happy about it."said his girlfriend;"But don't take it personal,greg,this isn't really about you,but more about the fact that mandy still can't accept that I divorced her father and she's still angry with me about that."

"But you guys have been divorced for almost a year now and you were already separated for months before the divorce,amanda,how long does it take before mandy is ready to accept that?"asked greg irritated;"Maybe you should have a good talk with her about this,because it's pretty childish of her to blame you for everything and to act like a spoiled little brat about you seeing me."

"My daughter isn't acting like a spoiled little brat,greg,she just loves her father and is having trouble accepting the fact that we're not together anymore."answered she angry as she got up and walked away;"I'm going back to the office,greg,I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

Michael was working in his office when kristy walked in;"Hi,honey,shouldn't you be having lunch with your boyfriend?"

"I was having lunch with evan untill he got called away on an emergency."answered his daughter;"I need to talk to you about something,dad,something important!"

"What do you need to talk to me about?"asked he surprised;"You're not pregnant,are you?"

"No,ofcourse not."said kristy irritated;"I want to talk to you about all the business-deals that have suddenly gone bad lately for no obvisous reason."

"There's nothing for you to worry about,kris,because I have everything under control."started her father slowly;"It's no big deal."

"No big deal."answered she;"How can you say that,dad,we have lost almost a million in income because of deals that suddenly fell through for no reason and you call that no big deal?"

"I have already told you that I have everything under control and it's just a fase,so don't worry about it."said Michael when his daughter turned around and walked away;"Come back,here,kristy,I'm talking to you!"

"What's the use in talking to you when you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me the truth?"asked his daughter angry and left his office;"I have to get back to work."

Later that afternoon devon was walking in the sand with Courtney;"We're going to the club tonight,court,do you want to come with us?"

"Sure."said she;"Do you mind if I ask shawn to come too?"

"Ofcourse not."started her friend hesitating;"Is he still seeing eva?"

"I think so,devon,but with my brother I really can't keep track of who he's seeing."laughed Courtney,but stopped when she saw a sad look in devon's eyes;"Please don't tell me that you're still hung up on him."

"I was never hung up on your brother to begin with,Courtney,we're just friends and that's all."

"Come on,devon,it's me you're talking to here."said she;"I know that you've had a thing for that jerk of a brother of mine since junior-high."

"Shawn and I are just friends,Courtney,that's all."started devon slowly;"Besides,I have a date for tonight."

"A date?"asked she surprised;"Who is the lucky guy?"

"A guy from my class."answered her friend;"His name is craig and he's coming to the club with us tonight,so why would I go on a date with somebody if I was still hung up on your brother?"

Mandy came home from school when she found her sister in the livingroom;"Where's mom?"

"She went for a ride on her horse."answered Alison;"She's really upset thanks to you."

"Why?"asked her sister;"I didn't do anything,ali,so why is that my fault?"

"Thanks to you she had a fight with greg."said she and saw the happy look on mandy's face;"You don't have to look so happy about that,mandy,that didn't break up or anything and I don't get why you're so against mom seeing greg."

"If you don't understand that then I'm not going to explain it to you!"started mandy irritated;"But the fact that mom is upset isn't my fault,because I can go and see dad whenever I want and mom has got no reason to be upset about that!"

"Mom thinks that you still blame her for their divorce,mandy."answered her sister;"Which isn't fair because that was a choice that mom and dad made together."

"That isn't true,because dad didn't want a divorce and he didn't want to leave."said she angry and walked away;"That was all mom's choice and I will never forgive her for that!"

At mary's place Kathleen was working together with her mother and sister when her nephew came in with some friends;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,justin,welcome home again."smiled his grandmother;"I didn't know that you were coming back."

"I didn't call mom to tell her untill lastnight,so it was kind of a last minute decision."answered he;"So,do you have a room for my friends?"

"Sure."said Kathleen and felt a strange sense of déjà-vu when justin's male-friend turned around and she saw his face;"Have we met before?"

"No,we haven't."started her nephew's friend with a strange smile;"This is our first time in bay-city."

"Jesse and lacey are friends of mine from new York."smiled justin;"When they heard that I was going back home for a while they decided to come along for a vacation."

"Welcome to baycity then."said his grandmother who felt the same strange déjà-vu feeling as her daughter when she looked at jesse;"Do you want two single rooms or one double-room?"

"A doubleroom."answered lacey;"We'll probably be staying for a week or maybe a little longer."

"Depends on how much fun we have here."laughed her boyfriend and ignored the warning look in lacey's eyes;"It's not like we have to be back in new York anytime soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Aw II

Chapter 3….

That night Michael came home and found his daughter sitting in the garden;"Hi,honey,I'm sorry about earlier and I didn't mean to make you think that I don't trust you,because that isn't true and I do trust you."

"Then why won't you tell me what is going?"asked kristy as she turned around;"Maybe I can help."

"The truth is that a few of our deals,which we were about to close,fell through and that has been costing us a lot of money,but I'm on top of it and it won't happen again."answered her father;"So there is nothing that you can do,kristy,but if I need your help I will ask for it and I do trust you."

"So that means that you're still not going to tell me what is going on."said she irritated;"If you really trusted me then you would tell me what is going on!"

"Do you really want to know what is going on?"started Michael tired;"The truth is that I think that my secretary is feeding somebody else information about the deals that we are about to close each time and as soon as I get proof of that I'm going to fire her."

"Do you really think that beth would do something like that?"asked his daughter shocked ;"She has been with you for as long as I can remember,dad,why would she do something like that?"

"I have no idea,but I am going to find out soon enough."answered he;"So please just let me worry about this and don't even think that I don't trust you again!"

M.j. was sitting on the couch,watching tv when her husband came out of the kitchen and sat down next to her;"Are you still mad at me?"

"What for?"said she confused;"I wasn't mad at you."

"Then what was with the yelling lastnight and leaving the house early this morning before I woke up or the fact that you have been giving me the cold shoulder all day long?"asked adam;"Have you forgotten about all of that?"

"Allright,I was angry with you,but I'm not anymore."answered his wife and quickly changed the subject;"Wasn't it great to see justin again and that he's going to stay for atleast a few weeks,adam,I wish that he would come home more often."

"Ofcourse it's nice that justin is home again and that he's going to stay here for a while."started he hesitating;"I'm just a bit worried about you,because now you're all happy about him being home untill the day that he goes back to new York again and you end up being sad and upset for days about him leaving again."

"Please don't start again,adam,I'm happy for now and I don't want to fight with you again!"warned m.j. him tired as she got up;"I'm tired,so I'm going to bed."

In one of the rooms at mary's place jesse had just taken a shower when he found his girlfriend staring out of the window;"Hey,what's with the sad face?"

"Do we really have to stay here?"asked lacey as she turned around;"Do you want to go through with this?"

"Yes,I do and you know why!"started her boyfriend slowly;"It's time to finally take care of this,lacey,my way!"

"But if you have to do this then why not do it in a normal way instead of the way that you want to do it?"answered she;"I know that you're angry and you have every reason to be,but don't you think that what you have in mind might not be the way to go about this?"

"Did anybody ever care about me or my feelings?"asked jesse suddenly angry;"No,they didn't!"

"I do!"said his girlfriend softly and put her arms around him;"I care about you and your feelings,jesse,that is why I'm asking you to reconsider this whole crazy idea of yours before you end up getting hurt as well."

"I have already been hurt more then once,so this is only going to end up setting me free!"answered he;"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt this time around!"

At the club shawn came back to the table,where the only ones left by that time were devon,craig,ginny and eva,when ginny got up;"I'm going to go home,guys."

"Why don't you take me home too,shawn?"asked eva as she put her arms around his neck;"It's already getting pretty late."

"I don't feel like going home yet."answered he and pulled away from her;"I'm sure that ginny won't mind giving you a ride home."

"No,ofcourse not."said ginny and turned towards her cousin;"Do you need a ride home too,devon?"

"Ofcourse she doesn't."laughed her cousin's date;"She's got me to take her home,ginny,so don't worry."

"Allright."answered she and walked away with eva,who was disappointed that shawn had decided to stay at the club without her;"Bye,guys."

"So,let's go too."said craig as he turned towards devon;"I'll drive you home."

"Who says that I want to go home yet?"asked devon annoyed as she looked at craig;"You can go home all you want,but I'm staying."

"Who's gonna give you a ride home then?"started her date surprised;"We're suppose to be out on a date."

"I came with my own car,so she can use that to drive us both home since I don't want to go home yet either and I'm in no condition to drive myself."smiled shawn;"Bye,craig."

"But…."began the poor guy confused while he turned towards devon;"Will you atleast walk out to my car with me to say goodbye,devon?"

"What for?"said she and pulled shawn quickly on to the dancefloor;"I'm sure that you can find your own way to your car,craig,bye."

"I had no idea how mean you can be,devon cory,did you see the look on that poor guy's face?"asked her friend teasing as they started dancing to a slow dance and put his arms around her waist;"All he wanted was a goodnight kiss."

"He wasn't going to get one,shawn."answered devon;"If he'd tried to kiss me then I would have punched him."

"And what if I kissed you?"started he slowly as he pulled devon closer and leaned in for a kiss;"Like this?"

"I didn't punch you,did i?"asked his friend flirting while she kissed him back;"So that probably means that I don't mind,doesn't it?"

"Let's get out of here."whispered shawn into her ear and kissed her again as he pulled her towards the exit;"I want to be alone with you."

The next morning Alison was having breakfast when her mother came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,mom."

"Goodmorning,ali,is your sister already gone?"asked Amanda surprised;"Didn't she have the first period off?"

"Yes,I think so."answered she just as surprised as her mother;"I thought that she was still asleep."

"No,because her bed was all made up."started her mother slowly;"I think that she left early to avoid having to talk to me just like she didn't come home lastnight untill after I went to sleep."

"I wouldn't worry too much,mom,mandy is just acting out and it'll pass."said Alison;"What are you going to do about greg?"

"I have no idea,honey,I'm still annoyed with him for calling mandy a spoiled little brat."answered she with a faint smile;"Maybe I should just let things cool down first."

"I'm sorry for having to say this,mom,but mandy has been acting like a spoiled brat since you started dating greg and she has been against the two of you since day one."started her daughter hesitating;"Maybe you should call greg up,because if you don't then mandy will have won."

M.j. and adam were about to go to the policestation when devon came into the kitchen with a big grin on her face;"Goodmorning."

"You're in a good mood."said her mother surprised;"Did your date go that well lastnight,devon,did you have a good time with craig?"

"I had a good time,but craig is more like a friend then boyfriend-material."started she slowly and decided not to tell her parents about making out with shawn;"I just had a good time with everybody."

"We can see that."answered adam teasing;"You came in here with a stupid grin on your face,honey,are you sure that you're not in love or something?"

"Adam!"warned his wife him quickly;"That's devon's business and not ours!"

"I just had a good time."said devon;"Craig is a nice guy,but I'm not in love with him or anything."

"Allright,honey,if you say so."smiled her father as he walked out of the backdoor with his wife;"See you tonight."

At mary's place Kathleen was opening up with her mother when jesse came downstairs;"Goodmorning,jesse,where's lacey?"

"She's still asleep."answered he;"So,I'm going to do a little sightseeing by myself."

"It's different then new York downhere,so this town must seem boring to you."said mary;"What made you two decide to come downhere for a vacation?"

"A lot of things,mary."started her grandson's friend slowly;"But I'm not really from new York and neither is lacey."

"You're not?"asked she surprised;"Where are you two from then?"

"We were both born and raised in chicago,where we met almost nine years ago."said jesse;"I was born in Chicago almost twenty-seven years ago."

"Jesse!"called his girlfriend out to him suddenly as she came down the stairs;"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were asleep."answered he and turned around;"I was just talking to Kathleen and mary about Chicago."

"Yes,jesse just told us that you two were both born and raised in Chicago."said Kathleen when the first customers started coming in and went to work;"It seems that duty calls."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

AW II

Chapter 4..

Steve was working on a car at the garage when Kevin walked in;"Hi,steve."

"You're late!"said he irritated;"Again!"

"Sorry,boss,it won't happen again."answered Kevin;"I promise."

"Just like you promised me the ten times before?"asked his boss;"I'm trying to be a nice guy here,Kevin,but I can't keep letting this slide!"

"I'm just an hour late."started he suddenly angry;"Don't make such a big deal about it!"

"It is a big deal,because this isn't just the first time and this last month or so you have been late a lot as well as screwing things up around here too!"answered steve;"I have a business to run,so this has to stop or I will have to fire you!"

"Fine,steve,everything is my fault and you're so damn perfect!"yelled his cousin's boyfriend and walked away;"Screw your damn job!"

Just before noon shawn was sitting at a little diner near the policestation with his girlfriend;"You've been quiet,eva,is everything okay?"

"What do you think?"asked she irritated;"Do you think that I liked being ditched like that lastnight?"

"You weren't ditched,eva,don't be such a drama queen!"warned her boyfriend her;"You wanted to go home and I didn't,so I stayed and there's no need to make such a big deal about it!"

"What did you do after I left?"started eva curious;"As ginny was driving away from the parkinglot I saw devon's date coming out of the club,alone,and he didn't look all that happy,shawn,so what happened?"

"Nothing happened that is any of your business,eva,what ever reason there might have been that could have upset the guy is his business as well as devon's."answered he a bit angry and got up;"This isn't how I want to spend my lunch-break."

"I don't want to ask these kind of questions either,shawn,but you have to admit that what happened lastnight was weird and that it's strange that you and devon were the only two that stayed behind."said his girlfriend;"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Between me and devon?"asked shawn feeling a bit guilty just before he walked off quickly,leaving eva behind;"I have known devon my whole life,eva,so I'm not even going to answer that question and I'm going to go back to school because I don't need this kind of crap!"

M.j. was walking into mary's place with her husband and saw their oldest son sitting at the counter,talking to a guy and a girl when the guy turned his head towards them,giving m.j. a really strange look which made her feel so weird and uncomfortable,as justin got up when he noticed them;"Hi,guys,this is jesse and lacey."

"Hi,I'm adam."said adam and pointed at his wife;"And this is m.j."

"Hi,mr. and mrs. Cory."answered the girl as they shook hands;"We've heard a lot about you from justin."

"We sure have heard a lot."started her boyfriend with a strange smile and held m.j.'s hand a second longer then he did with the rest;"Nice to finally meet you."

"Are you okay,mom?"asked justin worried when he saw how pale m.j. was suddenly looking and shook her arm gently when she didn't respond;"Mom?"

"I'm fine."answered she with a faint smile and tried to avoid looking at jesse,who for some reason gave her such a strange feeling and almost a sense of déjà-vu even do she couldn't explain it since they had never met before;"Just fine."

"You look pale,honey,are you sure that you're fine?"started her husband worried as well;"Maybe you're coming down with something."

"I said that I was fine,didn't i?"said m.j. irritated;"I'm fine."

At the highschool alex was having lunch with her cousins and friends when she saw kevin's car pulling up and walked up to him as he was getting out;"What are you doing here,Kevin,aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I'm on my lunchbreak."said he lying;"Is that a crime or something?"

"Ofcourse not,but I was just surprised to see you."started his girlfriend hestating and noticed the strange mood that he was in;"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"asked Kevin angry all of a sudden as he got back into his car again;"I didn't come all the way overhere for this,alex,I'm out of here!"

"Wait,Kevin,don't go!"said she and stopped him;"Why are you angry with me now?"

"I'm not and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."answered her boyfriend quickly while he kissed her;"But I have to get back to work anyway,so I'll see you tonight."

"Sure."said alex confused as Kevin drove off and she walked back to the rest;"Bye."

"What was that all about?"asked her cousin worried;"Did you guys just have a fight or something,alex?"

"I don't know."answered she softly;"Kevin was acting really weird."

That afternoon Alison found her mother in the study,on the phone with a worried look on her face,when she came home and waited for Amanda to finish her call before asking her;"What's wrong,mom,is everything okay?"

"No,not really."answered she;"I have been on the phone for the last hour or so,trying to track down your sister."

"Mandy?"asked Alison confused;"Why?"

"Because I got a call from the headmaster of her school and it seems that your sister didn't go to school today."started her mother tired when they heard the frontdoor and quickly walked into the hallway where they saw mandy;"Where have you been all day long?"

"At school."answered mandy quickly;"What's with the questions,mom?"

"Don't lie to me,younglady!"warned she her daughter as she tried to stay calm;"I got a call from your headmaster and it seems that you haven't been at school all day long,so where have you been?"

"I've been around."said her daughter and wanted to walk up the stairs when Amanda stopped her;"I didn't feel like going to school,mom,okay?"

"No,mandy,that's not okay!"answered Amanda;"You're grounded untill further notice and you're not going to your father this weekend!"

"You can't do that!"started she angry;"I can see dad whenever I want and you can't stop me!"

"Watch me!"said her mother just as angry;"Untill you change your behavior you're grounded and that includes no trips to Chicago."

"I hate you!"yelled mandy furious as she ran up the stairs towards her bedroom;"You can't do this to me!"

"That didn't go so well."started her sister worried and turned towards Amanda;"Are you okay,mom?"

"Not really."answered she tired;"What did I do to deserve this,ali,why does she keep pulling stunts like this?"

At the cory's devon was sitting in the backyard with her cousin;"So are you going to the club again tonight?"

"No,I don't think so."answered ginny;"Are you?"

"Maybe."said her cousin;"I haven't made up my mind yet,ginny."

"So,what happened at the club lastnight?"started she hesitating;"We saw craig coming out of the club just as we were driving off and today he did his best to avoid you."

"What do you mean?"asked devon and tried to look as innocent as possible;"Nothing happened."

"Come on,devon,it's me that you're talking to here."laughed her cousin;"It was pretty obvisious that shawn was totally not interested in his girlfriend lastnight and craig left without you,so that does raise some questions about what happened after everybody left except for you and shawn."

"He kissed me."said she with a faint smile;"We just kissed,ginny,that's all."

"That's all?"asked ginny stuned;"Why did he kiss you and what did you do?"

"I don't know why he kissed me and I kissed him back after he kissed me first,ginny,so then he took me outside to his car and we sat there for a while,kissing,untill I drove him home in his own car."started her cousin slowly;"Please don't tell anybody about this!"

"Ofcourse I won't,but why would shawn kiss you when he's got a girlfriend?"said she;"Is shawn now suddenly interested in you?"

"I already told you that I don't know and can we please change the subject?"asked devon irritated;"It was just a one-time thing,so just forget about it!"

M.j. was trying to focus on her work at the policestation when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when looking up she saw adam staring at her,with a worried look in his eyes;"What…?"

"Are you okay?"asked he;"I have been talking to you for the last couple of minutes,but your mind seemed to be somewhere else and I doubt if you heard a word from what I've said."

"I'm fine."answered his wife;"I just have a bit of a headache,adam,that's all."

"Are you sure that there's nothing else?"started adam hesitating;"You've been acting strange and distracted since we went to mary's place for lunch,m.j."

"Yes,I'm sure."said she angry and got up;"I'm going for a walk."

"M.j…"answered her husband surprised as he tried to stop her,but that didn't do much good and she left the office just as shane walked in;"Damn it."

"Is everything okay here,adam?"asked shane worried when he saw the look on adam's face;"Are you guys fighting again?"

"No,not really."said he with a faint smile;"Everything's fine,shane,just fine."

At the Hudson-firm Michael was sitting in his office when jon walked in;"I just ran into your daughter and she didn't look too happy,Michael,she seemed upset."

"She's upset because she wants to help with my problem,but I told her that I'd handle it myself."said he looking up;"It'll pass."

"Why don't you just tell her the whole truth about what is going on?"asked jon slowly;"Don't you think that she's got a right to know?"

"I have already told her too much,jon,so she doesn't need to know the whole truth."answered his boss;"It would only worry her!"

"Don't you think that kristy should know about the man that beth is giving the information to?"asked he;"Shouldn't your daughter atleast know what we have found out about him up untill now?"

"No,not untill I know for sure why this mr. garrison is doing this to us."started Michael with a faint smile;"I know that you're worried about my daughter,but don't be and I have everything under control,so don't say a word to her about what is going on and she really doesn't need to know at this point."

Around ten that night at the club devon was talking to alex,nick and cathy when she saw eva,who'd been sitting at the bar with shawn,suddenly walking out of there with an angry look on her face,so she got up and went over to her friend at the bar;"Hey."

"Hey."said shawn as he looked up and turned towards the bartender;"Two beers."

"No,I don't want a beer."started his friend surprised;"I just came to see if you were okay,shawn,because I saw eva walking out on you,angry."

"I'm fine and it's not like she was such good company anyway."answered he and gave devon a beer;"Come on,devon,drink a beer with me please?"

"Okay,one beer then."said devon as she noticed that he was already a bit drunk;"You aren't going to ride home later on,shawn,are you?"

"Not if you give me a ride home."laughed he and put his arm around her shoulders as he moved closer towards her;"I'm glad that you're here."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

AW II

Chapter 5

Amanda was walking in her garden with greg;"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday,greg,I wasn't being fair towards you and there was some truth in the things that you were saying."

"I could have been a little bit more understanding towards your problems with your daughter,so I'm just as much to blame."answered he;"I'm glad that you called me."

"So am i."said his girlfriend;"I wish that mandy would just accept the fact that we're seeing eachother and that it's over between her father and me forgood."

"Would it help if I tried to talk to her?"asked greg;"What if I tried to make her understand how much you mean to me,Amanda,would that help?"

"It's sweet of you to offer to talk to my daughter,but I doubt if it would do any good because right now she's just dead-set against me seeing anybody other then her father."started she softly;"I got call from her headmaster today and mandy totally blew school off today,so I had to ground her and she's really mad at me now because I told her that she can't go to her father for the weekend or any other weekend untill she starts behaving better."

"You did the right thing,because mandy has to learn that she can't just do whatever she feels like doing."answered her boyfriend and put his arms around her;"It'll be allright,Amanda,just give her some time and she'll come around."

At the club alex was standing by the stairs,waiting for her boyfriend,when Darren came up to her;"Hi,alex,what are you doing here all alone?"

"Hi,Darren."said she;"I'm just waiting for Kevin and the rest have already gone home."

"Care to dance in the meanwhile?"asked her friend and pulled her towards the dancefloor;"Come on,alex,I won't bite."

"You'd better not."laughed she as they started dancing;"Shouldn't you be watching the crowd or something,Darren?"

"No,your brother can do that for a while if he's not too busy with his girlfriend."smiled Darren and pointed towards nick,who was standing in a corner with cathy,kissing;"One minute they're fighting and the next they're all over eachother."

"I know."answered his friend when all of a sudden somebody pulled her away from Darren and as she turned around alex saw Kevin standing behind her,looking furious;"What did you do that for?"

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!"warned Kevin Darren as he pushed him and totally ignored alex;"Is that understood,big shot?"

"Kevin!"said his girlfriend irritated while she grabbed his arm;"Cut it out!"

"It's okay,alex,don't worry about it."answered Darren and turned towards Kevin;"Look,we were just dancing,kevin,that's all!"

"Don't ever come near my girlfriend again!"yelled he furious and without any warning he punched Darren;"She's mine!"

"Are you crazy?"asked alex shocked and quickly helped Darren up;"Are you okay?"

"Get away from him!"said her boyfriend still angry while he pulled alex away from Darren again;"You're my girlfriend,alex,not his!"

"Not for much longer if you keep acting like this!"warned she Kevin angry as well and pushed him away from her;"Go home or something,Kevin,you can come back when you can act normal again!"

"Fine!"yelled he furious as he walked away;"Go to hell!"

"Are you okay,alex?"asked her friend worried;"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm not the one who's bleeding."said alex and pulled Darren with her towards the restrooms;"Let's get you cleaned up."

Devon was walking towards her car,outside of the club,with shawn while she had to hold on to him because he was so drunk that he couldn't even walk straight anymore,and wanted to open up the cardoor when they reached the car as shawn suddenly put his arms around her waist;"What are you doing?"

"Do you know how beautyfull you are?"asked her friend as he kissed her;"You are,devon!"

"You're drunk!"answered she and gently pushed him away as she opened up the cardoor;"Behave yourself!"

"I might be drunk,but I'm not that drunk!"started shawn slowly while he leaned up against devon again;"Can I please kiss you again?"

"Why?"asked she confused;"You've got a girlfriend,shawn,why do you want to kiss me again?"

"Do you see my girlfriend here now?"said he;"She doesn't understand me!"

"Get in the car,shawn,I'm driving you home."answered devon as she pushed him away again and walked up to the drivers-side;"You're drunk!"

"I will still feel the same way in the morning when I'm not drunk anymore,devon,that won't change!"started her friend irritated while he got into the car;"I'm not that drunk!"

"Then maybe you should be talking to your girlfriend instead of to me."said she with a faint smile;"Let's get you home."

The next day at the policestation adam was already sitting in his office with his wife when shane came in,with a shocked look on his face;"Goodmorning,shane,are you okay?"

"No,not really."answered he;"There was another girl raped lastnight,guys,a 17 year old girl this time and she was not only raped,but also beaten up so badly that she's still unconscious and it doesn't look good according to the doctors."

"Oh,my god,that's terrible."said m.j. shocked;"This time it was just a few days apart in between the rapes and this girl was the youngest so far."

"Why would he suddenly not only rape his victim,but also beat her almost to death?"asked her husband;"He's never done that before."

"I don't know,adam,maybe this is a sign that he's gone into a new fase or something with more violence next to the raping."started shane slowly;"But this does mean that we have to find a new way to stop him before he gets to his 7th victim and maybe even kills the next one."

Amanda was about to leave for work when Alison came running down the stairs;"Wait,mom,mandy is gone."

"What do you mean by mandy is gone?"asked she surprised;"Your sister probably went down to the stables or something."

"No,mom,I think she has run off because some of her clothes are missing and I don't think that her bed has been slept in."answered Alison;"So that means that she probably has been gone since lastnight at the least."

"Damn it!"said her mother angry and ran up the stairs towards her youngest daughter's bedroom where she saw that Alison had been right about the clothes being missing and the bed not being slept in;"Stupid girl!"

"Where do you think she went?"asked her daughter worried;"If she really did leave lastnight then she could be anywhere by now."

"Mandy probably went to your father in Chicago,because she was mad at me for not letting her go downthere for the weekend."answered Amanda as she went back downstairs and grabbed the phone;"I've had it with your sister's behavior!"

At the rollow's alex was sitting in her room when nick came in;"What happened to Darren lastnight,alex,why was he bleeding?"

"Why are you asking me that?"asked she;"Didn't you ask Darren about it?"

"Ofcourse I did,but he didn't give me a straight answer."said nick;"What happened,alex?"

"Kevin finally showed up just while I was dancing with Darren and freaked out about it."answered his sister;"He got mad and hit Darren for no reason,nick,so I got mad at Kevin and told him to go away."

"Your boyfriend has been acting weird lately."started he hesitating;"Haven't you noticed a few things about him this last month or so?"

"Like what?"asked alex and saw the answer in nick's eyes;"Come on,nick,he's just been out of rehab for almost three months."

"That doesn't mean that he can't be back on drugs or something,alex,don't tell me that you haven't noticed certain things about Kevin lately!"said her brother;"Couldn't it be possible that he's back on drugs again."

"You have never liked Kevin and you've been against him eversince he made a few mistakes,but he went to rehab and he's clean now!"answered she angry and walked away;"Just look at your own relationship with your girlfriend before you start judging mine!"

Not long after the lunch-crowd had eaten at mary's place jesse and lacey came back from their walk;"Hi,mary."

"How was your walk?"asked she;"It isn't a big city,but nice none the less."

"It's beautyfull here."said lacey when Kathleen came out of the kitchen;"Hi,Kathleen."

"It seems like a better place then Chicago."started her boyfriend slowly;"I have always hated it there and I was glad when I finally left."

"Was it that bad?"asked mary surprised;"How come,jesse?"

"The people that I grew up with weren't all that nice and they never let me forget that I wasn't really their son and that I was just adopted."answered he and saw that m.j. walked in with adam;"From the day that I was born,on a stormy fridaynight on the 27th of august almost 27 years ago in Chicago,and I was brought into their home they used every chance they got to remind me that I wasn't worth a damn thing and that went on untill I finally left there when I was like 16."

"That's terrible."said Kathleen shocked when she noticed her sister standing there with adam,looking like she'd just seen a ghost;"M.j…?"

"Honey?"asked her brother-in-law worried as he turned towards his wife and saw the look on her face as well;"Are you okay?"

"I….began she almost whispering and quickly turned around and almost run out of there;"I need some fresh air."

"What was that all about?"asked mary confused;"Why did m.j. just about run out of here as if she was being chased by the devil,adam?"

"I have no idea,mary,I really don't."answered he softly and went on after his wife;"I wish I did."

"Maybe she was effected by something that I said or something."started jesse slowly;"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about my past,mary,it obvisiously upset your daughter."

"No,this isn't your fault,jesse,maybe m.j. is coming down with something."answered she;"But it did sound terrible what happened to you as a kid and how did you even end up with such awfull people?"

"I ended up there because my mother didn't want me when I was born and couldn't wait to give me away to them,not giving a damn about what would happen to me."said her grandson's friend with an angry look in his eyes;"That is something that my adoptive parents have always been pretty clear about."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

AW II

Ch 6….

Michael's secretary just got back from lunch when Michael called her into his office;"Could you come downhere for a second,beth?"

"Ofcourse,mr. Hudson."answered she and walked into his office;"What can I do for you?"

"Sit down."started her boss slowly;"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"asked beth confused;"I don't know what you mean,mr. Hudson."

"Why did you give informations about deals that we were working on to mr. garrison and for what reason?"said he;"Haven't I been good to you for all these years that you have been working here or did I do something to offend you in any way?"

"I…."began his secretary hesitating;"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!"answered Michael angry as he threw some papers on the desk infront of beth;"This is proof that you have been feeding this mr. garrison classified information about business-deals that suddenly fell through for no reason for us,beth,so I can call the police and have them arrest you or you can tell me what I want to know!"

"I'm sorry,mr. Hudson,but there's nothing to tell."said she softly while she didn't dared to look at Michael;"Can I go now?"

"Yes,you can get your things and leave this firm right now!"started her boss furious;"You're fired!"

At the cory's Alison came back from lunch with todd and found her mother sitting outside in the garden;"Hi,mom,have you heard anything from dad yet?"

"Yes,your father called me back about an hour ago and he seemed to be surprised that mandy had run off,but she didn't seem to be there or atleast so he says."started Amanda tired;"I have called everybody that I could think of where she could be and nobody has seen or heard from her."

"Do you really think that dad is lying about mandy not being with him in Chicago?"said her daughter surprised;"Do you honestly think that he would do that,knowing that you are worried about her,mom?"

"I don't know,Alison,maybe."answered she;"I just wish we knew where mandy was and if she's allright."

"Mandy is probably hiding away at some friend's house or something."started Alison slowly;"I'm sure that she's fine."

"But is she really fine?"asked her mother worried;"What if she was on her way to Chicago,to see her father,and something happened to her?"

Lacey was sitting on her bed,staring at the wall,when jesse came into their room at mary's place;"Here you are,lacey,why did you suddenly disappear on me like that?"

"Why do you think?"asked she softly;"I couldn't take anymore."

"Guess what."smiled her boyfriend;"Mary has invited us to her daughter's birthday party tomorrow-night."

"Let's go back to new York!"started lacey tired;"Please,jesse,this isn't right and you can't seriously go through with this!"

"You're wrong,because this is right and I am going to go through with this,lace,I already have the perfect time for it too."answered he;"By the end of tomorrow I will have had my revenge for all that has been done to me since I was born!"

"Please,jesse,don't go through with this!"begged his girlfriend with tears in her eyes and grabbed his hand;"Do you have any idea how much pain this will cause and is that really worth it?"

"How about how much pain has been caused to me?"asked jesse furious as he pulled his hand away;"Now it's my turn!"

Later that afternoon at tops Michael had just come out of the elevator at tops and walked straight up to a man,who was sitting at the bar;"Mr. garrison?"

"Hello,mr. Hudson."said he with a strange smile as he looked up;"What can I do for you?"

"You can begin by telling me why and how you got my secretary to feed you classified information about business-deals that I was working on,causing them to fall through for me and end up in your hands?"answered Michael;"How did you get her to go along with this?"

"Who says that I had anything to do with what you've just said?"asked the man;"That's a hell of an accusation,mr. Hudson,do you have any proof of that?"

"Not enough to go to the police yet,but enough to put a stop to this and fire my secretary."started he slowly;"But I will find more proof that you're behind it all."

"Since this is just a simple conversation between us I will be nice and share something with you."answered alan garrison as he got up with a strange and dark smile;"This is just the beginning,Michael,I won't rest before I get what I want and that is revenge for what you and your wife's family has done to me and my family!"

"What are you talking about,garrison,what did we ever do to your family?"

"All in good time,mr. Hudson."smiled he and walked away;"All in good time."

At the park chad was walking there when he saw m.j. sitting on a bench and sat down next to her;"What was so important that I had to come down here in such a hurry and have you any idea how worried everybody is about you after you suddenly ran off at mary's place for no reason?"

"Remember what happened in Chicago just before I left?"asked she softly;"Do you remember that?"

"Ofcourse I do,m.j,how could I ever forget something like that?"said chad irritated;"But why are you bringing this up when we have both promised eachother never to talk about it ever again?"

"Because I think that I'm going crazy,chad,what if he's…!"started his sister-in-law hesitating;"I know how this must sound,but…."

"Please don't do this!"answered he and stopped m.j. from going on;"We both promised eachother never to talk about it again,so just keep that promise and don't do this to yourself or to me!"

"But…."began m.j. again softly;"Please just hear me out!"

"No,do you have any idea how crazy and impossible it sounds what you're trying to say?"asked her brother-in-law tired as he got up and started to walk away;"We were both there when it happened,so you damn well know that it's impossible and please don't ever bring this up again."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7….

Alex was on the beach with her cousins when Kevin came up to them;"Hi,alex,can I please talk to you for a second?"

"What about?"said she annoyed and got up;"About what a jerk you were lastnight?"

"Can we please just talk about this?"asked her boyfriend;"In private?"

"You've got five minutes and this better be good."warned alex him as she followed him,away from her cousins;"Start talking,Kevin!"

"I'm sorry about lastnight and I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk."answered he;"It's just when I saw you dancing with him I kind of freaked out."

"Kind of?"said his girlfriend angry;"You pulled me away from Darren and hit him for no reason,Kevin,we were just dancing and you had no excuse to act like such a jealous jerk!"

"I know that and I'm sorry."started Kevin slowly;"I'm really sorry,alex,it won't happen again!"

"It'd better not,because if there's one thing that I hate it's a jealous boyfriend!"answered she;"Are we clear on that?"

"Do you really think that I would be stupid enough to act like that again and lose you?"asked her boyfriend with a faint smile;"I won't,alex,I promise."

That night adam had been calling almost everybody that he could think of in search of his wife when she finally came in through the backdoor;"Hi,adam."

"Hi,adam?"asked he angry that she was acting as if nothing had happened;"You disappear on me at mary's place without any explanation and don't come back for hours and hours untill you finally walk in here,acting as if nothing has happened."

"I'm sorry."answered his wife;"Okay?"

"No,it's not okay,m.j."said adam;"Where have you been and why on earth did you run off like that?"

"I wasn't feeling that well and I needed some fresh air."started she tired and flew into his arms;"Can we please just drop it?"

"What is going on with you these last few days?"asked her husband worried when he felt m.j. shivering and noticed that his wife really wasn't looking all that well;"Maybe you should see a doctor or something."

"No,I just need you to hold me."answered m.j. softly as she held on tight;"Please just hold me."

At tops alan garrison was sitting in his room when there was a knock on the door and when he opened up he saw beth standing there;"That took you long enough."

"I came as soon as I could,mr. garrison."said she;"I suppose you've already heard the news."

"Yes,I have and I must say that I was surprised when Hudson suddenly showed up to tell me that he was on to us and that he'd fired you."answered alan irritated;"Why didn't you call me as soon as he fired you?"

"I was going to,mr. garrison,I really was going to call you."

"Then why didn't you?"asked he angry and grabbed her arm;"If Hudson hadn't come downhere would you have called me up to let me know that our plan fell through?"

"Ofcourse I would have."started beth scared as she pulled away from him;"I would have told you."

"From now on you will keep your mouth shut and don't dare say a word about me to anybody or else…!"warned garrison her furious and leaned over her;"Get out of town and make sure that Hudson doesn't find you!"

In chicago sam had just gotten off the phone with his ex-wife again when the doorbell rang and when he opened the door he saw his daughter standing there;"Hi,dad."

"I should be furious with you right now!"started he slowly and took her into the livingroom with him;"Do you have any idea what you have put your mother through or how worried she has been since they found out that you were gone?"

"Then she shouldn't have grounded me like that!"said mandy angry as she sat down on the couch;"She said that I couldn't come downhere this weekend."

"Why did your mother say that?"asked her father as he sat down next to her;"What did you do to make her so mad that she told you that you couldn't come downhere,mandy,why did she ground you?"

"She grounded me for some silly reason."answered she;"It's not like I killed somebody or anything."

"I know what happened,mandy,I know that you stayed away from school on Friday and that you have been behaving pretty badly towards your mother because you don't like that she's seeing greg!"said sam;"Look,honey,I know that you're still not happy about our divorce and that you didn't want me to go,but blaming your mother isn't fair and I don't want you to do that either because it isn't her fault!"

"Are you going to send me back to mom now?"asked his daughter softly;"I don't want to go back,dad,if you send me back to mom then I will just run away again and I won't come back downhere next time!"

"First I'm going to call your mother to let her know that you're okay and that you're here with me now."answered he;"Then you're going to get some sleep and we will sort this out in the morning."

At the cory's devon was already asleep since it was in the middle of the night when a noise in their backyard woke her up and quickly she went downstairs with a baseball-bat to see what was going on when she saw shawn sitting on the ground outside to her surprise;"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I came to talk to you."answered her friend as he tried to get up again,but fell back down because he was pretty drunk and couldn't even stand up straight anymore;"Are you mad at me?"

"What for?"asked devon while she helped him up and got him into the house and went into the livingroom;"Be quiet,shawn,everybody's asleep and I don't want you to wake them up!"

"I don't want you to be mad at me!"started he again as helped helped him into the downstairs guestroom where she pushed him down on to the bed;"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you."said his friend confused about his strange behavior;"Okay?"

"Do you know how beautyfull you look?"asked shawn with a stupid grin on his face while he put his arms around devon's waist and pulled her close to him to when she tried to take his shirt off;"You're the most beautyfull girl I know,devon."

"You're drunk."answered she with a faint smile as she took off his shirt and pushed him down on to the bed;"Go to sleep!"

"Don't go."begged her friend,pulling her back as devon tried to walk away and causing her to fall on the bed next to him and rolled down on top of her while he started to kiss her as his hands went beneath her top;"I love you!"

"You have a girlfriend!"started devon surprised about his words as well as about her own reaction as she kind of let him kiss and touch her like that;"Shawn…"

"I don't love her and she doesn't mean anything to me!"answered he while he kept on kissing her;"She's not you!"

"Please stop!"said his friend confused about both shawn's words as well as her own desires and feelings as shawn was kissing her neck and tried to push back the urge to kiss him back;"This is crazy!"

"I'm crazy about you,devon,I love you!"whispered shawn,touching devon's body all over with his fingers and kissing her,breaking her resistance,as he looked up at her;"Do you really want me to stop?"

"No."answered she not being able to resist the burning passion inside of her anymore and kissed him back.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8….

The next morning Michael woke up and found his girlfriend standing by the window where she turned around when she noticed that he was awake;"I think that you should tell your daughter about what happened yesterday,Michael,I really do."

"Why?"asked he surprised;"It's not going to change anything and it will only upset kristy,so what's the point?"

"She's got a right to know about it!"answered carol and sat down on the bed;"Especially after what this man said about wanting revenge on your family!"

"If I told kristy about it then she'd start to worry and as you know stress isn't good for a diabetic,so it might cause her to end up in the hospital or something."said her boyfriend;"If there really comes a point in time that I don't have any other choice then to tell her then I will,carol,but since I seem to have solved the problem by letting beth go I don't see the point in telling kristy about this."

Devon woke up,a bit confused as to where she was when she suddenly remembered what had happened between her and shawn,and saw that shawn was still laying next to her,asleep,while she looked at the clock on the wall;"Damn it!"

"What…"started he a bit hazy as devon woke him up;"Why are you waking me up?"

"It's already morning,shawn,any time now my parents or my brothers are going to wake up and come downstairs,where they will find you in bed with me here in the guestroom!"answered devon as she got out of bed and put her shorts and top back on;"How do you think that they will react to that since you already have a girlfriend?"

"You're right,devon,damn it!"said her friend quickly while he got up as well and put on his clothes;"My head feels like it was hit by a truck."

"Just get dressed and let's try to sneak you out of the house before anybody wakes up!"started she a bit irritated as she pushed him out of the guestroom and into the kitchen as they were both dressed;"Let's go!"

"Not before I say this!"answered shawn as he stopped when they got into the kitchen and kissed her;"Lastnight was awesome,devon,I meant what I said and I remember every word even if I was drunk!"

"You're crazy!"said his friend with a faint smile and was about to get shawn out of the backdoor when her mother walked into the kitchen;"Hi,mom."

"Goodmorning,you two."smiled m.j. when she saw her daughter with shawn standing there,both looking a bit caught,and turned towards shawn;"You're here early,shawn,what brings you downhere at this hour?"

"He came to wish you a happy birthday,mom,but now shawn has to go."answered her daughter quickly and pushed her friend out of the backdoor before she turned back towards her mother and gave her a hug;"Happy birthday,mom,is dad awake yet?"

"No,but you know your father,honey,he's always a sound sleeper."said she while she walked away with a faint smile;"Tell shawn not to stop by that late again,devon,he might wake up your father next time."

In chicago mandy was having breakfast with her father;"Are you really going to send me back to mom again?"

"You're making it sound like a punishment."laughed sam;"Come on,honey,it can't be that bad."

"It's even worse,because mom won't let me do anything and she's always with that stupid jerk."started his daughter angry;"I don't want to live with her anymore,dad,why can't I stay here with you?"

"You know why!"answered he surprised about his daughter's reaction;"Your mother is just trying to look out for your best interest and it would worry me if she let you do whatever you want."

"Wouldn't you rather be with mom and us instead of here in Chicago?"asked mandy with tears in her eyes;"Did you really want that damn divorce?"

"Watch your language,young lady!"warned her father her;"Your mother and I are divorced,so you keep acting nasty towards your mother and try to scare off her boyfriends,but that isn't going to make me come back again or change the fact that we are divorced."

At mary's place jesse woke up and turned towards lacey,who was already awake;"Goodmorning,lace."

"Have you thought about what I said to you yesterday?"started she softly;"Will you please not go through with this stupid plan of yours?"

"It isn't a stupid plan."answered jesse annoyed and got out of bed;"It is something that I have been waiting for my whole damn life and I'm not going to back down now just because you suddenly feel sorry for somebody who doesn't deserve it!"

"Didn't it effect you at all yesterday?"asked his girlfriend as she got out of bed ass well and started to get dressed;"What if this backfires on you and you end up getting hurt in the end,jesse,what if that happens?"

"This couldn't hurt me anymore then it already has!"said he;"I have been hurt since the day that I was born and now it's my turn!"

Around noon shawn laying on the bed in his bedroom when there was a knock on the door;"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"asked devon as she opened up the door;"There was nobody downstairs,so I just walked up the stairs."

"The rest are all gone,that's why I asked you to come downhere instead of at your parents' house because we have more privacy here."said her friend as he sat up straight;"I'm glad you came."

"That was a close call this morning."started she hesitating while she closed the door behind her,but stayed in the middle of the room;"How's your head?"

"Fine."answered shawn with a big smile when he all of a sudden pulled devon right into his arms and on to the bed;"Come here,you!"

"Please don't!"said his friend uncomfortable as she gently pushed him away and just sat down next to him on the bed;"This is really confusing to me,shawn,I just don't know how to act or what to think anymore."

"I meant what I said and it didn't just happen because I was drunk or anything!"started he slowly and took her hand in his;"I know that it was a bit out of the blue and I didn't expect this either,but it's the way that I feel and I just don't want to keep it to myself anymore."

"Keep what to yourself?"asked devon;"You've got a girlfriend,shawn,so how can you suddenly be in love with me while we have known eachother for so long?"

"I don't know,devon,maybe because I felt like I was never suppose to feel that way about you or maybe I was just scared or something."answered her friend irritated;"All I know is that I'm going to end things with eva,because it's not her that I want,baby,it's you!"

"I need to think about this!"said she confused and quickly walked out of his room because she couldn't think clearly around him;"This is just…."

Alison was swimming in the pool at home with her boyfriend when her mother came outside;"Hi,mom,has dad called back yet?"

"Yes,a little while back and he said that mandy is still giving him a hard time about going back."said Amanda as she sat down at the table;"She's threatening that if he sends her back here that she will run away again,but that she won't go to him next time."

"What does dad want to do now then?"asked her daughter surprised;"Does he think that mandy is serious about that,mom,that she will really run away again?"

"Your father seems to think so,but I'm not so sure about that and I think that mandy is just playing with him in order to get her way again.""started she annoyed;"Your father should just bring her back again right now and be firm with her,but that is something that he has never been able to do."

"But maybe dad does have a point."answered Alison;"What if he brings mandy back and she runs off again,but this time to some unknown place or something?"

"She wouldn't dare."said her mother angry while she got up again and walked back into the house;"I'm going to call your father and tell him to bring your sister back today!"

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9….

At mary's place Kathleen was talking to Cheryl when adam came in;"Hi,adam,where's my sister?"

"She's at home."answered he;"Is everything all set for tonight?"

"Ofcourse."said his other sister-in-law;"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Is everything okay?"asked Kathleen a bit worried when she noticed the look in adam's eyes;"You look worried."

"It's m.j."started her brother-in-law hesitating;"She's been acting really weird these last few days and I've tried to talk to her about it,but m.j. keeps saying that she's just a bit tired or that she's got a headache and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe she's coming down with something."answered Cheryl;"She's well enough to come tonight to her own party,isn't she?"

"Do you want me to talk to her?"asked her sister slowly while she looked at adam;"Maybe I'll be able to get her to open up to me about what's going on with her."

"I doubt it,Kathleen,but you can always try because with the way that m.j. has been acting these last few days I'm really starting to worry about her."said adam;"She seemed almost spooked about something when she ran out of here."

That afternoon beth was packing some things at home when the doorbell rang and when she opened the door alan garrison was standing there;"Hello,beth,why are you still here in baycity?"

"I'm packing and as soon as I'm done I will be out of here in the morning."said she;"Are you here to check-up on me?"

"Ofcourse I am,because I can't very well risk having you around like a loose cannon,can i?"asked garrison with a strange smile as he forced his way into her house and grabbed both of beth's arms;"I will get my revenge on your boss and his family and I won't let anything or anybody get in my way!"

"Let go off me,alan,you're hurting me!"begged beth scared;"Please let go!"

"Just remember to stay out of my way if you know what's good for you,because this isn't over untill every member of that family meets the same faith as my mother did after my father disappeared and she was left to look after me with hardly any money!"warned he beth angry and left again;"Just get out of town and never come back again!"

Shawn was walking through the park with eva;"I'm glad that you came."

"Why wouldn't I have come?"asked his girlfriend confused;"What is going on with you,shawn,you have been acting really weird lately."

"Yes,I have and I'm sorry about that,but that is why I called you."started he hesitating;"To explain why I have been acting so strange."

"Why is that then?"asked eva worried;"Tell me."

"I don't know an easy way to tell you this,so I'm just going to come out and say it."answered her boyfriend as he stopped and put his hand on her arm;"I want to end things between us,eva,it just doesn't work for me anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?"said she shocked and pulled away from him;"Why?"

"I just don't feel the same way about you as you do about me and it's better to end things between us."started shawn slowly;"I'm sorry and I wish that things were different,but they aren't and that is why I'm doing this."

"Is there somebody else?"asked his now ex-girlfriend;"Is that it,shawn?"

"I just don't love you and that is why I'm breaking up with you."answered he and tried to look as innocent as possible;"This just isn't working."

"Have you ever loved me or was I nothing more then just a girl to have sex with?"said eva suddenly angry;"How long have you known about this before you were man enough to tell me?"

"Not for long and you were never just a girl to have sex with,eva,it wasn't like that and I didn't set out to hurt you."began he irritated;"Why are you being like this when I'm only trying to be honest with you?"

"If you have to ask me that then I'm glad that it's over between us,shawn Cassidy,because then you're nothing more then a stupid jerk!"answered his ex-girlfriend angry as she walked away from him;"Just leave me alone!"

In chicago sam was still trying to convince his daughter to go home;"Please,honey,just go home and I will talk to your mother about not grounding you anymore if you promise to behave."

"No!"answered mandy angry and grabbed her bag;"I'm going somewhere else,so that you can't send me back to mom!"

"You're not going anywhere!"started her father tired as he stopped her;"Come on,sweety,running away isn't the answer and it won't solve anything,mandy,just sit down and listen to me."

"Why?"asked she;"You're just going to take mom's side no matter what!"

"I'm not taking your mother's side no matter what,but she does have a point this time and I'm not all that happy about you skipping school either!"said sam;"How about if I went back to baycity with you?"

"To do what?"started his daughter surprised;"To bring me home before you go straight back to Chicago again,dad?"

"No,I promise you that I will stay in baycity untill we have found a solution for this problem."answered he;"But only if you promise to be a good girl and stop giving your mother such a hard time."

"Sure,dad,I promise."smiled mandy as she flew him around his neck;"Thanks."

It was nearly seven when devon got out of her car outside of mary's place and wanted to go inside when shawn showed up;"Wait a second,devon,please."

"What is it?"asked she a bit tired;"I have to go inside for my mother's birthday-party."

"I have been trying to call you several times today,devon,I broke up with eva."started shawn hesitating;"Can we please just go somewhere for a while to talk?"

"No,shawn,we can't because I need to go to my mom's party now."answered his friend;"I can't do this right now!"

"I'm sorry about messing things up like this and not breaking up with eva before we slept together was stupid,,but I don't regret what happened between us and I'm trying to make things right now,so we need to talk about it."said he when his twinsister showed up and grabbed his arm;"What do you want,Courtney,can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?"

"No,we're done and I have to go inside."started devon quickly as she walked away;"He's all yours."

"Devon…!"answered her friend irritated and turned towards his sister;"Thanks a lot!"

"Is it true that you broke up with eva earlier?"asked Courtney;"Why,shawn,what happened?"

"That is none of your damn business and just leave me alone!"said he angry as he went inside as well;"Just mind your own business."

Cheryl was getting dressed when her husband came into the bedroom,putting his arms around her,and began kissing her neck;"Don't do that,chad,we're already running late as it is."

"So?"whispered he into her neck;"An hour later won't make any difference then anyway."

"You're bad."laughed his wife as she turned around and put her arms around his neck;"What did you have in mind?"

"Since all of our kids are already to your sister's birthdayparty and we have the house all to ourselves for once i can think of a few things to do."smiled chad and lifted her up into his arms;"Are you still in a rush to get to the party,Cheryl?"

"I'm sure that they won't even miss us."answered she while chad layed her down on the bed;"Another hour or maybe two won't make that much of a difference."

"That's my girl."said her husband with a big smile on his face as he gently leaned forwards as they began to make love….

Alison was getting waiting for todd to pick her up when Amanda came out of the study;"Your father is bringing mandy back tomorrow."

"That's great news."smiled Alison,but was surprised when she saw the annoyed look on amanda's face;"Isn't it,mom?"

"The fact that he's bringing her home is,but for some reason he wants to stay here for a while."answered she;"Untill the problems are solves or atleast that's how he put it."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea,mom,if it keeps mandy here and stops her from running away again."

"We'll see."said Amanda;"I just don't want mandy to think that she can get away with anything she wants and her father comes downhere with her to stay here for a while might give her that idea."

Devon was talking to ginny when shawn came up to them;"Hey,ladies."

"Hey,shawn."said ginny and was surprised when devon didn't really respond much,so she came up with an excuse to let shawn and devon have a moment alone;"I'm going to get something to drink."

"I'll come with you."started her cousin when shawn stopped her as ginny walked away;"What are you doing,shawn,don't!"

"All I ask of you is that you listen to me."answered he and pulled her into a quiet corner;"Please,devon,we really need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"asked devon angry;"About you suddenly being in love with me out of the blue or about us having sex while you were drunk or about you breaking up with eva for reasons that I still don't understand?"

"I broke up with eva because I'm in love with you and we didn't have sex because I was drunk,devon,it happened because of how I feel about you and I'd like to believe that you feel the same way."said her friend and made devon look him in the eyes;"Tell me the truth,baby,do you feel the same way as I do?"

"I can't do this right now,shawn,so just leave it alone!"answered she with tears in her eyes as she pushed him away and walked away quickly;"Leave me alone!"

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….

On the other side of mary's place near the stairs m.j. was standing there alone,after adam had just gone into the kitchen,and she noticed that jesse was staring at her,with a strange and angry look in his eyes,and it gave her chills down her spine,when he suddenly came up to her;"How do you sleep at night?"

"Excuse me?"asked she stuned about his question;"What kind of a question is that?"

"Jesse!"called lacey out to him as she quickly walked up to them;"Please don't do this!"

"Stay out of it!"warned her boyfriend her and turned back towards m.j. with an angry look;"How can you sleep at night and look yourself in the eye every single day knowning that you gave away your own child the second he was born?"

"What are you talking about?"started m.j. as she got angry as well;"If this is some kind of joke then it isn't funny,jesse,it's sick!"

"I'm talking about a night almost twenty-seven years ago on the 27th of august,which was on a stormy Friday-night back then,in a sleezy Chicago hotel at 23:45!"answered he;"That's when you gave away your first born as if he meant nothing to you,didn't you?"

"Stop it,jesse,look at what you're doing!"warned his girlfriend him worried when she saw m.j.'s face turning as white as a sheet as she looked like she was about to faint;"Are you okay,m.j.?"

"Who told you about that?"asked she shocked when she realized the truth as she stared into jesse's face,remembering the sence of déjà-vu from the first moment that she'd met him;"Oh,my god,this is impossible and it can't be!"

"I know those things because I was born that night and it was me that you gave away as if I wasn't worth a thing!"yelled jesse furious and grabbed m.j.'s arm when she took a few steps backwards,backing away from him,while everybody around them suddenly stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing to see what was going on;"You gave me the people who raised me as If I didn't mean a damn thing to you and you let them mess up my life without a second thought!"

"What is going on?"asked cass as he came up to them with his wife to see what all the yelling was about;"M.j…?"

"No!"whispered his sister-in-law totally in shock while she pulled away from jesse and back away,staring at him as if he was a ghost;"You're suppose to be dead!"

"M.j…?"said Kathleen worried when she saw the state of panic that her sister was in when m.j. suddenly ran out of there as if she was being chased by the devil;"M.j….!"

"What is going on here?"asked her brother-in-law who'd just came out of the kitchen with mary and saw his wife leaving in a hurry;"Where is m.j. going?"

"What did you say to my mother and why were you yelling at her?"yelled justin,who'd seen m.j. running off after jesse had yelled at her from across the room,angry as he grabbed jesse's shirt;"What the hell did you do to her,jesse,what?"

"I….."started he confused about what had happened just before m.j. had run off and pushed his friend out of his way,while he left in a hurry as well;"I'm sorry."

At the hudson's Michael was about to go to bed when the doorbell rang and he was surprised to find his former secretary on his doorstep;"What are you doing here,beth,wasn't I clear enough lasttime?"

"This isn't about my job,mr. Hudson,I came to warn you."answered she;"Can I please come in?"

"Just for a few minutes and this better be good!"warned Michael her as he let her into the hallway;"What is this all about?"

"It's all true,mr. Hudson,I was feeding alan garrison information about business-deals that were going down and that allowed him to steal the deals away right from under you."started his secretary softly;"But I only did that because he had something on me and forced me to help him or else he would have made a lot of trouble for me."

"What did he have on you and why are you telling me all of this now?"asked he surprised;"Why didn't you tell me about this at the office last week when I fired you?"

"I'm telling you all of this now because I want to warn you about alan garrison and about what he wants to do to you and your whole family!"answered beth;"Alan garrison is crazy,mr. Hudson,he won't rest untill you and your whole family are dead!"

"Come on,beth,I already know that he seems to have something against me and my family,but to stand here and tell me that he wants us dead is a bit over the top,don't you think?"laughed her former boss;"If he's that kind of man aren't you scared that he will come on after you then now that you have told me about this?"

"Ofcourse I am,but that is why I'm leaving town right now and I only want to make sure that you knew the danger that you're in as well as your whole family!"said she and quickly left the house;"Watch your back,mr. Hudson,alan garrison won't stop at anything to get what he wants!"

Cheryl had finally arrived at mary's place with her husband and walked in,expecting to find a lively birthdayparty there,when they saw that almost nobody was there except for mary,Kathleen and lacey,all looking pretty upset;"What's going on here and where is everybody?"

"Maybe you should sit down first."started her mother softly and waited untill they were seated;"Something happened tonight and m.j. ran out of here,really upset,so they're all out there looking for her right now as well as for jesse,who ran out of here as well."

"Why?"asked chad surprised;"What happened and why did both m.j. and jesse run out of here?"

"It seems that jesse somehow got it into his head that m.j.'s his mother and that she gave him away at birth."answered his sister-in-law;"He confronted m.j. with that and she got really upset,so she ran out of here and not long after that jesse ran out of here as well."

"It's true!"said lacey crying;"Jesse is m.j.'s son and he's got proof of that,Kathleen,when he found out that justin was her son he got a hair-sample of him and had that tested on dna at the hospital in new York,which gave a positive result to the fact that they are brothers."

"But why would m.j. have given away him away at birth,lacey,that doesn't make any sense."started mary slowly as she suddenly turned towards chad,who was sitting there,quietly and with a shocked look on his face;"If anybody would know something about this then it would be you,chad,since you were living with m.j. in Chicago back then,so is it true?"

"Chad…?"asked her youngest daughter confused when chad didn't answer and just sat there as if he was frozen;"Is it true?"

"Yes,there was a baby,Cheryl,but the baby died at birth and m.j. didn't give her baby away!"answered he hesitating;"Our baby died at birth!"

"Damn you!"yelled Cheryl in shock when the truth hit her like a ton of bricks and,totally furious with her husband,she walked away;"Damn you,chad rollo!"

The next day Alison found her mother in a really bad mood,sitting out in the garden;"Goodmorning,mom,has dad called yet about what time they will be back in town again?"

"No,not yet."said she looking up;"I still don't understand why your father suddenly wants to come downhere for a while when all I asked him was to send mandy home again."

"He's probably worried that mandy will run away again if he does that,so this is a better solution then,isn't it?"asked her daughter a bit surprised;"What are you really angry about,mom,about the fact that mandy being such a bitch to you or about dad coming back to town again?"

"About both!"answered Amanda angry and got up;"With your father coming back to town again mandy is getting just what she wants and now she has found the perfect way to get her way each time from now on,Alison,all thanks to your father!"

"Come on,mom,this isn't dad's fault and he's only doing what he thinks is the right thing to do."started she slowly;"Atleast mandy will be back again."

"Only untill the next time she doesn't get what she wants and runs off again."said her mother as she walked back into the house;"I have some work to do in the study."

At the cory's adam had been home for a clean set of clothes,a quick bite to eat and something to drink after being out looking for his wife all night long while it had been raining for most of the time,and he was about to go outthere looking for his wife again when m.j. suddenly came in through the backdoor,soaked;"Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know."started m.j. softly;"I've just been walking around,adam,thinking."

"Is it true?"asked he and got angry when he saw the truth in m.j.'s eyes;"It is,isn't it?"

"I just don't understand it,adam,I thought that he was dead!"answered his wife tired when he suddenly walked towards the backdoor;"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"said adam and pushed m.j. away from him when she tried to stop him;"Don't!"

"Please,adam,don't go!"begged she in tears;"Please let me explain!"

"What's there to explain,m.j.,that you have kept yet another secret from me again?"asked her husband;"That,even though I always thought that I was the only man that you had ever loved enough to have kids with and that I was the father of your firstborn,chad is the father of your firstborn son and that you never even once thought that it was important enough to tell me about it?"

"I didn't mean to keep this from you,but chad and I had promised eachother after it had happened that we would never talk about it again!"answered m.j. as she tried to grab adam's hand;"Please don't go,adam,I love you and we can work this out!"

"You love me?"yelled he furious while he pushed her away for a second time;"How can we work anything out if I can't even trust you enough to be honest with me and you keep lying to me or when I don't even know who the hell you are anymore?"

"Adam…!"cried his wife on after him when he stormed out the door;"No!"

"Mom?"asked devon,who'd fallen asleep on the couch early that morning after searching for her mother for hours and just woke up from all the yelling,and came into the kitchen,relieved to see her mother standing there;"You're back!"

"Just leave me alone!"said she crying while she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom,where she locked the door behind her;"Leave me alone!"

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….

Shawn was getting dressed when his sister came into his bedroom;"What do you want this time,Courtney?"

"You still haven't given me an answer to my question lastnight!"said she;"Why did you break up with eva?"

"Because I didn't love her!"answered shawn;"Are you happy now?"

"Did you just find that out or something?"asked his twinsister sarcasticly;"Come on,shawn,it seems a bit weird that after all those months of dating her you suddenly decide that you don't love her anymore."

"I don't care if you believe me or not,because I don't have time for this right now with devon's mother being missing!"started he irritated;"I'm going to go overthere to see if there's anything that I can do for her."

"M.j. isn't missing anymore,because dad just got off the phone with devon and it seems that she's back again."said Courtney;"Do you have any idea how upset eva is about the break-up between the two of you and that she doesn't understand what she did wrong that made you do this now all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry that she's upset about it and I didn't break up with her because of something that she did,but what do you want me to do about it?"asked her brother angry as he walked out of his room and down the stairs;"I don't love her,court,okay?"

At mary's place lacey woke up,after spending most of the night out there looking for her boyfriend and waiting up for him to come back after it really started raining untill he finally sneaked into the room at four in the morning,when there was a knock on the door and mary came in with a tray filled with food;"Hi,I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks,mary,why are you being so nice to me after everything that has happened?"asked she surprised as she quickly got dressed and went outside of the room with mary,because she didn't want to wake jesse up;"Jesse has caused a lot of trouble for your family,so you guys must all be pretty mad."

"Nobody is mad at jesse,sweety,nobody really blames him for anything."started mary slowly while they went down the stairs where Kathleen was cleaning up from the party;"It was stupid of him to confront m.j. like that,but after what he has been through it's no wonder that he was so angry at her."

"Hi,lacey,is jesse still asleep?"said her daughter looking up;"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay,Kathleen,thanks."answered lacey with a sad smile;"I begged jesse not to go through with it,but he was so filled with rage about being given away at birth and about the way that the have always put him down every chance they got that he just had to lash out."

"It's okay,lacey,after what we'd already heard from jesse and after what you told us lastnight nobody blames him for acting out like that."started she slowly;"Besides,a part of this is m.j.'s own fault because she could have told everybody about jesse a long time ago,even if she did believe that he died at birth,and then there wouldn't have been any trouble now."

Just before one Michael was sitting in his office when his daughter walked in;"Where's beth,dad?"

"I fired her last week."answered he;"She was behind the deals falling through,so I fired her."

"But why would she have done something like that after being with this firm for all this time?"asked his daughter surprised;"I know that you told me last week that you thought that beth had something to do with it,but I just can't believe that she's really guilty."

"She was and so I fired her,kristy,end of story."said Michael;"How was your lunch with evan?"

"Don't try to change the subject!"started she a bit irritated;"I get the feeling that there is something about this that you're not telling me and I'd like to know what it is."

"There's nothing else to tell and I'm only changing the subject because I have told you everything there was to tell."answered her father lying;"So can you please go back to work or something because I have a lot to do."

At the beach alex was hanging out there with her family and Darren;"I still can't believe what happened lastnight or that dad has a son with aunt m.j. before he even met mom."

"Nobody can believe that,alex,but it seems to be true."said her brother;"I have never seen mom this upset before."

"It's not like dad meant to hurt mom like this."started she with tears in her eyes;"What if mom really won't come back to dad and what if they get a divorce because of this?"

"Hey,calm down,alex,I'm sure that it won't come to that."answered Darren as he put his arms around his friend to comfort her;"Your mom is just upset and angry right now,but that will pass and then they will work it out again."

"Darren is right."said ginny;"Aunt Cheryl will forgive uncle chad once she's calmed down again."

"I wonder how things are going over at aunt m.j.'s."started her cousin slowly;"I overheard dad talking to devon this morning and it seems that uncle adam left angry just like mom did."

"Mom's just staying with aunt Kathleen untill she's had time to calm down again!"answered nick annoyed;"Nobody is going to divorce anybody,Lindsay,they're all just really upset right now,but once everybody has calmed down it will be okay again."

Amanda had just returned to her office,after having lunch with greg,when she ran into sam in the hallway at brava;"Hi,Amanda."

"Where's mandy?"asked she surprised when she saw that he was alone;"Is she at the house?"

"No,she's at my room at tops."answered sam as he followed Amanda into her office;"I thought that it was better that we talked first before I brought mandy back to the house again."

"You were just suppose to bring our daughter home again,sam,is that so difficult to do?"started his ex-wife irritated;"Why did you take a room at tops anyway when you're only suppose to be here to bring mandy home?"

"Do you think that I like having to take time off from work to bring mandy back?"asked he and tried to stay calm;"I thought that it was better to stay here for a few days and to let mandy stay with me at tops untill you guys can sort out your problems before she runs off again."

"You should have just brought her home,sam,because now mandy thinks that she's won and that she can use this running-away thing from now on to get her own way!"answered Amanda angry;"Bring mandy home and go back to Chicago!"

"That's not for you to decide,Amanda,I'm not going back to Chicago and if mandy wants to stay with me for a few days then she can."said her ex-husband angry as well while he turned around and walked away;"Maybe you should use these few days to think about what you did wrong and why mandy felt like she had to run away."

Later that day at the cory's devon was trying to get her mother to open up the door when the doorbell rang and she found shawn on the doorstep as she opened up the door;"What are you doing here?"

"I only came to see if you're okay."said he and walked into the livingroom with devon;"How's your mother?"

"She's still locked up in her bedroom and no matter what I try she just won't come out."started his friend tired as she sat down on the couch;"Everything is such a mess,shawn,dad left angry this morning and mom won't come out of the bedroom and I suddenly have a half-brother."

"Hey,it's okay."answered he and put his arms around her;"I'm here for you."

"Thanks."said devon with a sad smile while she put her head against his shoulder;"Ryan left angry to go I don't know where and justin went out to look for dad,angry as well,because he thinks that dad should be here with mom,even though he might be angry with her."

"Have you had anything to eat yet?"asked her friend suddenly as he got up and pulled devon with him into the kitchen;"I'll bet you haven't eaten anything since yesterday,devon,so I'm going to fix you something to eat."

At mary's place lacey had finally been able to get jesse out of their room and downstairs,where mary was working;"Hi,jesse,are you okay?"

"Fine."answered her grandson uncomfortable;"Why are you being so nice to me after what I did?"

"Nobody blames you."said mary;"It wasn't all that smart what you did,but it was understandable after you were told all of your life that your mother had given you away at birth,jesse."

"But she didn't,did she?"asked he tired;"I don't think that I will ever forget the look on her face when she realized who I was."

"You didn't know that it wasn't true and that they had convinced m.j. that you were dead."answered his girlfriend;"You didn't know!"

"I should have listened to you,lacey,you told me not to go ahead with this stupid plan and I just wouldn't listen."said jesse when all of a sudden ryan came in,walked straight up to him and punched him against his jaw;"Hey!"

"That's for what you did to my mother!"started his half-brother angry and wanted to attack jesse again when his grandmother stopped him;"Get out of my way,gran!"

"No,ryan,I can't let you do this!"answered mary worried while lacey helped jesse back up;"I know that you're angry about what happened,but this attacking jesse isn't the answer."

"I'm sorry."said his grandson with tears in his eyes while he walked away before anybody could stop him;"I'm sorry!"

"Jesse!"called lacey on after him and turned towards ryan;"Not everything is jesse's fault,ryan!"

"Thanks to him my dad has left my mom and she has locked herself up in her bedroom!"yelled he furious;"This is all his fault!"

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12…

Kristy was sitting outside in the garden when carol showed up;"My dad isn't home yet,carol,he's still at the office and I don't know when he will be home."

"I know and I didn't come downhere for your father."started she hesitating;"I came to talk to you."

"To me?"asked kristy;"Why,carol,what about?"

"Your father told me that you're angry at him for not telling you everything about what is going on at the office lately."answered her father's girlfriend as she sat down next to kristy;"You have every right to be angry with him about that,kris,but I don't think you realize why your father is keeping things from you or why he can sometimes act so overprotective towards you."

"He still thinks of me as his little girl,but I'm not that little girl anymore and he doesn't have to hide the truth from me!"said she irritated;"I'm a grown woman!"

"I know that,honey,but to your father you will always be his little girl and he just doesn't want anything to happen to you because he has already lost so much in his life."started carol slowly;"He's scared to death of losing you too,kristy,especially since you're a diabetic and you could end up in a coma or even worse if something were to go wrong."

"Maybe you're right."answered her boyfriend's daughter with a faint smile;"I guess that I never stopped to think about what my illness meant to my dad,especially since he has already lost my mom and my sister,carol,thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."smiled she and gave kristy a hug;"I love your father a lot and you're like a daughter to me,kris,I hope that you know that."

"Ofcourse I do."said kristy;"I'm glad that dad has got you now."

That night adam was sitting at tops,where he'd been drinking for hours and getting pretty drunk,when his son came out of the elevator and walked up to him;"What are you doing here,dad,why aren't you at home with mom?"

"I'm having a drink,justin,sit down and have one with me."said his father;"There's nothing for me at home anymore."

"You have a wife that needs you!"started he angry;"Mom has locked herself up in the bedroom since you left this morning and she won't come out of there,so you have to come with me!"

"To do what?"asked adam;"To go back to a wife that keeps lying to me over and over again?"

"Don't talk about mom like that!"warned his son and pushed him,causing adam to fall out his barseat and on to the ground;"Mom made a mistake,dad,that's all!"

"That's what your mother keeps doing and I've had enough,so I'm not coming back!"answered he and slowly got up again;"I'm going to divorce her!"

"You can't do that!"yelled justin furious as he wanted to attack his father again when somebody suddenly grabbed him from behind;"Hey!"

"Calm down!"said his father's cousin while he pushed justin far enough away from adam;"This isn't the answer,justin,it really isn't!"

"Did you hear what he just said?"asked he still angry;"He wants to divorce mom!"

"Your father is drunk and still upset about what has happened,so he doesn't mean any of that!"answered Jamie as he gently pushed justin towards the elevator;"Go home and I will try to talk to your father,justin,okay?"

Alison was about to go out to meet todd for dinner at tops when her mother came home from the office;"Hi,mom."

"Do you know what your father has done?"asked Amanda annoyed;"He came to my office today to tell me that he's letting mandy stay with him at his hotelroom at tops for a while because he's afraid that she will run away again if he brings her home."

"Maybe that's a good idea,mom,because that gives mandy a chance to calm down a bit and for you two to sort out your problems."answered her daughter;"You don't want mandy to run away again,do you?"

"Ofcourse not,Alison,but letting her stay with sam is a bad idea because it makes mandy think that she can get out from under her punishment now."said she;"I told your father to bring your sister home and go back to Chicago,but he just refused and got angry with me."

"Let mandy stay with dad for a few days,mom,what harm could that do?"asked Alison surprised about her mother's reaction;"She'll be back soon enough."

At cass and kathleen's Cheryl was sitting out in the yard when Kathleen came back out after answering the door;"That was chad again."

"So?"said her sister angry;"Did you make it clear to him that he shouldn't bother to come back again?"

"How am I suppose to do that,Cheryl,do you really think that chad is just going to give up on you like that?"asked Kathleen as she sat down too;"He was stupid not to tell you about m.j. getting pregnant while they were together in Chicago and about them having a baby-boy that was stillborn or atleast they thought he was,but a part of me can understand why neither of them ever told anybody about it after they were lead to believe that their baby was still-born."

"Kathleen does have a point."started her husband slowly;"Chad told you about everything else when you guys began dating,didn't he?"

"I guess so,but that still doesn't make it right that he never told me about this,does it?"asked Cheryl softly;"He should have told me!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that."answered a voice behind her and when Cheryl turned around she saw chad standing there in the doorway;"Can we please talk about this?"

"Maybe this is a good time to go for a walk or something."said cass as he pulled his wife away with him;"See you guys later."

"Thanks,guys."started his brother-in-law with a faint smile while they left and turned towards his wife;"I know that I should have told you about having a baby with m.j. and that I hurt you so much by keeping that from you,Cheryl,but please try to understand how we felt at the time after we thought that our son was stillborn and that day we promised eachother never to talk about it ever,not to eachother or anybody else."

"But I'm your wife,chad,you should have told me."answered she in tears;"Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out about it?"

"It must have hurt like hell and I'm sorry about that,but there's nothing that I can do or say to change that now and I don't want to lose you over this,because I love you and I can't bare the thought of having to live without you!"begged chad while he took her hands into his;"Please come home with me,Cheryl,I will do whatever you want to make this right again,but please come back!"

"I need some time to think about this."said his wife and pulled away from him;"I will call you in the morning and we can talk then,but right now I can't deal with this!"

The following morning shane was about to leave the house pretty early when his wife came into the kitchen;"Where are you going at this hour?"

"To the station."said shane;"With both adam and m.j. being unable to come to work I'm pretty shorthanded right now and there's a serial-rapist on the loose."

"It's not like you have to solve this case on your own."started his wife slowly;"It's not even seven o'clock yet,shane,you don't normally start untill nine."

"I'm the captain,Nicole,so I have to run things down at the station and this is an important case!"answered he annoyed;"We have to catch this guy before he does it again and the last girl that he raped was just 17."

"Do you have to be so graphic?"asked Nicole tired;"I can understand why you'd be worried about this case,but that doesn't mean that you have to handle everything yourself."

"I don't have time to stand here and fight with you about this,Nicole,I have to get down to the station."said her husband as he walked out of the backdoor;"I'll be home for lunch."

At the cory's justin was sitting at the breakfast table with his brother when devon came back,after trying to get their mother to open up the bedroomdoor again;"And?"

"No luck."answered his sister and sat down;"She doesn't say anything and she sure won't open the damn door."

"This is all dad's fault!"said justin angry;"If he had stayed here then mom wouldn't have locked herself up in their bedroom."

"Are they going to get a divorce?"asked his younger brother worried;"Are they going to split up now,justin?"

"Ofcourse not,stupid!"yelled he even more angry and got up;"Mom makes one mistake and dad just runs out on her as if she didn't mean a damn thing to him!"

"Calm down and don't yell at ryan,because this isn't his fault!"started devon with tears in her eyes;"We have to find a way to get mom out of there!"

"We will!"promised her older brother as he calmed down again;"Even if it means that I have to break down the door!"

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…..

Lisa woke up and saw that her husband was already getting dressed;"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the hospital because rick called in sick and the new doctor is coming in today,so somebody has to show her around."answered Jamie;"I will try to make some time for lunch at tops."

"Is the new doctor a woman?"asked his wife teasing as she got up and put her arms around her husband's neck,who was sitting on the bed;"Should I be worried,Jamie?"

"Never!"laughed he and kissed her;"My heart belongs only to you."

"It better!"warned lisa him teasing again;"How did things go with adam at tops lastnight?"

"Not well."started her husband slowly;"I must have sat there for hours with him,trying to reason with him about not leaving his wife and about trying to work things out with her,lisa,but he's dead-set on not going home again and I haven't seen him this angry since their first wedding got called off."

"Poor m.j. and poor kids."answered she;"Do you think that adam will stay mad like this for long?"

"You know what happened last time that m.j. had kept something from him,so you know what the answer to that is."said Jamie;"Adam with his damn pride."

Not long after lunch that day chad was waiting for his wife to come home after they had talked on the phone that morning for a while when she came in through the backdoor;"Hi,chad."

"I'm really glad that you came,Cheryl,I really am."started he nervous;"I know that I really hurt you by not telling you about m.j. getting pregnant with my baby when we were in Chicago,but I want you to know that I never kept anything from you because I wanted to hurt you or keep it a secret or something."

"I know,chad,it's okay."said his wife tired;"I was just really shocked to find that out and I thought that you had told me everything about your life."

"I did,but this was something that I couldn't have told you without breaking a promise to your sister as well as to myself."answered chad;"I love you,Cheryl,I never wanted to hurt you like this and I'm sorry that I did."

"Devon called Kathleen a while back and said that m.j. is still not coming out of her bedroom and that adam has told justin that he wants a divorce."started she with tears in her eyes while she suddenly flew into chad's arms;"Please just hold me tight,chad,everything is such a mess right now and I don't want us to fight anymore!"

"It's gonna be okay again."said her husband and held her tight;"M.j. will come out of her room again and adam will be back as soon as he's calmed down again."

Greg was having lunch with Amanda at tops when he noticed that she was once again not even there with her thoughts;"What is it this time,Amanda,are you still thinking about your daughter?"

"What kind of a question is that?"asked she irritated;"I'm sorry that the fact that I'm having a lot of trouble with my daughter isn't going over so well with you,but I have a stupid ex-husband who's willing to give our daughter her way in almost everything while I have to be the bad guy and make sure that she ends up like a responsible adult."

"For once it would be nice to be able to have a quiet lunch with you without having to talk about your daughter."answered greg;"But what does your ex-husband have to do with anything,Amanda,isn't he suppose to be in Chicago?"

"Yes,he's suppose to be in Chicago and I'm suddenly not hungry anymore,so enjoy your lunch!"said his girlfriend as she got up and walked away;"Alone!"

At the hospital justin was walking into the front entrance,in a bad mood because he was thinking about everything that had been going on at home,while he wasn't paying any attention where he was going when all of a sudden he bumped right into somebody and got hot coffee all over his shirt;"Damn it,watch where you're going!"

"You bumped into me!"said the young woman irritated;"You'd better take that shirt off quickly if you don't want to burn yourself!"

"First you bump into me and then you want me to take off my clothes?"started justin and couldn't help it to smile about the situation as he calmed down a bit and felt his heart stop beating for a second when he looked at the woman that he had bumped into,feeling something that he had never felt before;"WOW!"

"You bumped into me,so you owe me a cup of coffee and I'm a doctor,so I see people taking off their clothes all the time."answered she with a faint smile and walked away,out of the hospital;"Maybe you need glasses so that you won't bump into anybody else."

Nicole had been waiting with lunch for husband to come home again when her daughter walked in;"Hi,mom,were you waiting for me to come home for lunch or something?"

"No,I was waiting for your father because he promised me that he'd be home for lunch."answered Nicole;"But I guess that there was something more important again."

"Are you okay?"asked her daughter worried;"Did you and dad have a fight or something,mom?"

"No,honey,everything's fine."said she lying;"Are you hungry?"

"A bit."started Courtney still not convinced;"Are you sure that everything's okay,because you don't look okay."

"It's nothing,Courtney,nothing for you to worry about."answered her mother and quickly changed the subject;"Where is your brother?"

"I have no idea because I haven't seen him since I left for the store this morning."said she;"He's probably getting himself into trouble again or something."

That afternoon mandy was sitting in her father's hotelroom at tops while he'd gone out for a while when there was a knock on the door and when she opened the door she was surprised to find her sister standing there;"Hi,mandy."

"What are you doing here?"asked she suspicious as Alison walked in;"Did mom send you?"

"No,ofcourse she didn't and she doesn't even know that I'm here."answered Alison;"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about what you're doing and about how it's effecting mom as well as dad."

"So mom did send you!"said her sister angry;"I don't care what you or mom have to say,ali,I'm staying with dad!"

"Why are you doing this?"asked she;"Is what mom did so bad that you don't even want to come home anymore?"

"She never listens to me and treats me like a little kid!"started mandy as she calmed down a bit when she realized that her sister was just worried;"This is my senior year of highschool and all mom can think about is getting me into college even though she knows that I already hated going to highschool,so I don't want to go to college and she also damn well knows how I feel about greg and that doesn't stop her from seeing him!"

"Since when don't you want to go to college?"answered her sister surprised;"I didn't know that you didn't want to go to college or that you hate highschool,mandy,you never told me about that."

"I told mom a few weeks ago and she just laughed about it,ali,she told me that I needed to go to college if I ever wanted to get a good job."said she;"I'm not going to college and I'd rather live in Chicago with dad."

At the Hudson-firm Michael was working when jon walked into his office with two men;"Excuse me,Michael,but these officers would like to talk to you about something.""

"Come in and sit down."said he surprised;"What can I do for you,gentlemen?"

"Do you know this woman?"asked the oldest one and showed Michael a picture of a dead woman;"We found her body in a motelroom early this morning and she had nothing on her except a notepad with your name on it,mr. Hudson."

"That is or was my secretary."answered Michael shocked;"Beth Carbson."

"We think that she was attacked for money because all of her money was gone and so was the tv."said the other cop;"You said that she was your secretary,mr. Hudson?"

"Yes,she was."started he still in shock;"I can't believe that she's dead and that somebody killed her."

"Well,we're sorry that we had to bring you this difficult news."answered the oldest cop as they both got up and walked away;"We will keep you up to date about the case."

Devon was walking along the sand with shawn;"Maybe I should go home again to see if mom has left her room yet."

"Can we please talk first?"begged her friend;"I know that there's a lot going on in your life right now and I don't want to push or anything,but I want to talk to you about what happened between us."

"Why?"started she tired;"What is there to talk about,shawn,we slept together while you were still with eva and now suddenly you have dumped her for reasons that I don't understand just like I don't understand why you have been acting so weird towards me lately or why you slept with me either."

"Is that so hard to understand?"said shawn as he took her hands into his and stopped walking;"I wanted to be with you and it's not eva that I'm in love with or ever have been!"

"But why now?"asked his friend confused;"What happened is so confusing to me,shawn,because…."

"It was confusing to me too,because I didn't expect this to happen,but lately I have found out that I'm in love with you and probably have been for a long time."answered he;"Why is it confusing for you,devon,maybe because you have discovered the same thing?"

"No,I have been in love with you since…."started devon hesitating;"Since I was still in junior-high."

"Then what is so confusing for you about us sleeping together?"asked her friend;"Aren't you happy about this then and about me finally admitting that I have feelings for you too,devon?"

"It was confusing because it was the first time."said she;"I know it must sounds stupid and all,but I just didn't expect it and I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Ofcourse it was the first time for us and I didn't plan for this to happen either,so is that why you're so confused?"laughed shawn,but stopped when he saw the angry look on devon's face and got confused;"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If you can't understand that then I'm not going to explain it!"answered his friend and walked away;"I have to get home."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14…

Later that night Michael was still working at his firm when jon came into his office;"Kristy asked me why there policeofficers in here today,Michael,it seems that her secretary told her about that."

"What did you tell her?"started he worried;"You didn't tell her the truth,did you?"

"Ofcourse not."answered jon;"That's your place to tell her if you decide to,Michael,not mine."

"I don't see what point there would be in telling kristy about beth's death and it might scare her,jon,so I'm not going to tell her about that."said his boss;"Since I fired beth the whole business deals falling through-affair has been put to a stop and nothing has been going wrong since,so I think that there will be no more trouble."

"What about the man that beth was feeding the information to?"asked he hesitating;"You told me yourself that beth told you that he will do anything to get some kind of revenge for his family and that he wants to hurts your family,so won't he be a problem?"

"What can he do?"laughed Michael;"With beth being gone in this firm and us on the look out for more problems there is not a damn thing that he can do to us,jon,so don't worry about it."

At the cory's devon was laying in her room when there was a knocking-sound against her bedroomwindow and a bit surprised about that devon opened up her window,where she saw shawn hanging there in the tree that stood right next to her bedroomwindow;"What are you doing in there,shawn Cassidy,are you nuts or something?"

"I wanted to talk to you and I wasn't sure if you'd open the door for me,so I decided to climb up here."said he;"Can I please come in?"

"Sure."answered devon and couldn't help smiling as she helped him through the window and into her room;"You're crazy climbing up that tree!"

"I'm crazy about you."started her friend slowly and sat down on the bed with her;"Why were you angry with me earlier,devon,what did I do?"

"You just don't understand,shawn,this wasn't about us having sex for the first time."said she hesitating;"It was about me…"

"Are you being serious?"asked shawn stuned when he suddenly realized what devon was trying to say;"Was that your first time ever,devon,for real?"

"Yes, was and unlike you I have never slept with anybody before,even though I have had dates."answered his friend annoyed;"That is why it was confusing for me because I hadn't expected it and I didn't know what to expect from you or us afterwards."

"This is great."smiled he happy and kissed her all of a sudden;"I'm glad that I was your first and I don't want this to end between us,because I was serious about being in love with you and I want us to start dating."

"How about my parents and your parents?"asked devon softly;"How do you think that they will react,shawn,what if they are against us dating?"

"Even if they are against it we will still keep seeing eachother because I'm not going to let anybody stop me from being with you."started her friend slowly and suddenly looked scared;"You do want to start dating me and be together,devon,don't you?"

"I guess so."said she with a faint smile;"I never thought that I would see the day that you'd be in my bedroom asking me that,shawn Cassidy,this seems so unreal."

"Does this seem unreal too?"asked shawn teasing as he kissed her again while he gently pushed her down on to the bed,with his body leaned up against hers;"I really am serious about this and our relationship and about how I feel about you,devon,please tell me that you believe me!"

"I do,shawn,I believe you and I feel the same way."smiled his girlfriend and kissed him back;"So I guess this means that you're now my boyfriend."

"You'd better believe it and you're all mine."answered he with a serious look on his face;"I want the whole world to know that we're together,devon,but if you aren't comfortable with anybody knowing right now with everything that is going on in your family then we can keep this between us for a while."

"Can we please stop talking now?"started devon with a faint smile while she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again;"You talk way too much!"

Amanda was in her study when Alison came in;"Is it true that mandy told you that she didn't want to go to college?"

"She did say something like that a few weeks ago,but I didn't take it that seriously because lately your sister has been using any excuse that she can think of to try and upset me."answered her mother looking up;"Did you talk to mandy?"

"Yes,she told me about telling you that she didn't want to go to college."started Alison slowly;"She also said that she wants to live with dad in Chicago,mom,she doesn't want to come back home again."

"Your sister can just forget about that!"said she angry;"I have already told your father that if he doesn't make damn sure that mandy is back with me by the end of the week that I will call my lawer."

"Is that really necessary,mom,this isn't dad's fault and you can't punish him for mandy's behavior."answered her daughter shocked;"Maybe you should just give mandy some time to calm down and see if you guys can't work this out somehow."

"How is this not your father's fault?"asked Amanda furious;"If he had send her back home right away then she wouldn't have been lead to believe that she can use him to avoid her punishment!"

The next day sam was already having breakfast when his daughter came out of the bedroom at his hotelroom;"Goodmorning,dad."

"Goodmorning,honey."started he slowly;"Did you tell your sister yesterday that you want to live with me in Chicago and that you're not going to college?"

"She went straight to mom,didn't she?"asked mandy irritated;"Did mom call you?"

"Yes,your mother called me again lastnight after already warning me earlier about bringing you home again and she sounded pretty upset about what she'd heard from your sister."answered her father;"She already knew about you not wanting to go to college,mandy,but the fact that you want to go to Chicago with me instead of coming home again really got to her and she's not happy about that."

"I don't care if she's happy about it or not,because I'm seventeen and I can live where I want!"said she;"I don't want to live with her anymore,dad,I want to live with you in Chicago."

"If you aren't back with your mother by the end of the week then she will call her lawer,honey,so if your goal was to really getting under your mother's skin then you got what you were aiming for."started sam tired;"I would love for you to move in with me in Chicago,but not because of the fact that you're angry with your mother over the divorce or over the fact that she's seeing greg."

Chad was having breakfast with his wife when their kids came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,guys."

"You're back,mom,does that mean that you two have worked everything out?"asked their youngest daughter happy;"Is everything okay now?"

"It's fine,honey,don't worry about it."answered Cheryl;"Your father and I have had a long talk yesterday and we have sorted things out."

"So your mother is back where she belongs."smiled her husband;"At home with us."

"How about aunt m.j.?"asked alex;"Is uncle adam back with her again too,dad?"

"No,I'm afraid not."started he slowly;"She's still locked up in her bedroom and he's still at tops."

"Ryan thinks that his father is going to divorce his mother."said nick;"Is that true?"

"Your uncle has told justin that,but that's just because he's angry and hurt right now."answered his mother;"Just give them some time and it'll be okay again."

At the hudson's carol was sitting at the breakfast table when Michael came downstairs and gave her a brochure;"What's this,Michael?"

"That is a surprise."smiled he and kissed her before he sat down;"Where's kristy?"

"She's still asleep,I think."started carol surprised when she looked at the brochure;"This is a brochure of Italy."

"Yes,it is."answered her boyfriend;"I have booked us a room in venice for a week and we're flying downthere at the end of the week in my private-plane,carol,that is if you want to come with me?"

"What do you think?"smiled she while she kissed Michael;"Ofcourse I want to go to venice with you for a week."

"Are you guys going to venice?"asked kristy as she came in,overhearing the last bit;"When?"

"At the end of the week."said her father;"We will be gone for a week,kristy."

"Does that mean that you will leave me in charge of the office?"started she with a smile;"Does it?"

"Yes,it does."laughed Michael;"You will be in charge of the office while I'm gone."

Just before noon devon was banging on her mother's bedroomdoor again;"Come on,mom,please open the door!"

"Open the damn door or I will break it down if I have to!"yelled justin worried;"Come on,mom,staying locked-up in there won't solve anything!"

"Aunt Kathleen is here!"said his brother as he came running up the stairs with Kathleen;"Is she still in there?"

"Yes,she won't open the door or even answer us no matter what we try."answered devon in tears and turned towards her aunt;"What are we suppose to do now,aunt Kathleen,we have been trying to get mom to open up the door eversince the morning after her birthday,but she's still in there!"

"Just break it down!"started she slowly as she looked at justin;"Do you think that you can break the door down or do you want me to call your uncle or something?"

"No,I can break it down myself."said her nephew;"She has to come out of there one way or the other."

"If you don't open up this door right now your son is going to kick it in,m.j."warned Kathleen her sister through the door and waited for an answer,but when there was still no sound she turned towards justin;"Break it down,justin."

"Sorry,mom."answered he while began to kick in the door untill it finally cracked open and they were able to get into the room;"Mom…?"

"Mom?"asked devon as she saw m.j. laying on the bed,with her back turned towards them,and sat down next to her,trying to wake her up when she saw that she had her eyes closed;"Hey,mom,wake up!"

"Why isn't she waking up?"started her little brother worried as he saw that m.j. wasn't reacting to devon calling out her name or to devon shaking her a bit;"What is wrong with her,aunt Kathleen?"

"I don't know,ryan,let me see."said she and as soon as she saw her sister's pale face and felt that she was burning up and realizing that something was terribly wrong and that m.j. was unconscious she turned towards justin;"Call 911 for an ambulance,justin,now!"

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15….

At brava Amanda had decided to skip lunch and was working in her office when greg walked in,looking angry;"Why did you lie to me?"

"Excuse me?"asked his girlfriend surprised;"I didn't lie to you,greg,what are you talking about?"

"At lunch yesterday I asked you what your ex had to do with this mess with mandy and if he wasn't suppose to be in Chicago."answered he;"Why didn't you just tell me that he was in town instead of pretending that he was still in Chicago?"

"I never told you that sam was still in Chicago."started Amanda irritated;"So I didn't lie to you!"

"But you didn't tell me the truth either!"said her boyfriend;"Why did you keep that from me,Amanda,did you think that I wasn't going to find out that he was in town?"

"It didn't seem important enough to me to tell you because sam isn't going to be in town for much longer and he'll be back in Chicago soon enough."answered she;"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because you thought that it was important enough to lie to me about it!"started greg angry as he turned around and walked away;"If I hadn't ran into mandy with her father downtown then I wouldn't have known."

Trying to focus on her designs Nicole was so into that that she didn't even notice her officedoor opening up when somebody suddenly put their arms around her,whispering into her ear;"Surprise."

"What are you doing here?"asked Nicole without turning around;"Shouldn't you be at the policestation or something?"

"No,I took the rest of the day off to take my lovely wife with me to the beach."said her husband surprised as he turned Nicole towards him and noticed the upset look in her eyes;"What's wrong,Nicole,are you still angry with me or something?"

"This isn't about you!"answered she annoyed;"Not everything is about you."

"Then what is it?"asked shane worried;"Did something happen?"

"Kathleen called me."started his wife softly;"M.j. was rushed to the hospital

and it doesn't look good,shane,she's really sick."

"What about adam?"answered he shocked;"Does he know yet?"

"No,he wasn't at tops and they're out looking for him."said Nicole with tears in her eyes;"This is really serious."

"I'm sure that Jamie will make her better again,honey,he's one of the best doctors there is."started her husband as he pulled Nicole into his arms;"It'll be okay again."

At the hospital Kathleen was waiting outside the e.r. with the rest of the family when her mother came towards them,quickly followed by Cheryl and chad,who'd been at mary's place when mary had received the call about m.j. being in the hospital;"How is she?"

"We don't know yet,because Jamie is still in there with her."answered Kathleen;"But I don't think it's good,mama,m.j. was burning up and hardly breathing and we couldn't wake her up when we found her."

"If we had broken down the door yesterday or the day before that then maybe mom would be okay now."started her niece with tears in her eyes;"Mom still had the same clothes on that she had on at the party and the morning after that she came home soaked after being out in the rain all night long,so she must have been in those wet clothes the whole time and that's why she's so sick now."

"This isn't your fault,devon,you guys couldn't have known."said mary as she put her arms around her granddaughter;"You can't blame yourself for this."

"Do you know who we can blame for this?"asked her grandson suddenly angry as he got up;"This is all dad's fault because if he hadn't run out on her then mom wouldn't have locked herself up in the bedroom in her wet clothes and then she wouldn't be here in this damn hospital right now!"

"That isn't fair,justin,your father couldn't have known that something like this was going to happen and you can't blame him for walking away after what happened because he was in shock."answered Cheryl;"We have to find adam and tell him what happened."

"I have already called tops,but there was no answer in his room."said her sister;"Cass went to tops to see if adam was there just before I called mama at mary's place and he called me a few minutes ago to tell me that adam wasn't there,so he's going to look for him all over town untill he finds him and bring him to the hospital."

"Maybe I should help cass to look for adam,because two can find more then one."started chad hesitating and turned towards his wife;"Or do you want me to stay with you?"

"Ofcourse I do,chad,but finding adam is just as important and it's sweet of you to want to go look for him."said she;"But do you really think that it's such a good idea if you went looking for him after everything that has happened?"

"I know that adam is probably furious at me right now and that he'll go nuts if he happen to see me,but that isn't important at this point and adam just has to be found."answered her husband as he walked away;"I will call you guys as soon as I find him."

"How is mom?"asked devon worried when Jamie suddenly came out of the e.r. and towards them;"She's going to be allright,isn't she?"

"I wish that I could promise you that,devon,but I can't and your mother is really sick."started he slowly;"She has a pneumonia,a really high fever that's still rising and she doesn't seem to respond the anything so far,so we're bringing her to the i.c.u. and atleast try to bring her fever down with medicine and icepacks."

That afternoon carol was walking along the Hudson-estate with Michael;"Now that you're leaving kristy in charge at the office,don't you think that you should tell her about what happened to your old secretary and about alan garrison?"

"Why?"asked her boyfriend;"The matter with garrison isn't a problem anymore because I fired beth and her death has got nothing to do with my firm or with my daughter for that matter,so why worry kristy when there's no need to?"

"Maybe you should take beth's words more seriously,Michael,maybe you should atleast hire a detective to look into alan garrison's life and find out why that man has got something against you and your family."started carol softly;"It is a fact that beth worked for him and that she died after she tried to warn you about him."

"I have already hired somebody to check out garrison and I have asked jon to keep an eye on kristy for me,so I've got it all under control."smiled he and kissed carol;"But it's sweet of you to worry like this."

At the hospital devon was waiting with her family,outside of the i.c.u. where her mother was laying in a private room,for her uncles to bring her father there when shawn suddenly showed up;"Hi,what are you doing here,shawn?"

"What do you think?"asked he and pulled her into his arms;"I came as soon as I heard,devon,how's your mother doing?"

"Not good."started his girlfriend with tears in her eyes as she lay her head against his chest;"She might die,shawn."

"She isn't going to die damn it!"said justin angry;"Stop saying that!"

"Calm down,justin,there's no need to yell at your sister like that."answered his aunt him tired;"Maybe you guys should go home or something for a while because there's not much that you can do here right now anyway."

"What are we suppose to do at home?"asked ryan irritated;"Why do we have to go home while you guys get to stay,aunt Kathleen,that's our mom in there!"

"We can take turns,ryan,your grandmother can drive you guys home to get something to eat and you can come back later on."said she;"Staying all here at the hospital isn't going to change anything."

"Your aunt is right,devon,so I'm taking you home to get something to eat and to get some rest or something."started shawn slowly as he looked at devon;"Your aunt will call us if there's any change."

"Maybe you're right and this place is pretty depressing,so a bit of fresh air would be nice."answered she;"Are you coming too,ryan?"

"Why don't you come back to my house with me to keep me company,ryan."started mary while she gently pulled her grandson away from the i.c.u. as shawn took devon with him;"Your aunt will call us as soon as there's any change."

At mary's place lacey had been out for a walk when she got back into their room and was shocked to find him packing;"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing!"said her boyfriend;"We're going back to new York in the morning."

"No,jesse,why?"asked lacey and stopped him from packing;"Why do you suddenly want to leave?"

"Why?"yelled he suddenly angry while he pulled away from lacey;"Thanks to me justin's mother is now laying is some hospitalbed,dying,and I don't think that her family will be all that happy with me after this!"

"She's not only justin's mother,but yours as well and that's your family too!"started his girlfriend softly;"Mary has already told you that she isn't angry with you and so have both Kathleen and Cheryl,so running away is the worst thing that you could be doing right now!"

"What about ryan?"asked jesse tired;"He's mad enough to kill me right now and I haven't seen justin since it happened and he's suppose to be a good friend of mine,lacey,so I'm sure that they will be happy to see me leave."

"If justin tells you that he wants you to stay,jesse,would you stay then?"said she;"Please,baby,atleast wait another day and if you still want to leave then we will."

"Allright,but just one day!"answered her boyfriend;"One day!"

Later that night adam,who was really drunk,was stumbling towards his room at tops when he saw chad standing outside of his room;"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you,adam,there is something that I have to tell you."said his brother-in-law when adam took a swing at him and knocked him down;"Listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to all the lies and I've had enough of the damn secrets!"yelled he angry and opened his door;"Get out of my face!"

"Not untill I tell you what I came here to say!"answered chad while he stopped adam from closing the door in his face;"It's about your wife."

"Don't say a word about my wife!"started his brother-in-law as he hit chad again;"You guys must have had a lot of fun behind my back for all these years!"

"It wasn't like that,adam,do you really believe that?"asked he tired and got up again;"Your wife loves you and she never kept this from you to hurt you or anything like that!"

"My wife doesn't know what love is!"yelled adam furious,knocking chad down again while he started to use him as a punching bag;"If you love somebody then you don't keep secrets from them or keep telling them lies!"

"Please listen to me,adam,I didn't come here to throw what happened back in your face!"said his brother-in-law and tried to push adam away from him;"I came here to tell you that your wife is laying in the hospital and that she could die!"

"You're lying!"started he still angry as well as in doubt about what chad had just told him,but he did stop hitting chad as he sat down on the ground next to him;"This is just a damn trick to get me back!"

"This isn't a trick,adam,it's the truth and right now your wife is fighting for her life in a hospitalbed in the i.c.u."answered chad while he got up and pulled adam with him;"I came to take you down to the hospital with me before it's too late!"

At the garage at tops sam got into the elevator when his ex-wife suddenly got in as well;"Hi,Amanda."

"Don't hi me,sam fowler,why haven't you brought my daughter home again and why are you still here in baycity instead of back in Chicago?"said she a bit angry while he pushed the button;"Thanks to you greg is now angry with me."

"Why is that my fault?"asked sam irritated;"It isn't my fault that he was surprised to see me at tops,because he wouldn't have been if you had been honest with the poor guy."

"Don't try to change the subject!"answered his ex-wife;"My relationship with greg is none of your damn business,sam,so just stay out of it!"

"I never said that it was."started he angry when all of a sudden there was a loud noise and the elevator stopped in between floors;"Damn it!"

"What just happened,sam,why isn't this thing moving anymore?""asked Amanda scared while sam grabbed the emergency-phone;"Sam…?"

"The elevator is dead."said her ex-husband and put back the phone;"That damn thing isn't working either and I don't have my cellphone with me,Amanda,do you have yours with you?"

"No,it's in my car."answered she;"Are we stuck here?"

"Only untill they fix it again and that will be soon enough probably."started sam slowly as he sat down on the ground;"Atleast I hope so."

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16…..

Kathleen was still at the hospital with her sister,justin and cass,who'd returned right after chad called him with the news that he'd found adam and was on his way back,when they saw chad and adam coming towards them in the hallway;"Finally!"

"What happened to you?"asked Cheryl shocked when she saw her husband's face covered in blood and bruises and turned,angry,towards adam;"Did you do that to him?"

"It's okay,Cheryl,just leave it alone!"answered her husband quickly;"Atleast adam is here where he should be now!"

"Where were you when mom locked herself up in your bedroom in her wet clothes?"started justin angry as he looked at his father;"If you hadn't left mom like that then she wouldn't be laying in that bed,dad,fighting for her life while you were too busy getting waisted and feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Justin!"warned his uncle him;"Blaming your father isn't the answer!"

"I'm sorry,but how was I suppose to know?"asked adam still in shock about what chad had told him on the way over to the hospital;"How is she doing?"

"Not so good,adam,your wife's got a pneumonia,a really high fever that's still rising and she doesn't seem to respond to anything that they have tried so far and she's also on a respirator because of the fact that she can hardly breath on her own,so Jamie had her brought into this private room in the i.c.u. and now they are trying to bring her fever down with stronger medication and icepacks and nobody can go into the room except for the doctors and nurses."answered Kathleen tired;"She might not even make it through the night."

"But that can't be,Kathleen,she can't die!"started he and sank down on a chair;"I was mad at her,but not this mad and I don't want her to die!"

At tops lisa was about to go home when she pressed the button of one of the elevators and it didn't work,so she turned towards her manager;"What's wrong with the elevator?"

"It hasn't been working since a little while ago and I have already called a mechanic,but he says that the button is probably out of order,so there's nothing to worry about because otherwise the alarms would have gone off and he told me to hang a defect sign on the elevator-door,which I have already done downstairs and I'm going to do it here right now."answered the man;"So it's just one elevator tonight or the stairs,mrs. Frame,I'm sorry."

"Don't be,because it's better to take the stairs anyway."laughed she;"Has anybody been complaining about the defect elevator yet?"

"No,but that's probably because we've had a really slow night and there weren't that many guests here."said her manager;"The mechanic promised to come downhere as soon as possible,but that will probably be tomorrow-morning."

"It's better to have a busted-up button then a broken down elevator,isn't it?"asked lisa with a faint smile as she walked towards the stairs;"Bye,Ken."

Hours later,in the middle of the night,after being trapped in the elevator for almost seven hours Amanda began to panic and started pounding on the door as well as yelling;"Help!somebody!help!"

"Calm down,Amanda,nobody's going to hear you because judging by the time they're all probably asleep."said her ex-husband as he grabbed her arms;"It won't do you any good if you start to panic!"

"This is all your fault!"yelled she furious while she began hitting sam against his chest and he just let her untill she finally broke down in his arms;"I don't want to die in here!"

"You're not going to die!"answered sam and held her tight while he started to comfort her;"It's gonna be okay,baby,we're going to get out of here."

"When?"asked his ex-wife in tears as she looked into his eyes;"You told me that hours ago and we're still trapped in here,sam!"

"You still look drop-dead gorgeous to me,Amanda,just like the night that we first met."started he hesitating while he kept staring into her eyes and with his hands he began to softly stroke her shoulders and back;"Do you still remember that night?"

"Sam…."said Amanda tired and confused as she tried to ignore the strange tension building up in the elevator;"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea,but I don't want to stop."whispered her ex-husband as he started kissing her neck while his hands were all over her body,gently undressing her;"Do you want me to stop,Amanda,do you?"

"No!"answered she,not able to resist the burning passion between them,as she kissed him back and they started making love…

Early the next morning adam was sitting,totally exhausted,in a chair next to his wife's hospitalroom in the i.c.u. when mary arrived;"Hi."

"Have you been here all night?"asked mary worried as she sat down next to him;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said her son-in-law;"I'm doing better then my wife is,mary!"

"I just ran into Jamie and some new doctor is on the way overhere and m.j.'s fever has gone up to 41.1. degrees,so that's not good."answered she;"Why don't you go home to get some rest,take a shower and get something to eat?"

"No,I want to stay here with my wife."started adam tired;"I don't want to go home!"

"She isn't going to wake up any time soon,adam,so there's no reason why you wouldn't be able to go home for a while or are you scared to go home?"asked his mother-in-law as she got up and gently pulled adam with her,away from the i.c.u. and from his wife's room;"You're going to have to face your kids and go back home at some point,so I'm going to drive you home right now!"

At the cory-estate Alison has just discovered that her mother hadn't spend the night at home,so she was about to call greg to see if Amanda was there when the doorbell rang and she found mandy standing there;"Dad didn't come home lastnight,ali."

"Didn't he come home?"started she surprised;"Neither did mom!"

"That's weird."answered her sister;"Did she stay over at greg's?"

"I don't know and I was about to call him to find out,mandy,but the thing that worries me is that whenever mom decides not to come home she always lets me know."said Alison and quickly made the call to greg while mandy walked into the livingroom,waiting for her sister to come back ,which she did after a few minutes;"Greg said that he hasn't seen her since around lunchtime when he went down to her office because he was angry at her for not telling him that dad was in town,so mom hasn't spend the night there."

"Then where did she spend the night?"asked she curious;"And where did dad spend the night?"

"I have no idea."started her sister slowly when she saw the happy look on mandy's face;"No way,mandy,that's impossible!"

"I didn't say anything,ali,but it is a fact that both mom and dad didn't come home lastnight and that nobody seems to know where either of them are right now."smiled mandy;"So that could mean that they are together for some reason."

Lacey was helping Cheryl to open up mary's place when justin walked in;"Hi,guys."

"Thanks for coming,justin,I know that this is a difficult time for you with your mother being in the hospital and that you're probably angry with jesse right now,but I didn't know what else to do to keep jesse from going back to new York."started lacey softly;"He really thinks that everybody will be happy to see him go."

"That isn't true,lacey,I was really angry at him after what happened and about the way that he used me to get back at my mother."answered he;"But I'm not angry anymore and in a way I can understand why he did what he did,thinking that mom gave him away as soon as he was born and after the life that he has had with his adoptive parents."

"I'm sure that m.j. wouldn't want jesse to leave because now that she knows that he's her son she will want him to stay as soon as she wakes up again."said his aunt;"We all want him to stay,lacey."

"Try telling jesse that,Cheryl,he's so convinced that after what happened and m.j. ending up in the hospital that you all want him to leave."answered she;"Especially after what happened with ryan."

"Ryan's just upset and that will pass."said justin;"I want jesse to stay too and I will tell him that,because he's my brother and family should stick together."

While their daughters were wondering where their parents were Amanda was laying in sam's arms,after making love to him,on the elevator floor,half asleep when she suddenly woke up and realized where they were and what they had done,so she got up and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?"asked sam as he woke up too from the noise and got up from the floor too;"Amanda?"

"We should get dressed before this elevator starts moving again,sam,I don't think that either of us wants to be caught naked in here."answered she with a faint smile;"Atleast I don't."

"Is everything okay?"started her ex-husband confused when he noticed that Amanda was trying to avoid looking at him and that she was acting really nervous while he got dressed as well;"Are you upset about what happened?"

"Just get dressed before this thing starts moving again,sam!"said Amanda as suddenly the elevator did begin to move again;"See?"

"That isn't an answer to my question!"answered he irritated;"Are you upset?"

"Amanda?Sam?"asked lisa shocked when suddenly the elevator reached the restaurant,opening its doors and she saw the two of them standing there;"Oh,my god,have you guys been in here all night long?"

"Yes,don't worry because we're fine."said her sister-in-law quickly as she got out and walked away before sam or anybody else could stop her;"I have to call my daughters,because they must be worried sick by now."

"Amanda!"called sam on after her tired;"Damn it!"

Around lunchtime adam was sound asleep on the couch,after falling asleep there as soon as he'd come home to change his clothes and get something to eat,when his daughter woke him up;"Dad!"

"What is it?"asked he still a bit hazy and sat up straight as he looked up at devon,who was standing infront of him with shawn;"What time is it?"

"Uncle jamie called."answered devon with tears in her eyes;"We have to get to the hospital right now."

"To the hospital?"started her father worried as he realized that something must have happened to his wife and almost jumped up;"Did something happen?"

"It seems to be under control right now,but it was touch and go for a while."said shawn as they rushed to the car;"Jamie said that her heart stopped for a few minutes untill they got it going again."

"I called justin and ryan as well,so they will meet us at the hospital."answered his girlfriend as her father wanted to get into the drivers-seat;"Maybe I should drive,dad!"

"I can drive the damn car,devon!"said adam irritated as he got in and drove off as soon as devon got into the backseat,but calmed down when he saw the upset look on her face;"I'm sorry,honey,I didn't mean to snap at you."

Amanda was outside in the garden,thinking about what had happened in the elevator,when her oldest daughter came outside as well;"Dad has called for the third time now,mom,he wants you to call him back."

"I will."answered she irritated;"When I feel like it!"

"Are you okay?"asked Alison worried;"It must have been terrible being stuck in that elevator all night."

"I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it!"said her mother tired when she saw greg coming out of the house;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay and the maid told me that you were out here when she let me in."started he surprised about her reaction and pulled Amanda into his arms;"Lisa told me what happened to you."

"For the last time,greg,I'm fine!"yelled Amanda angry as she pushed him away and ran into the house;"Just leave me alone!"

"Don't take it personal,greg,because mom has been like this eversince she got home this morning."said her daughter while she turned towards greg;"It's probably just a reaction to what happened to her."

"Would you please ask her to call me as soon as she's feeling a bit better again?"asked greg as he walked away;"Just tell your mother that I love her and that I'm worried about her."

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17….

At the policestation shane was working when one of his officers came in;"Excuse me,captain."

"What is it,sir?"asked he annoyed and looked up;"This better be important!"

"It is,sir,the hospital just called about the latest victim of the serial-rapist."started the man slowly;"She died an hour ago."

"She's dead?"said shane shocked;"I thought that she was doing a bit better yesterday,bob?"

"I don't know anything about that,captain,all I know is that she died because of her injuries."answered he;"So that means that we can now add murder to the list of crimes by the serial-rapist."

"Damned!"started his captain tired;"Tell joe to set up the conference-room for a meeting and I will call in all the names of the officers that I want to be attending that meeting,because I'm going to set up a task-force for this case!"

"Is it really that serious?"asked bob;"To set up a task-force,captain?"

"Six women were attacked and raped in a little over a month and one of them just died,bob,so it sure as hell is serious!"answered he angry;"Just do what I have asked of you!"

Just before three that day alex was surprised when her boyfriend showed up at her doorstep;"What are you doing here,Kevin,shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"No,I finished early."said he while he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her as they walked into the livingroom,but got irritated when he saw Darren sitting on the couch;"What are you doing here,Darren?"

"Probaly the same thing that you are doing here."answered he;"To see how everybody is doing here."

"Darren came to see if there was anything that he could do for us."started alex slowly;"He was worried about us,Kevin."

"How nice of him."said he sarcasticly;"Real nice."

"Will you ask your brother to call me when he gets home?"asked Darren as he got up and walked towards the hallway;"I need to know if he's able to work this weekend,alex,but tell him that if he can't then that's no problem."

"I will tell him,Darren,thanks."answered she and went back into the livingroom after Darren had left,surprised to find Kevin there with an angry look on his face;"What's the matter with you?"

"What was he doing here?"asked Kevin angry as he grabbed her arm;"How long has this been going on between you two?"

"Let go off me!"said his girlfriend irritated and pushed him away;"There is nothing going on between us and Darren was only here because he's worried,Kevin,he was just being friendly."

"I don't believe you!"answered he furious;"He's nick's friend and not yours!"

"Get out!"yelled alex just as angry while she pushed Kevin towards the frontdoor and out of the house;"Don't come back untill you can act normal again!"

Outside of the hospital justin was getting back into his mother's car,after spending hours outside of his mother's hospitalroom again,and he was backing his car out of the parkingspace when he heard a loud bang;"Damn it!"

"Where did you learn how to drive,idiot?"asked an angry voice coming from the drivers-seat of the car that he'd bumped into;"Don't you know that you should look before you put a car in reverse?"

"I'm sorry!"said justin tired as he got out of the car and went to see what the damage was;"It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"You again!"started the woman who got out of the other car surprised while she calmed down again as she stared at justin;"You keep bumping into me,don't you?"

"Hey,you bumped into me last time!"answered he irritated;"I'm sorry that I ran into your car and I will have my cousin fix your car for free,lady,but these last few days have been the worst days of my life and I'm not in the mood for this right now,so I will give you my phonenumber and you can give me yours and I will have my cousin contact you about the car."

"Calm down,because it isn't worth getting a heartattack over!"said she with a faint smile and stuck out her hand;"I'm sage and you are?"

"I'm justin and I'm not always such a big jerk,but you have caught me at a bad time and I'm really sorry about backing into your car."started justin slowly;"Normally I'm much more carefull when I drive,but I'm just a bit out of it these days."

"You look like you could use a cup of coffee,justin,so how about we go grab ourselves a cup of coffee at a really nice coffeehouse that I know not far from here and work out something for the car there."asked the woman;"Shall I drive before you back into anybody else's car?"

"Very funny!"answered he with a faint smile and got into the car with her after he'd parked m.j.'s car back into the parkingspace again;"Let's go."

Kristy was sitting in her office when her father came in;"Hi,dad,what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something."started he hesitating;"It's about my vacation with carol."

"What about it?"asked his daughter surprised;"You guys are still going,aren't you?"

"Ofcourse we are,kristy,we're leaving tomorrow."answered Michael and showed her a beautyfull diamond-ring in a jewelery-box;"This is what I want to talk to you about."

"Is that what I think it is?"said she;"Are you going to ask carol to marry you?"

"Would you mind if I did?"asked her father worried;"I want you to know that this doesn't mean that I have forgotten your mother or that I don't love her anymore,because that isn't true and I will always love your mother,but even though I thought that I'd never be able to love anybody else again after she died carol has somehow been able to open up my heart again and I really love her."

"It's okay,dad,I don't mind if you asked carol to marry you."laughed kristy;"Carol is great and she's like a second mother to me,so I think that you should ask her to marry you and I think that mom would have agreed with me."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."smiled he relieved;"I'm going to ask her when we are in Italy."

At tops sam was at the bar,thinking about what had happened in the elevator between him and Amanda and about his ex-wife's reaction to it afterwards,when his daughter sat down next to him;"Isn't it a bit early for drinking,dad?"

"I'm not drinking,mandy,this is just a mineral water."answered sam irritated;"Are you checking up on me?"

"No,but I am worried about you because it must have been pretty hard being locked up with mom in that elevator all night."started she slowly;"Did you guys fight all the time that you were in there?"

"Ofcourse we didn't and stop being so hard on your mother all the time,mandy,because she doesn't deserve that!"said her father;"We didn't get a divorce because your mother was always angry at me or something!"

"I didn't say that and I'm not always being hard on mom,but when I am she does deserve it!"answered mandy angry as she got up and walked away;"I'm going back to the room,dad."

"Mandy…!"started he tired and ashamed about snapping at mandy like that and went on after her;"Wait a minute!"

"What for?"asked his daughter;"You suddenly seem to be on mom's side,so what's the point in talking to you?"

"I'm on nobody's side,honey,but I do think that you should try to look at things from your mother's point of view for a change."said sam;"Why don't we go out to dinner with your mother and Alison tonight,because then maybe we can find a way to resolve this problem."

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18….

Justin had been spending the last hour or so with the woman,who he didn't even know and who he'd bumped twice,talking and drinking coffee at a little coffeehouse near the hospital,and loving every second of it;"This is really weird,sage."

"What it?"asked she with a smile;"That we're having coffee together after you ran into my car or that your plan to get me to do something with you worked?"

"I didn't have a plan to get you to do something with me,so I didn't back into your car for that."answered justin with a faint smile;"But thanks to that I did get to buy you a cup of coffee that I owed you."

"We have talked about a lot of things in this last hour or so,justin,except for what you said outside of the hospital before."started his new friend hesitating;"Do you want to talk about that?"

"No,not really."said he;"This last hour has been wonderfull,because for a little while I wasn't thinking about the mess that my family is in right now and that felt great."

"So thanks to me and my big mouth I have just reminded you of that again?"asked sage a bit ashamed;"I'm sorry."

"Don't be because it's okay."answered her new friend;"I'm really glad that we ran into eachother and that we came downhere for some coffee,sage,because I didn't realize how much I needed a break."

"Me too."said she;"I love my work as a doctor and I get to help a lot of people,but sometimes it drives me up the wall and I feel totally helpless."

"Since we both had such a good time how about seeing eachother again?"started justin hesitating;"Maybe we can go out to dinner or something?"

"Like as in a date?"asked his new friend surprised;"I don't know,justin,I had a great time and I'd love to go out with you,but I don't think that this would work and that I'm the kind of date that you're looking for."

"Ofcourse you are and If I didn't want to go out with you I wouldn't have asked."answered he confused when sage got up;"What are you doing?"

"We have to go back because I have to be back at the hospital within ten minutes."said sage softly as justin followed her outside to her car and they both got in;"I really had a great time with you,justin,but trust me when I tell you that this wouldn't work."

That evening Nicole had been trying to keep shane's dinner warm,but by the time that he showed up it was stone-cold and his wife was pretty irritated about that;"Why didn't you call me up to let me know that you were going to be late again?"

"Because I didn't realize how late it was untill I left about twenty minutes ago,Nicole,it's not like I set out to be this late or that I like spending so much time at the station."said shane irritated as well;"It's not like I have an easy job like you,Nicole,I can't close the policestation at six or something and just go home."

"Go to hell,shane Cassidy!"answered she angry and walked away;"Enjoy your cold meal!"

"Wait!"started her husband slowly as he realized how stupid he was acting and that his wife did have a reason to be upset with him,so he went on after her and caught up with Nicole in their bedroom where he grabbed her arm;"Wait,honey,I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?"asked Nicole furious while she pulled away from shane;"Do you have any idea how it feels sitting here at home,waiting for you and wondering when or if you're going to come home again,shane,you're a cop and that's a dangerous job!"

"You're right and I'm the biggest jerk on earth for acting like that or for not calling you,but this damn case with this serial-rapist is driving me crazy and today his latest victim died!"said he tired and pulled Nicole back towards him,into his arms,while he gently kissed her;"But you're still right,honey,I should have called and I should think more about what this waiting for me to come home is like for you."

At the hudson's Michael was sitting in his bedroom with carol;"Are you ready for our little adventure tomorrow?"

"Ofcourse."answered his girlfriend;"Have you told kristy about alan garrison yet?"

"Do we have to go after that again,carol?"asked Michael annoyed;"I have already told you that I'm not going to tell her and I have hired somebody to look into that man's past in order to find out why he's got it in for me and my family."

"But what if he goes after your daughter while we're away in Italy?"started she worried;"Do you really think that he had nothing to do with beth's death?"

"I'm already on top of things and I have asked jon to look out for kristy."said her boyfriend;"There really isn't anything to worry about and nothing will happen to my daughter."

"That's probably what beth thought too."answered carol softly;"Please,michael,tell kristy the truth."

"Jon will keep an eye on things and I have told him that if alan garrison does become a problem that he has to call nicole's husband right away."started he slowly;"Let's go to sleep and don't worry so much."

Jesse had been hiding away in his room all day long when there was a knock on his door and he heard his brother's voice;"Can I please come in,jesse?"

"What for?"asked he and opened up the door;"To yell at me or hit me or something?"

"No,not for that."said justin with a faint smile;"I'm still your friend,even after what you did,and I might have been angry at you for a while at first because of what you did,but I'm not anymore and we're brothers,jesse,so that means something to me and to you too I hope."

"Lacey asked you to come and talk to me,didn't she?"asked his brother;"She told you that I wanted to go back to new York,didn't she?"

"She's just worried about you and so am i."started he slowly;"The way that you told mom about who you were was stupid and cruel,but I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your situation."

"It's better if I go away,because I'm nothing but trouble and thanks to me your mother's in the hospital."answered jesse tired;"Cheryl told us that she could die,so if she does then I'm sure that none of you will ever forgive me for that and I probably wouldn't able to either now that I know that I was wrong and that she hadn't given me away at birth."

"She's your mother too,jesse,not just mine and you were only responsible for upsetting her and my dad is to blame for her being in the hospital!"said his brother a bit angry;"Don't you think that you should stay and make things right with our mother,because I have no doubt that when she wakes up again that she will want to get to know you and it would probably upset her even more if she were to find out that you're gone."

"Do you think that she would want me to stay after everything that I have done?"asked he and saw the answer in justin's eyes;"Allright,I will stay for now,but I can't promise you for how long."

At tops sam was having dinner with his daughters and his ex-wife;"Isn't this much better then fighting?"

"When are you coming home again,mandy?"asked Amanda as she looked at her youngest daughter;"The school called and they said that if you don't come back to school within a week or so that they were forced to let you fail your senior-year."

"So what?"asked her daughter irritated;"Who cares about school anyway?"

"Mandy!"warned sam her quickly when he saw the angry look in amanda's eyes;"School is important and you need your highschool-diploma!"

"Starting this Monday you will go back to school again,mandy!"started his ex-wife slowly,surprised about the sudden support she was getting from sam;"You might still have to do some catching-up to get even with rest of your class in time for finals within two week or so,but that shouldn't be a problem for you."

"No way that I'm going back to school,mom,now now and not ever!"answered she angry as she got up and walked away;"Thanks a lot,dad,thanks for nothing!"

"I'll talk to her."said her sister to her parents and quickly followed mandy;"Wait up,mandy!"

"I'm sorry,Amanda,this probably wasn't such a good idea after all."started sam slowly after both of his daughters had left and moved a bit closer towards Amanda;"Why did you run off like that the other day,Amanda,don't you think that we need to talk about things?"

"There's nothing to talk about,sam,what happened was a big mistake and you should just go back to Chicago!"answered she tired and got up;"Please just forget that it ever happened!"

"I can't do that and I don't understand how you can either!"said her ex-husband surprised;"As he got up too and grabbed her arm when she wanted to walk away;"We made love in that elevator,Amanda,we can't just not talk about that and forget that it ever happened!"

"We can and we will,because it was wrong and it shouldn't have happened,sam,so please just let it be!"begged Amanda and left;"Tell the girls that I was tired and that I went home."

Just outside of m.j. hospitalroom adam had been sitting there eversince he'd arrived there earlier that day with his sister-in-law,who had been there with him for the last few hours or so got up;"It's time to go home,adam,do you need a ride home since devon left with your car a few hours ago."

"No,I don't need a ride home,Kathleen,I'm staying right here!"answered he;"I let your mother talk me into going home once and my wife almost died while I was at home,sleeping,so that's not going to happen to me again and that is why I'm staying right here with my wife."

"Even if you stay here then she could still…"started Kathleen softly and put her hand on his arm;"Just let me take you home,so that you can get some rest and then you can come back in the morning."

"I don't want to come back in the morning!"said her brother-in-law irritated as he got up and walked up to his wife's room,where he stared through the window inside;"I want to stay here with m.j. and there's nothing that you can say that will change my mind!"

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19….

The next day kristy was standing in the hallway with her father and carol,saying goodbye to them as they were ready to leave for their vacation;"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you guys to the airport in Chicago,dad,I really wouldn't mind."

"No,I'll drive us downthere and you hold down the fort downhere."laughed he and gave her a hug;"Be a good girl,honey,don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Michael!"smiled his girlfriend as she softly punched him against his shoulder;"Don't her like that!"

"I hope that you guys have a great time in Italy."said kristy while she gave carol a hug as well;"I'll miss you guys."

"We will miss you too,kris."answered her father's girlfriend;"Don't work too hard,sweety,make sure that you spend enough time with evan,because there's more to life then just work."

At the hospital sage was walking towards her office with Jamie when a nurse came up to them with a bouquet of flowers;"I think that these are for you,doctor fuentes."

"For me?"asked sage surprised and looked at the flowers;"Are you sure?"

"The card said for sage,who is the most gorgeous amd exotic doc in the hospital."started the nurse hesitating while sage took a look at the card;"Aren't they for you then,doctor Fuentes?"

"You're right,Hannah,they must be for me."smiled she and took them into her arms;"Thanks for bringing them to me."

"Who are they from?"asked Jamie curious as they walked further towards sage's office;"You must have made some impression in order to get such a bouquet."

"They're from a guy that I've met a few days ago and we just went out for some coffee yesterday,Jamie,that's all."answered his friend with a faint smile;"He wanted to go out with me again,but I turned him down and I guess that he's not the type to take no for an answer."

"Why did you turn him down?"started he surprised;"Is he a jerk or didn't you have fun with him yesterday?"

"I had a great time yesterday and he seems like a great guy,but it just wouldn't work and what's the use in going out again for another date then?"asked sage;"I told him that yesterday,but I don't think that he got the message."

Ryan was laying in bed when his sister came into his bedroom;"Get up,ryan,you're going to be late for school."

"I'm not going!"answered he irritated and turned his back towards her;"Go away and leave me alone!"

"Why aren't you going?"asked devon a bit worried;"Are you sick?"

"I don't feel like going!"said her brother;"So go away!"

"You have allready missed too much classes these last four days,ryan,you know that mom and dad would want you to go!"started she tired;"I'll drive you to school and as soon as there's any change I will come and get you there."

"You're not going to school either,so why should i?"answered ryan angry as he got out of bed and started to get dressed;"Why can you stay at home while I have to go to that damn school?"

"I am going to school today,ryan,but I have the first two periods off!"said his sister;'So I don't have to be there yet and you do!"

"You're not my mother,so you can't tell me what to do!"started he and walked down the stairs;"I'm not going to school!"

"Yes,you are and I'm going to drive you as soon as finish eating your breakfast,ryan,is that understood!"answered devon;"You're going to school and that's that!"

At noon Nicole had been really busy at the store with her daughter all morning when shane came in to take her out to lunch;"Surprise,honey."

"Please don't tell me that you're here to take me out to lunch?"asked his wife with a faint smile;"I'm sorry,shane,but I can't come with you because things have just been crazy here all morning and I don't have the time to go out to lunch."

"That's too bad."started he a bit disappointed;"I thought that since we haven't be able to spend much time together lately because of my job that it would be nice to go out to lunch together,Nicole,I cleared my schedule especially for that."

"I'm sorry,but I didn't know that and it isn't my fault that it's a mad house here at the store today."answered Nicole annoyed;"I can't help that!"

"You can go with dad out to lunch,mom,I can mind the store while you're gone and I can call tess to help me out."said her daughter quickly when she saw that things weren't going so well between her parents and that they were about to have yet another fight,so she gently pushed Nicole away with shane;"Go out to lunch and don't worry about the store."

"Thanks,honey."smiled shane as he took his wife with him out of the story;"We owe you big time!"

Justin was sitting next to his father and his grandmother,outside of his mother's hospitalroom,where they still weren't allowed inside of,when Jamie came up to them;"Hi,guys."

"How is my wife?"asked his cousin worried;"When can we go into her room?"

"When her condition isn't so critical anymore,adam,we need to provide her with a surrounding that's as sterial as possible."started Jamie slowly;"Her temperature has gone up again,to 41.5 this time,and that's not good,so I have talked to my colleague about it and we both agree that we need to do something drastic in order to save m.j.'s life."

"Like what?"asked mary scared;"What are you going to do,jamie?"

"We're going to put her on medication that's pretty aggressive and has a certain risk to it."answered he;"That is why I have to ask you to sign a consent-form."

"What risks?"asked adam shocked;"What are the risks and what will happen if you don't give her this aggressive treatment?"

"What do you think?"asked his son suddenly angry as he got up;"Mom will die!"

"Justin!"warned mary her grandson softly;"Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to call down,gran,if it hadn't been for dad running out on her then mom wouldn't be laying in that damn bed,fighting for her life!"yelled justin furious as he walked away;"I need some fresh air!"

"He didn't mean that,adam,he's just letting off some steam!"said she and put her hand on adam's shoulder when she saw the hurt look in his eyes;"It'll be okay."

"I hope so,because I don't know what I'd do if m.j. died!"answered her son-in-law as he looked up at Jamie;"What are the risks of giving my wife this medication,Jamie,and what will happen if she doesn't get it?"

"The medication that we want to give m.j. is so aggressive that it might be too much for her heart,but if we don't do something like this then I'm not sure she will make it through the next few days."

At the highschool alex was talking to her cousins when Kevin came up to them;"Hi."

"What do you want,Kevin?"asked his girlfriend irritated;"Does this mean that you can finally act normal again?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."started he slowly;"I was acting like a jealous jerk."

"But why?"said alex;"Have I ever given you any reason to think that I would cheat on you?"

"We're going back to class."said her cousin as they all got up and walked away;"See you in a few minutes,alex."  
"Ofcourse you haven't given me any reason to think that,alex,but it's just that I'm worried about us eversince i…"answered Kevin hesitating;"When I see the way that Darren is looking at you I just…."

"Darren is my brother's best friend and to him I'm just nick's little sister,so he isn't looking at me like you seem to think he is!"started his girlfriend with a faint smile;"It was my choice to stay with you,even after all the problems that we had and especially after you went to rehab,but you have to stop with being jealous the whole time because if you can't trust me then what chance do we have?"

Amanda hadn't left her office for lunch and was still working when greg walked in;"Why didn't you call me back?"

"I forgot,greg,okay?"started his girlfriend tired;"I have a lot of work to do,so if you don't mind."

"No,it's not okay!"said he;"I thought that we're together and that means that we call eachother beack when the other one asks that."

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you back,but it's not like I haven't had something else on my mind these last few days!"answered Amanda angry;"I was stuck in a damn elevator for hours and hours,so please excuse me if not calling you back doesn't seem like such a big deal to me!"

"If it was so terrible in that elevator then why don't you just talk to me about it?"asked her boyfriend worried as he sat down on her desk;"That's all I'm asking of you,Amanda,that you talk to me instead of shutting me out!"

"Please,greg,can we just drop this conversation for now?"started she softly;"Let's forget about it,because I don't want to talk about it and I do have a lot to do."

"Fine!"said greg irritated and walked away again;"I'll leave you to get back to your work and you can just call me there's room for me in your life again."

That afternoon justin was getting out of his mother's car at the hospital and was on his way to the entrance when he saw sage standing by her car,so he quickly walked up to her;"Hi,did you get the flowers?"

"Yes,I did and they were beautyfull,justin,thank you."answered his new friend;"But you shouldn't have send them,because it doesn't change anything."

"Change what?"started he confused;"All I asked for was for one dinner-date sometime or going to the club together,so why are you so against that when we both had fun the other day?"

"It just wouldn't work and what's the point in going out if it won't work anyway?"asked sage;"I did have fun yesterday and you seem like a great guy,but our lives are just too different and I can't go out with you again,because I'm not looking for a one night stand."

"Do you think that I just want sex or something?"asked her new friend suddenly angry;"Is that what you think,sage?"

"I don't know what to think,justin,you told me yourself that you live in new York and then you suddenly ask me out,so what am I suppose to think?"started she slowly;"Besides,I'm pretty sure that I'm a lot older then you are and there's something that would probably change your mind about seeing me anyway if I told you."

"Thanks a lot for thinking so badly of me."said justin furious and walked away;"Damn it!"

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20….

After spending a wonderfull lunch together shane and Nicole decided to skip their jobs for the rest of the day and went home.

"We're really bad."smiled Nicole as she turned towards her husband,who was laying next to her in bed;"We left Courtney to handle everything at the store,shane,and you didn't go back to the policestation."

"So what?"laughed he and kissed her;"We have both been working really hard,so we deserve a break."

"I'm glad that you talked me into this,because it has been way too long ago since we spend any time like this together and I really needed it."started his wife hesitating;"It seems that lately there's always something getting in the way of us being together."

"Then maybe we should work harder at making sure that we spend enough time together and that we don't let other things get in the way of that,because our marriage should come first together with our kids."answered shane;"I know that a big part of our problems lately is my fault and that I have been working much too hard,spending way too much time at the policestation,Nicole,so I will do my best to not let that happen again."

"As long as you make me feel like I'm feeling right now from time to time,shane,then I'm happy."smiled she and kissed him;"Let's enjoy our free time."

At the club Darren was getting things ready for that night when nick walked in,looking angry;"What are you doing here,nick,didn't you have the night off because of cathy's birthday?"

"I did,but our wonderfull boss changed his mind when leo called in sick and he called me up."answered he;"He didn't just ask me if I could fill in for leo tonight,Darren,he told me to come."

"Why didn't you just tell him that you couldn't come because of cathy's birthday?"asked his friend surprised;"He had already given you the night off."

"That jerk didn't leave me with much of a choice,Darren,it was either come downhere to work or be without a job."said nick angry;"So here I am."

"Come on,nick,he can't just fire you for something like that after he'd already given you the night off."started he slowly;"How did cathy take it?"

"How do you think she took the news?"answered his friend;"She was furious with me and I'm not sure if I still have a girlfriend after today."

"That she's furious I can understand,nick,but this is our boss' fault and not yours,so she should be mad at him and not at you."

"Try telling her that."started he tired;"Let's just get to work and with any luck cathy will have calmed down in the morning."

Later that night jesse was sitting at mary's place while his girlfriend was helping out mary there when ryan walked in and came straight up to him when he saw jesse sitting there;"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"He's got every right to be here,ryan,he's your brother!"said lacey quickly when she turned around;"You guys are family!"

"Thanks to him my mother could die!"yelled he furious and wanted to hit jesse when his grandmother got in the way;"Why are you all sticking up for him,gran,have you guys forgotten what he has done to our family?"

"What happened wasn't his fault and if your mother were here right now then she'd tell you that,sweety,she wouldn't want you to be mad at jesse like this!"started mary softly;"I know that you're upset right now,honey,but blaming jesse and attacking him won't change anything or make you feel better!"

"If my mother dies then I'm going to kill you!"warned her grandson jesse as he turned around and walked away;"That's a promise!"

"Are you okay?"asked lacey worried after ryan had left and turned towards her boyfriend;"Jesse?"

"I'm fine."answered he getting up and walked towards the stairs;"I'm going up to our room for a while."

"It'll be okay."said his grandmother as she put her hand on lacey's shoulder,who was staring worried at jesse as he went up to their room;"Just give it some time."

At his room sam was sitting infront of the tv when there was a knock on the door and when he opened up Amanda was standing there;"Amanda?"

"Hi,sam,is mandy here?"asked she and came into the room;"I need to talk to her."

"No,she went out with some friends and I don't expect her back anytime soon."started her ex-husband slowly;"I have talked to our daughter again about atleast going back to school again and she has agreed to finish her senior year if she can stay here untill the vacation."

"Fine."answered Amanda tired of all the fighting;"As long as she goes back to school,sam,but does that mean that you're going to stay here for all that time too?"

"The end of mandy's senior year isn't that far away and my job gives me room enough to spend those weeks downhere."said he surprised that she gave in like that;"Is that okay with you?"

"Ofcourse it's not okay with me,but what else can I do and as long as she goes back to school I will go along with it?"asked his ex-wife in tears;"Our daughter rather seems to want to be with you instead of with me,so how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Hey,that isn't true and mandy loves you just as much as she loves me."answered sam as he pulled Amanda into his arms to comfort her and rubbed her back gently;"Just give her some time and it'll be okay,Amanda."

"I hope so."started she softly,feeling the sexual tension between them again as she sam's fingers gently running across her back and his body up against hers,which felt so comfortable and made her want to kiss him,so shook up by the thoughts that were running through her mind Amanda pushed him away;"Stop it,sam!"

"Stop what?"asked her ex-husband hesitating as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms as their faces were so close that she could feel his breath and looked straight into her eyes;"You feel it too,don't you?"

"I…."said Amanda not able to stop staring back into his eyes as sam leaned even closer that they lips almost touched;"Sam…."

"Sssh!"smiled he and kissed her while he hands began to open up her blouse;"It's okay!"

"No,it's not,sam,stop it!"answered his ex-wife confused as well as angry while she pushed him away again;"This is wrong and this needs to stop,sam,we can't do this!"

"Why not?"asked sam and tried to pull her back,but she made sure she was out of his reach;"I knew that there was still something between us,amanda!"

"No,what happened was a big mistake and it can never happen again because there's nothing left between us and we are divorced!"yelled she angry and left his room quickly,scared of how being near sam made her feel and made her lose all common sense;"I can't do this!"

Alex had been at the club for a few hours,waiting for Kevin,when she finally saw him standing by the bathrooms with some guy and walked up to him when she saw the guy putting something into his hand and walking away;"Kevin?"

"Hey,baby."smiled he and kissed her;"Sorry that I'm late."

"Who was that guy just now?"asked his girlfriend;"What did he gave you?"

"He didn't give me anything."answered Kevin;"That was just a guy that I know,alex,that's all."

"Come on,Kevin,I saw him putting something into your hand!"started she irritated;"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you!"said he suddenly angry and walked away;"I'm out of here!"

"What was that all about?"asked ginny as she showed up just as Kevin was leaving;"Are you okay?"

"No,I'm not."answered her cousin;"But I don't want to talk about it,so let's just go back to the rest."

At the cory's devon was laying in shawn's arms on her bed;"I hope that dad comes home tonight instead of staying at the hospital again."

"I can understand why he'd rather stay at the hospital with your mother,devon,if you were laying there then I'd rather stay there too."answered her boyfriend as he kissed her;"He's just worried about her."

"You're a sweettalker."said she with a faint smile and kissed him back;"Atleast something in my life is right finally."

"Like what?"asked shawn teasing when devon hit him with a pillow;"Ouch,that hurts."

"You know what I mean!"answered his girlfriend as she lay back into his arms;"If somebody had told me that I'd be laying here in your arms now then I would have laughed at them,shawn,this is something that I never thought would be happening."

"Neither did I,but I guess I always thought of you as off-limits to me because of the friendships between our parents and our friendship as well as your age."started he slowly;"So I tried really hard to date all kinds of girls,but none of them meant anything to me and they weren't you."

"What do you mean by my age?"asked devon surprised;"You're only 2,5 years older then me,shawn Cassidy,so that isn't much of a age-difference."

"Maybe to not us,devon,but your parents might feel differently about that and it might be a problem to them with you almost being 17 and me having turned 19 last januari."said her boyfriend and kissed her;"But that won't stop us anymore,because we belong together and nothing that they or anybody else can say or do will change that!"

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21…

Justin had been walking along the beach for a while,because he didn't feel like going home yet and he needed to clear his head,when he suddenly ran into sage;"What are you doing here?"

"I came for a run on the beach,justin."started sage hesitating;"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings today and I didn't mean to!"

"I'm not a player,so I don't do one-night stands."answered he;"Whenever I start dating somebody I do that seriously and that is why I normally don't date women I hardly know."

"Then why did you ask me out?"asked his friend;"You live in new York,so it's not like this could turn into a serious relationship or something and that is why I can't date you."

"I don't know,sage,it was an impulsive decision to ask you out and from the first moment that we met I felt something between us and I just had to ask you out,so I am serious about dating you and this isn't just a fling or something like that!"said justin;"I'm a nice guy and not some jerk who uses women!"

"Even if that's true then I still can't date you for sereval reasons,justin,like the fact that you live in new York and because I'm way too old for you and also because I doubt you'd still want to date me if you knew everything."started she tired;"I have a son,justin,he will turn ten in august and when he was born I was barely 17."

"Is that why you think that I wouldn't want to date you?"asked her friend surprised;"First of all I'm 21 and you must be about 27 then,so that's just an age-difference of six years and that's not much."

"I also have a son,justin,so dating me wouldn't be like dating all those other girls that you have been dating because with everything that I do I need to think about him first and that usually scares men off or they get tired of it after a while."answered sage;"It just wouldn't work."

"You can't decide that without even giving me a chance to show you that it can work and that I'm not like those guys!"said he angry;"I want to date you even though you have son who's almost 10 or even though you're six years older then me and this isn't a one-night stand for me either,sage,I'm not going to give up on this untill you give me a chance to show you that I am serious!"

"You're crazy."started his friend with a faint smile as she finally gave in to him;"Allright,justin,I will go out on one date with you!"

"You won't be sorry."smiled justin happy;"I really am a nice guy and you won't regret giving me a chance."

Almost a week later Amanda was still asleep and having another weird dream about her her ex-husband while they were making love when a knock on the door woke her up and her daughter came in;"It's almost nine,mom."

"Damn it!"said she irritated while she quickly got out of bed and checked her alarmclock;"Why didn't this stupid thing go off?"

"I don't know,but since it was already late and I know that you have a meeting within half-an-hour I thought that I'd better wake you up."answered her daughter worried as she looked at her mother;"Is everything allright?"

"No,ofcourse not."started Amanda angry,but calmed down when she realized it wasn't fair to get angry at Alison;"I'm sorry,ali,I didn't sleep all that well and now I'm late,but that doesn't give me the right to take it out on you."

"This isn't the first time that you've had trouble sleeping lately,mom,this has been going on eversince that night in the elevator and maybe you should see a doctor or something about that."said she worried;"Mandy says that dad hasn't been himself lately either."

"I don't need a doctor and I don't want to talk about it either!"answered her mother as quickly got dressed;"I'm already running late,so I don't have time for this!"

Devon went to her mother's hospitalroom,who'd been moved to a different room the day before and where they were finally able to go into her room due her slowly improving condition,and found her father,who was laying asleep in a chair next to m.j.'s bed,there,so she woke him up and gave him a cup of coffee that she had brought with her;"Dad…!"

"What…?"said he still half asleep and took the coffee;"What happened?"

"Nothing happened,dad,I just woke you up."started devon worried;"Why don't you go home and get some rest instead of staying here day in,day out?"

"You already know the answer to that,devon,so I'm not going to answer that!"answered her father irritated as he looked at his wife,who was still laying there unconscious in her bed;"If only she'd wake up!"

"It might be a while before mom wakes up again,dad,are you really going to stay by her bed untill then?"asked she;"Please let me just take you home for a little while and then we can come back."

"No!"said adam;"I left your mother once and what happened,devon,after that I left her alone for a second time and once again something bad happened,so that's not going to happen again because I'm staying right here untill I'm sure that she's okay."

At the policestation shane was sitting in his office when his son came in;"Reporting for duty,captain."

"You're not being funny,shawn!"warned his father him annoyed;"Why aren't you in school?"

"Sorry,dad,it was just a joke and I have the morning off from college."answered he;"Has there been anymore news about the rape-case?"

"Lastnight another girl has been raped and beaten up."started shane slowly;"She died early this morning from her injuries and this girl was barely 19."

"So that means that this guy has raped 8 women,which he has also beaten up and even killed two of them?"asked his son;"What did the lab say this time,dad?"

"There's still no real evidence to link to a suspect,if we even had one."said he;"We're short handed with m.j. being in the hospital and adam needing to be there with his wife for now,so it isn't easy."

"I wish that I could help you catch this creep and put a stop to these crimes."answered shawn;"All you need is a damn break."

Just before one kristy had totally lost track of time and was working hard in her office when evan walked in;"Where were you almost an hour ago?"

"What time is it?"asked she surprised and was shocked to see what time it was when she looked at the clock;"I'm sorry,evan,I totally lost track of time."

"I sat there at tops,waiting for you more then half-an-hour untill I finally realized that you weren't going to show up!"started evan angry;"You stood me up,kristy,you let your job go before me again!"

"It wasn't like that,evan,it's just that things have been pretty crazy around here with dad being gone and me having to step in while most of the clients still see me as daddy's little girl."answered his girlfriend;"I promise that I will make it up to you."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"asked jon as he came in just as evan was about to say something;"Hi,evan."

"I'm in the middle of something right now,jon,so it will have to wait!"said his boss quickly when she saw evan getting even more angry;"I'll be with you in about ten minutes or so."

"No,jon,feel free to talk to kristy about whatever it is that you guys have to talk about because we're finished and I have to get back to the hospital!"answered evan as he turned around and walked away;"Call me when you can fit me into your busy schedual,kristy."

"Evan…"started she softly while they watched evan leave;"Damn it!"

At the beach Darren was hanging out with his friends when he noticed alex's strange mood and sat down next to her;"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."said she quickly;"Just fine."

"No,you're not and I think that I know why."started her friend hesitating;"Things between you and Kevin haven't been all that great lately,have they?"

"I just don't know anymore,Darren,it's all a bit confusing right now."answered alex;"I thought that we were still together because we're so in love,but lately I just don't know if I am still in love with him or if I only stayed with him out of pity after he ended up in rehab."

"Is Kevin still jealous?"asked he;"If it will help things I can stay away from you,alex,because I don't want to make things worse."

"No,I don't want you to do that because there's nothing for Kevin to be jealous about!"said his friend tired;"I think that he might be using again and if he is then it's over between us forgood."

"Maybe you should talk to Kevin about this and about your feelings,alex,because that might help to make things less confusing."answered Darren;"A relationship out of pity isn't much of a relationship."

"I've tried talking to him about it,but each time he quickly changes the subject or walks away angry."started she softly;"I just need to find out if I still love him or if I only feel sorry for him and just don't want to hurt him."

Sage was walking in the hallway of the hospital when she ran into devon;"Hi,devon,is your father still in your mother's room?"

"Yes,but I need to talk to you about that."started she hesitating;"It's about my dad."

"What about him?"asked her mother's doctor worried;"Is everything okay?"

"No,it isn't,sage,dad still won't leave mom's side and I'm really worried about that since he's been here for so long without getting any real sleep."answered devon;"I'm afraid that he will make himself sick as well if he doesn't start taking care of himself."

"I can understand that you're worried,but I'm just not sure about what you want me to do about that."said she confused;"Jamie and I have both told your father to go home,but he just won't listen."

"Isn't there anything that you can do to make sure that dad gets some rest?"asked her patient's daughter;"Dad will break down if he keeps this up and he's already been up for way too long."

"There is one thing that I can do,but your father won't be happy with it and it's not really by the book."started sage slowly;"Don't worry,devon,I will take care of it and make sure that your father gets atleast 24 hours of rest."

Around four that afternoon sam had been talking to lisa at tops when he saw his ex-wife coming up to him;"Hi,what are you doing here?"

"When are you going back to Chicago again?"asked his ex-wife;"When,sam?"

"You know when."answered he surprised;"When mandy finishes her final year of highschool next month and she can come down to Chicago for a while untill things between you two settle down again."

"Please go back to Chicago now."started Amanda tired;"I will ask my brother if mandy can stay with them for a while."

"What is the matter with you?"said her ex-husband;"Why do you suddenly want me to go back to Chicago after we finally agreed on me staying here untill mandy finishes her final year,Amanda,what's going on?"

"I didn't have much of a choice then to accept it,did i?"asked she angry all of a sudden and walked away from him;"Please just go back to Chicago as soon as possible."

"Amanda…!"started sam confused as he watch her leave when lisa came up to him and he turned around;"My ex-wife has gone nuts."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22…

At the hospital sage came into m.j.'s room,where adam was still sitting next to his wife,with a cup of coffee and gave it to him;"Hi,adam,I thought that you could use a strong cup of coffee right about now."

"Thanks."answered he a bit surprised;"Did you come in here just to give me this or did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Your daughter seems worried about you and I can't blame her."began his wife's doctor as she watched adam very carefully as he started to drink his coffee;"You have been here non-stop for over a week now and that isn't healthy."

"Did devon talk to you about that?"asked adam a bit irritated;"She shouldn't have,sage,because I'm fine and I'm not the one who's laying in that damn hospitalbed."

"That is where you will end up if you don't start taking better care of yourself and allow yourself some rest now and then!"warned she him;"Your wife is doing a bit better and it's okay to go home to get some rest!"

"Not untill she's awake again and not in danger anymore!"said her patient's husband when he suddenly felt really weird and lightheaded;"I…."

"Are you okay?"asked sage when she saw that the sedative that she had put in adam's coffee was starting to take effect and pressed the nurses-button quickly as adam wanted to get up from his chair;"Maybe you shouldn't get up right now."

"What is happening to me?"started he confused as he stared at his cup of coffee in his hand,realizing what sage must have done;"Did you put something in my coffee?"

"Don't worry,adam,it will just make you sleep for a while and it's for your own good."answered his wife's doctor and gently pushed him back when he wanted to get up;"Getting up isn't such a good idea right now!"

"Did you really drug me?"asked adam stuned and angry as he tried to get up again just as a nurse walked in just in time to catch him together with sage as he passed out;"Damn…"

"What happened?"asked the nurse worried while she helped sage to put adam gently on to the floor;"Doctor Fuentes?"

"Go and get me a bed for him!"started sage quickly;"Now!"

Nick was working at the club when cathy walked in;"Hi,cat,this is a surprise."

"My dad gave me tickets for a concert tonight and I want you to ask your boss for some time off."said his girlfriend;"Then we can go together."

"I can't ask for time off,cathy,because I have already asked for that yesterday and four days ago too when you wanted us to go somewhere together."answered nick;"I'm sorry,angel,but I will have to pass on tonight."

"You can't do that,nick,what am I suppose to do with these concert-tickets then?"asked she irritated;"My dad went out of his way to get us these tickets."

"Then maybe he should have asked if we could go first."said her boyfriend;"I can't go tonight because I have to work and I can't ask for anymore time off."

"Why not?"asked cathy angry;"You had the whole day off on my birthday,nick,but your boss made you work that night anyway and I had to spend the whole night without you!"

"I know that and I have already told you that I was sorry about that,but you can't keep using that to get your way with me each time and I can't take tonight off again!"answered he;"Maybe next week."

"Forget it!"said his girlfriend as she walked away;"I will ask somebody to come with me."

At the Hudson firm kristy was in her office when two policemen came in;"Miss. Hudson?"

"Yes?"answered she surprised;"What can I do for you?"

"We came here to speak to your father,miss. Hudson,but he seems to be away on vacation and we would like to talk to you instead to see if maybe you can clear a few things up for us."said one of the men;"We talked to your father last week about his secretary's death and he seemed to have forgotten to inform us that he had fired her not long before that,so maybe you can clear that up for us."

"Beth is dead?"asked kristy shocked;"I knew that you had been here last few week,but I had no idea that beth was dead or that you had been here to talk about my father about that."

"Can you think of a reason as to why your father might have kept the fact that he'd fired her from us or can you tell us why he fired her?"started the other policeofficer;"Do you have any idea why he could have done something like that,miss. Hudson?"

"Maybe because he didn't think that it was important or because maybe he was too shocked after learning that beth was dead."answered she;"How did beth die?"

"We think that she was killed after somebody tried to steal from her."said the man as they both walked out of her office;"Please call us if you can think of anything that might be usefull and ask your father to call us as soon as he gets back."

That night mandy had been to the movies with some friends when she came back to the room at tops and found her father sitting on the couch,staring infront of him;"Hey,dad,is everything okay?"

"No,not really."answered sam;"How would you feel about me going back to Chicago,mandy?"

"When?"asked she surprised;"After my gratudation?"

"No,in the next couple of days."started her father hesitating;"You could go back to your mother's untill the holidays or we could ask your uncle if you could stay with them untill then."

"No way,dad,do you need to get back to Chicago for work or something or has mom been pressing you to go back?"answered mandy when she got furious when she saw the answer written all over his face;"Damn it!"

"Hey,watch it with that language,younglady!"warned he his daughter quickly;"Nobody is pressing me to anything!"

"Then why do you suddenly want to go back to Chicago?"asked his daughter;"Mom is behind this,isn't she?"

"I just don't want to cause anymore problems,honey,don't you think that it might go better between you two if I weren't here to run to each time?"asked sam;"She's your mother,mandy,so you should try to work things out with her!"

"I don't want to work things out and she's got no business trying to push you to leave!"answered she angry and walked up to her bedroom;"I'm going to bed!"

In italy it was already in the middle of the night,but carol and Michael had just returned from their last night out on the town.

"That was our last night here in italy."smiled carol as she sat down on the bed in their hotelroom;"I loved it here,but I will be glad to be able to go home tomorrow and see kristy again,because I have missed her a lot."

"She sounded upset on the phone earlier when I talked to her."started Michael slowly as he sat down too;"Maybe she had a falling out with evan or something,carol,or maybe something happened at work."

"Did you tell her about our big news?"asked she worried;"That wasn't what she was upset about,was she?"

"No,ofcourse not,honey,kristy was happy about it when I told her and she asked me to congratulate you."laughed her boyfriend while he pulled carol into his arms;"My daughter loves you and she also loves the fact that I have asked you to marry me tonight."

"What about our other news?"said carol worried;"How did she react to that,Michael,or haven't you told her that yet?"

"I haven't told her about that yet."started he with a smile;"I thought that you might want to share that with her yourself in person when we get home again tomorrow,but don't worry because she will be just as thrilled as I am about it."

At mary's place mary was closing up when her grandson came in;"Hi,justin,what brings you downhere this late?"

"Nothing much."smiled he;"Is there still time for one cup of coffee for me,gran,please?"

"For you always."laughed mary as they both sat down when Kathleen came out of the kitchen;"Look who showed up at the last minute,honey?"

"Hi,justin."said her daughter surprised when she saw the big grin on his face;"Did you get some good news or something?"

"Did your mother wake up?"asked mary;"Is that why you're so happy,justin?"

"No,mom didn't wake up yet,guys,I wish that she would and that would be awesome,but according to Jamie it might be a while before mom wakes up again."answered he with a sad smile;"The fact that I'm happy has got nothing to with mom."

"Then it must have got something to with a woman."started his aunt curious;"What's her name,justin,do we know her?"

"No,kathleen,I don't think you do and I'm not telling you or anybody else her name yet either,but I will tell you that she's amazing and I totally fell for her."smiled justin;"I've been thinking about coming home to baycity again."

"You have?"asked she surprised;"Because of this mystery woman?"

"She's part of the reason,but also because of what happened to mom it made me realize that it's time for me to come home again and be with my family."started her nephew slowly;"I also hope that I can convince jesse to stay here with lacey as well or atleast long enough for you guys to get to know them and for them to get to know you guys."

The next morning jon was already at the office when kristy came in with an angry look on her face;"Goodmorning,kris,are you okay?"

"No,I'm not,jon,two policemen came to my office yesterday after you'd left and they were looking for my dad."answered she;"Did you know that they'd been here before about beth's death last week or did my father lie to you too?"

"I knew,but it wasn't my place to tell you."started her friend slowly;"I do know that your father only kept this from you because he wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"asked kristy angry;"I'm a grown woman,jon,not his little girl anymore and I have known beth for most of my life,so I had a right to know about this!"

"Maybe you're right,but it wasn't up to me to tell you and I think that this is something that you should talk to your father about."answered he;"Have you talked to him yet?"

"He called lastnight,but I'm not going to talk to him about this over the phone and dad was so happy about his news that carol had said yes to him when he asked her to marry him that I didn't have the heart to bring it up."said his friend;"They will be home later today."

"Don't be too hard on your father."started jon hesitating;"He's only doing what he thinks is best and I'm sure that he didn't keep this from you just to hurt you or something."

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23…

Devon was having breakfast with justin when ryan came into the kitchen and wanted to walk out the backdoor;"Bye."

"Where are you going?"asked justin surprised as he quickly pulled his brother back;"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Justin!"warned his sister him softly;"Let ryan be!"

"No,devon,it's your birthday and he can't just sneak out of here like that!"answered he irritated and turned towards his brother again;"Well?"

"Well what?"asked ryan angry while he pushed justin away from him and wanted to walk out the door again;"I'm out of here!"

"Hey!"started his big brother stuned about the way that ryan was acting and grabbed his arm for a second time;"What's the matter with you,ryan?"

"Let go off me!"yelled he furious and pushed his brother for a second time;"Don't ever grab me like that again or else!"

"Or else what?"said justin angry too;"You're grounded for the next two weeks!"

"Like hell I am,justin!"answered his brother and quickly ran out the backdoor;"You're not my father and she's not my mother,so you can't tell me what to do and I don't have to listen to you guys!"

"Get back here damn it!"yelled he on after ryan before turning towards his sister;"Did you hear what he just said?"

"Ofcourse I did,because I'm not deaf!"said devon tired;"Ryan is just having a hard time with mom being so sick and all,so just take it easy on him!"

At the cory-estate Amanda was getting ready to leave for work when her youngest daughter walked in through the frontdoor;"Did you ask dad to go back to Chicago?"

"Is that what he told you?"asked her mother;"It wasn't like that,mandy,you don't understand!"

"Dad didn't tell me anything,except that he's thinking about going back to Chicago soon enough,but I just knew that you were behind this sudden urge of him to go back."started she angry and walked back out the frontdoor;"It's not going to work because even if you can get dad to change his mind about staying here untill after I finish my senior year and make him go back to Chicago early then I'm still not coming home!"

"Mandy…"said amanda tired as she followed her daughter out the door and towards her car;"I'm sorry that things between us aren't going that well,but how can we ever fix things if you keep pushing me away?"

"As long as you keep trying to push your way of thinking or living on me then we're never going to fix anything,mom,so just stop with making dad's life difficult as well!"warned her daughter Amanda while she got into the car;"Just leave us alone!"

Around lunchtime mary was sitting in her daughter's room with justin when Kathleen came in;"Hi,guys,how are things downhere?"

"Things are slowly getting a bit better every day and m.j.'s fever is down to 39.3 degrees."answered mary;"But Jamie couldn't tell us when she's going to wake up again."

"Has adam woken up yet?"asked her daughter as she sat down;"Or is he still asleep,mama?"

"Yes,so that must have been some sedative that he was given."started she hesitating while she turned towards her grandson;"How are things at home?"

"Just great."said justin;"With mom being in the hospital and dad spending all of his time downhere my little brother seems to think that he doesn't have to answer to anybody."

"What did he do?"asked his grandmother worried;"What happened,justin?"

"This morning he came downstairs and without wishing devon a happy birthday ryan just wanted to leave,so I said something about that to him and it almost ended up in a fight before ryan left,with the remark that we weren't his parents and that he didn't have to answer to us after I told him that he was grounded for two weeks."started he slowly;"But it isn't just what happened today,gran,he hasn't been seeing mom for over a week now and school called yesterday that ryan has been acting up there too."

"That doesn't sound so good."said Kathleen just as worried;"Maybe one of us should talk to him."

At the garage steve had been working so hard on a car that he hadn't noticed his cousin walking in untill she stood next to him and scared him;"Hi,steve."

"Damn it,alex,don't creep up on people like that!"warned he his cousin irritated;"What brings you downhere?"

"I came to surprise Kevin."said alex and looked around;"Did he already go home or something?"

"Kevin doesn't work here anymore,alex,didn't he tell you that he quit the day before aunt m.j.'s birthday?"asked her cousin;"Didn't you know?"

"No,he didn't say a word about that to me and he's been pretending to still work here."answered she a bit shocked;"What happened?"

"Kevin had been coming late for work a lot and he'd also been screwing things up too,so that morning when he came late again I told him that it had to stop or that I was going to have to fire him if it didn't."started steve slowly;"Then he got all mad at me and told me to screw my job before he walked out of here."

"So he has been lying to me for all this time?"said his cousin furious;"If I get my hands on him!"

Greg was having lunch with his girlfriend at tops when he saw sam getting out of the elevator;"Damn it,Amanda,what is he still doing here?"

"You're acting as if I'm happy about him being here."answered she irritated;"Can we please just finish this lunch without it ending up in a fight for once?"  
"That would be a lot easier to do without your ex-husband being thrown in my face every single day."said her boyfriend;"Just let sam take mandy back to Chicago with him if she really wants to live with him instead of with you."

"Are you telling me to let my daughter move away from me just like that?"asked Amanda stuned;"I don't want her to go to Chicago to be with her father,greg,she's my daughter and I want her to live with me!"

"All mandy has done eversince you divorced sam is cause you nothing but trouble and Chicago isn't that far away,so why not let her go if that's what she wants?"answered he;"She doesn't want to stay with you anymore."

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."started his girlfriend tired as she got up and walked away;"Bye,greg."

At the cory's shawn was sitting on the couch with devon in his arms;"Have you thought about what you want to do tonight?"

"Yes,I have."said his girlfriend;"I don't want to do anything,shawn,this doesn't feel like much of a birthday with mom being in the hospital and I just want this day to be over."

"Not without doing something for your birthday."answered he and kissed her;"I can understand why you wouldn't want a party or anything,but you can't expect me to just let this day go by without doing something special for you and that's not how your mother would want it either."

"How would you know what my mother would want?"asked devon suddenly angry as she got up;"I don't want to do anything about my birthday with my mom still being sick!"

"Calm down,devon,please?"started her boyfriend worried while he gently pulled her back into his arms again as she began to cry;"It's okay and your mother is going to get better again!"  
"Everything's such a mess and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."said she crying and lay her head on his chest;"This is the worst birthday ever!"  
"Then please just let me do one special thing for you tonight."begged shawn;"I promise you that you will have a good time,baby,but just let me do this for you."

That afternoon at the hudson's kristy had been waiting for her father and carol to come home and they were over an hour late when the doorbell rang,so she went to open up the door and was surprised to see evan standing there;"Hi,evan,they aren't here yet."

"I know."started he hesitating and gently pulled his girlfriend towards the livingroom;"Maybe you should sit down."

"What for?"asked kristy confused;"Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital or something?"

"I was at the hospital."answered her boyfriend when the doorbell rang again and he quickly went to open the door;"I'll get that."

"Hi,kristy."said shane as he came into the livingroom with his wife,who was leaning against him while she was crying,and turned towards evan;"Does she know yet?"

"Know what?"started his niece suspicious and jumped up from the couch;"What is going on,guys,why is aunt Nicole crying and what's with the sad faces?"

"Maybe you should sit down first,kris."said evan;"There's something that I need to you tell."

"Tell me what?"asked she;"What's going on here?"

"It's about your father and carol."answered her boyfriend;"They were in an accident about an hour ago on the way downhere."

"What happened?"said kristy shocked;"They'r both okay,evan,aren't they?"

"It was a pretty serious accident and I was in the e.r. when they were both brought in,so I did everything that I could…"started he slowly;"Your father was really bad hurt and he had lost a lot of blood."

"What evan is trying to tell you is that your father died not long after they brought him into the e.r."answered her uncle;"Carol was also badly hurt,but up untill now she's still alive and in a coma."

"No!"yelled kristy suddenly as she stumbled away from them as evan tried to pull her into his arms;"You're lying!"

"I wish that we were,sweety,but it's true."said her aunt in tears;"Michael is dead."

"Stop lying to me,because my dad can't be dead and he will be home with carol any minute now!"answered she angry and ran out of there before anybody could stop her;"He isn't dead!"

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24….

At the hospital devon was sitting next to her mother's bed when she heard noises coming from the bed next to m.j.'s,where adam was laying,so she quickly went over there;"Dad…?"

"What happened?"asked he still a bit hazy at first when it suddenly all came back to him;"Sage put something into the coffee that she gave me!"

"Don't be mad at her,dad,I asked her to do something to get you to take some rest of a while and this was the only way."started his daughter softly;"How are you feeling?"

"Fine,but don't ever pull a stunt like that again!"answered adam angry as he got off the bed;"Don't ever ask sage to drug me like that again,devon!"

"What else was I suppose to do?"asked she in tears;"You were so against coming home to get some rest and all you did was sit here with mom,so I was worried that you were going to end up in the hospital too!"

"Maybe you did have a point and I'm sorry that I made you guys worry about me."said her father with a faint smile;"How long did I sleep?"

"For over 24 hours in a row."answered devon;"You were really out like a light,dad,sage said that you slept longer then you were suppose top with the sedative that she gave you,so you must have been really tired."

"What day is it?"asked he as something began to pop-up in his head;"Isn't it almost your birthday?"

"Today is my birthday."said his daughter and saw the embarrassed look on his face;"It's okay,dad,I don't want to do anything about it anyway because it just wouldn't feel right with mom being like this."

"It's not okay,honey,it's your birthday!"started adam slowly as he gave his daughter a hug;"As soon as your mother is all better again we are going to throw you a big party!"

Kevin had been out all day long when he finally got back to his place and was surprised to find his girlfriend there waiting for him;"This is a surprise."

"I'll bet it is."answered alex;"How was work?"

"Fine."said her boyfriend as he opened the door,but got confused when alex didn't follow him inside;"Aren't you coming in,alex?"

"No,I'm not."started she with a strange look in her eyes;"Do you enjoy lying to me?"

"What are you talking about?"asked Kevin;"Lie to you about what?"

"I went to surprise you at the garage because I wanted to take you out to lunch,Kevin,but guess who was surprised when steve told me that you had quit the day before my aunt's birthday and that you had been lying to me for weeks?"answered his girlfriend angry;"For how much longer were you going to keep pretending to still have a job and what else don't I know about?"

"I'm sorry,baby,I didn't mean to lie to you or keep anything from you,but I didn't want you to worry and I thought that I'd be able to find another job before you'd find out."started he slowly;"It's no big deal."

"No big deal?"asked alex furious and walked back to her car;"To me lying is a big deal and I can't go through that again,with the lying and the acting weird as well as you being so jealous all the time,so I'm done with this and with you!"

"No,alex,you can't be serious!"answered her boyfriend shocked as he quickly went on after her;"I love you and I know that you love me too,so we're going to work this out again!"

"Not this time,because there's only so much that I can take and enough is enough!"said she tired while getting back into her car and drove off;"I'm sorry,Kevin,but it's over between us."

Later that night Alison was having dinner with her boyfriend at tops when she saw greg sitting at the bar and walked up to him;"Hi,greg,what are you doing here all alone?"

"Your mother's mad at me again."said he;"I said something stupid at lunch today."

"What did you say?"asked Alison surprised;"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I was irritated about your father still being in town,so I told your mother that she should just let him take mandy with him to Chicago if that's what your sister wants and that she didn't want to live with Amanda anymore anyway."started her mother's boyfriend hesitating;"I know that it was stupid,Alison,but this whole mess with your father and mandy has really been a strain on my relationship with your mother and we keep fighting about the same things."

"Have you told mom this?"said she;"I think that I'm not the one that you should be talking to about this!"

"I tried talking to her after she left angry at lunch,but her cellphone was turned off and her secretary told me that your mother wasn't there or maybe Amanda told her to say that."answered greg;"I love your mother and I'm serious about our relationship,but it seems like nothing I say or do is right anymore."

At the hudson's Nicole was still waiting there with shane when her daughter came back from looking for her cousin;"I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Where could she be?"asked Nicole worried;"It has been hours since kristy ran out of here and what if something has happened to her?"

"I'm sure that she will be back soon enough,honey,kristy probably needs some time to let it all sink in."answered her husband as he put his arms around her;"Are you okay,nicole?"

"Ofcourse I'm not okay with Michael being dead and carol being in a coma in the hospital!"said she irritated when evan came in with her niece;"Kristy!"

"Where have you been?"asked her uncle just as worried as the rest while evan gently sat kristy,who seemed to be in shock and just kept on staring infront of her,sat down on the couch;"Honey?"

"She needs her insulin right now,because I think that kristy is going into shock since she's been without it for so long and without eating or drinking anything for hours."answered evan when kristy didn't answer shane and turned towards Courtney;"Can you please get kristy's medication and my medical-bag out of my car?"

Alex was sitting at a table at the club while her cousins were dancing when Kevin came up to her;"Can we talk,alex,please?"

"There's nothing left to talk about,Kevin,I have said everything that I wanted to say to you."answered she;"It's over and it's going to stay that way!"

"No,it can't be over!"said her ex-boyfriend as he sat down next to her;"I'm sorry,baby,I was being stupid and it won't happen again!"

"It just isn't the lying,Kevin,but it's also the fact that I don't even know if I still love you anymore."started alex tired while she got up and walked away;"Please just leave me alone!"

"What do you mean by that?"asked he suddenly angry as he followed her towards the bathrooms and grabbed her arm;"If you don't love me anymore then who do you love?"

"Nobody!"answered his ex-girlfriend surprised about his sudden anger as she pulled away from him;"Let go off me!"

"Is it Darren?"yelled Kevin furious while he grabbed both of alex's arms and pushed her up against the wall;"You're in love with him,alex,aren't you and he's the reason why you suddenly don't love me anymore,isn't he?"

"You're hurting me,Kevin,what's the matter with you?"asked she scared when she saw the weird,angry look in his eyes;"Are you on something?"

"Let go off her!"said a voice behind them and pulled Kevin away from alex;"Now!"

"Go to hell!"yelled he even more furious,but decided to walk away;"This isn't over yet!"

"Are you okay?"asked Darren worried after Kevin had left and put his hand on alex's shoulder;"Do you want me to drive you home or something?"

"No,I'm okay."answered she still shaking;"I'm fine."

At the park justin was walking there with sage;"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"Oh,really?"asked his girlfriend sarcasticly without letting him finish and got angry;"Let me guess,justin,you have suddenly realized that dating an older woman with a teenage son isn't really what you had in mind and you want to end things."

"Where did you get that stupid idea from?"laughed he;"That wasn't what I was about to say."

"It wasn't?"said sage confused;"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong and you have known that if you had let me finish what I was going to say,sage,which you didn't and jumped to all the wrong conclusions."answered her boyfriend as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"There's no way that I would let you get away from me after all the trouble that I went through to get you to go out with me."

"Then what have you been thinking about lately?"asked she;"You sounded so seriously that I thougt that you had changed your mind about dating me."

"I have been thinking about something serious,but it sure isn't about not dating you anymore."started justin with a faint smile;"I have been thinking about not going back to new York."

"Why?"asked she stuned;"Not because of me I hope because I wouldn't want you to give up your life there on my account."

"Wouldn't you be happy if I stayed here?"said her boyfriend annoyed while he let her go;"I thought you'd be happy about it because then we wouldn't have to stop seeing eachother or have a long distance-relationship."

"Ofcourse I'd be happy if you didn't go back to new York,justin,but not if you're doing it because of me and I don't want to be the reason for you giving up your whole life downthere,which you seem to love."answered sage;"Am I the reason why you've been thinking about leaving new York and coming home again?"

"You're part of the reason,but not the only one."started he with a faint smile;"The other reason of me wanting to move back downhere is my family,because eversince my mom got sick I began to realize how important they are all to me and that I need to be with the people that I love instead of being so far away in new York."

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25….

The next day kristy woke up with a splitting headache,realizing that she wasn't laying in her own bed at home as she looked around,when she saw her sister standing outside of the room with jake and evan,so after some effort she got out of bed and stumbled towards the hallway;"Vicky…?"

"What are you doing out of bed?"asked her boyfriend worried as he quickly helped her back into bed;"You'r suppose to stay in bed untill Jamie says that it's okay!"

"You gave everybody a real scare yesterday when you disappeared like that for hours."started Vicky softly;"We were already on our way downhere when Nicole called us that evan had found you."

"Is dad really…?"whispered her sister scared;"Or was that all a bad dream,Vicky?"

"No,honey,it wasn't a dream and dad's really dead."answered she with tears in her eyes as she took kristy's hand into hers;"Carol survived the crash,but she's in a coma and they aren't sure if she's going to come out of that."

"Nobody really knows what happened yet or why your father crashed into that tree,but the police is looking into that right now and shane promised us that he'd let us know as soon as they find something."said jake;"He's on top of it."

Alex was having breakfast when her brother came into the kitchen;"What was that with Kevin all about lastnight,alex?"

"Nothing."answered she looking up;"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you guys having problems or something?"asked nick;"Did he do something to you"

"No,nick,he didn't do anything and just mind your own business!"said his sister irritated;"I don't ask you any questions about why cathy hasn't been around much these few days,do i?"

"I'm your big brother,so I'm suppose to ask questions like that and make sure that your boyfriend doesn't do anything to hurt you!"started he slowly;"Steve told me that Kevin quit his job."

"Steve's got a big mouth!"answered alex angry as she got up and walked away,out the backdoor,just as her parents'came into the kitchen;"I'm going over to ginny's."

"What was that all about?"asked their mother worried while she looked at her son;"Nick?"

"Nothing,mom,nothing at all."said he quickly and got up too;"Is Lindsay still asleep?"

"I think so."answered chad;"Alex seemed upset when she left just now,nick,are you sure that everything is okay?"

"Yes,dad,everything's fine."started his son lying and walked out the same way as his sister had before;"Bye,guys."

At the cory's devon woke up and looked with a smile at shawn,who lay next to her in bed;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled he back as they kissed;"Hmmm,I could get used to this."

"So could i."answered his girlfriend when,just as shawn pulled her on top of him,she heard her father's voice downstairs;"That's dad!"

"What is he doing home?"asked shawn surprised while devon jumped out to bed and started to get dressed;"What are you doing,devon?"

"I'm getting dressed and so should you!"said she and threw shawn's clothes down on the bed;"Get up and put your clothes on,shawn,if my dad finds you in my bedroom he'll go nuts."

"Isn't it already a bit late for that?"started her boyfriend teasing as he got up and pulled devon into his arms while he kissed her;"He's going to find out soon enough anyway."

"This isn't funny,shawn,we both agreed that it was better to wait before letting everybody know about us."answered devon irritated while she pushed shawn away when they heard adam coming up the stairs;"Hide in my closet or something."

"Yes,m'am."smiled he and quickly got into devon's wallcloset;"Your wish is my command."

"Be quiet!"warned his girlfriend him softly as her father's footsteps coming closer while she closed the door of her closet when there was a knock on the door;"Yes?"

"Goodmorning,honey,I made some breakfast."said adam while he opened the door;"Are you hungry,devon?"

"No,dad,I'm not hungry yet and I will grab something to eat before I go over to the hospital,but thanks anyway."answered she;"What are you doing home?"

"I spend another night at the hospital and realized that it was time to show my face downhere again,so from now in I'll be home every night and I'll go back to the hospital every morning after breakfast."started her father slowly as he turned around and walked away;"If you need a ride to the hospital then I'll see you downstairs."

"That was a close call."smiled shawn and came out of the closet as soon as he was sure that adam was downstairs and couldn't hear him anymore while devon closed her bedroom-door as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms;"This sneaking around-stuff is kind of a turn on for me,devon,it's sexy."

"You're crazy!"said his girlfriend with a faint smile as she kissed him and put her arms around his neck;"We have to be more carefull from now on."

Shane was sitting in the kitchen when his daughter came downstairs;"Goodmorning,dad,where's mom?"

"She's still asleep."answered he;"Finally."

"Have you talked to shawn about what happened yet?"asked Courtney;"I waited up for him to come home lastnight,but after a while I gave up and went to bed."

"No,I haven't,Courtney,there was a message on the answering-machine from him when we got back from the hospital,saying that we was staying over at a friend's house."said her father as he got up;"Could you stay with your mother for a while?"

"Ofcourse."started she surprised;"Why?"

"I have to go down to the policestation for a while to see where things stand with the investigation on michael's accident."answered shane;"I just don't understand why he ran into that tree and there are also strange marks on the road that need to be looked into,so I'm going to make sure that my men do the best that they can and as fast as they can."

Just after noon lacey was talking to Cheryl and mary when steve came in and sat down;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,steve,you look a bit down today."said his grandmother;"Is everything okay?"

"No,not really."started he with a faint smile;"I still haven't found anybody to replace Kevin at the garage."

"I might know somebody."answered lacey hesitating;"If you're interested."

"Who?"asked her boyfriend's cousin surprised;"Do I know him or her,lacey?"

"Yes,you do,but I don't know if you'll be willing to hire him."said she;"Jesse."

"Jesse?"answered Cheryl;"Do you think that he would take the job if steve offered it to him?"

"If he were to be interested and if he was any good would you hire him then?"asked her mother curious as she turned towards her grandson;"Would you,steve?"

"Ofcourse,gran,why not?"laughed he;"I don't have anything against jesse and if he knows his way around a garage then he can have the job."

"Great."smiled mary and looked at lacey;"All we have to do now is convince jesse to stay here and take the job."

At the beach justin had been sitting in the sand with sage,enjoying a nice and romantic lunch,when she got up;"I have to get back to the hospital,justin,I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"So soon?"asked he and got up too;"Are you sure that you can't stay a little while longer?"

"I wish that I could,but no can do."smiled his girlfriend and kissed him;"I didn't even really have time for this lunch,but I sneaked out for a while just to come downhere with you."

"Am I that irresistible?"started justin teasing while he pulled sage into his arms;"So then you must be real glad that I'm not going back to new York then,sage?"

"You're a real comedian."laughed she kissing him again before she turned serious;"Does this mean that you've really decided not to go back to new York again?"

"Would you mind if it meant just that?"asked her boyfriend;"Why go back to new York when everything that I want is right here,including a gorgeous girlfriend."

"You know that I wouldn't mind one bit,justin,but we've only been going out for a little over a week and things aren't that serious between us yet."answered sage;"I just don't want you to do something that you might regret later on."

"I'm serious about you and this relationship,even though we've just been going out for a little while,and I have been serious about it since the beginning!"said he;"I won't regret staying here,not now and not ever!"

Kristy was laying in her hospitalbed when evan came into the room;"Hi,honey,how are you feeling?"

"Fine!"answered his girlfriend irritated;"Have you talked to Jamie yet,evan,can I go home?"

"I have to talked to him,but he thinks that it's better if you stayed here for just one more night and so do i."started he hesitating;"You got pretty lucky lastnight that you didn't end up in a coma or something."

"No way that I'm going to stay here for one more second longer!"said kristy angry and wanted to get out of bed when evan pushed her back in;"I want to go home!"

"I know that you do,but do you really want to take the risk of ending up in a coma or even worse again?"asked her boyfriend;"It's just for one more night,kristy,that's all."

"That's one night too much!"answered she;"I want to go home,evan,right now!"

"Hi,guys."said Vicky as she came into the room with her husband;"How are you feeling,kris?"

"Fine!"started her sister angry;"I'm feeling fine and I want to go home,but they won't let me go!"

"Why not,evan?"asked jake surprised as he turned towards evan;"Is there something wrong with kris?"

"Kristy is fine now,but Jamie just wants to keep her here one more night to be on the safe side."answered he and walked away;"I need to get back to the e.r. and I'll be back later on."

"I won't be here later on!"yelled kristy on after him;"I'll be home then!"

"Be a good girl and stay where you are!"said her boyfriend with a faint smile as he left the room;"See you later."

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26….

Around three that afternoon Amanda had been in a meeting for most of the day and was surprised to find greg in her office when she got back;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry about yesterday and that I didn't mean that the way that it sounded."answered her boyfriend;"It's just that I feel like you're pulling away from me lately and it's driving me crazy!"

"I've got a lot on my mind lately and if you can't understand that then I'm sorry,but there's nothing that I can do about that."started Amanda tired;"Things are pretty crazy in my life right now,greg,I just need some time to myself to sort things out."

"Are you telling me that you want to take a time-out from us or something?"asked he a bit stuned;"Is that what you're saying?"

"I just can't take all the fighting anymore and it's too much for me to handle right now,but I'm not saying that we have to break up or anything."said his girlfriend softly;"I just need some space to clear my head and to sort some stuff out."

"Fine!"answered greg suddenly angry while he walked out of her office;"Take all the time that you want,but don't expect me to sit around waiting for you!"

Adam was sitting next to his wife's hospitalbed when his oldest son came in;"Hi,dad,how is mom doing?"

"Her fever is slowly coming down and her pneumonia is all gone ,but other then that she's pretty much the same and nobody knows when she will wake up again."said he,happy about the fact that his oldest son was finally talking to him again without the anger in his voice;"I'm happy that you're here."

"So am I,dad,I know that I have been giving you a hard time lately and that I blamed you for what happened."started justin hesitating;"I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"Don't be,justin,because I blame myself for what happened as well and you were right!"answered his father with a sad smile;"If I hadn't run off that morning your mother wouldn't be laying here right now."

"What happened wasn't your fault or anybody else's fault either and I see that now,so stop blaming yourself."said he;"I have decided not to go back to new York again and to stay here in baycity."

"Because of what happened to your mother?"asked adam surprised;"I'm glad that you have decided to come home again,just like your mother and rest will be as well,but are you sure about this and aren't you doing it for all the wrong reasons?"

"No,dad,I'm doing it for all the right reasons and I hope that you're okay with it."answered his son;"I know that you were really disappointed in me when I went into the music-business instead of going to the police academy and that you thought that it wouldn't be enough to make a living off."

"I'm not gonna deny that it would have been nice to see you go to the police academy,but I was never disappointed in you about going into music and I'm proud of the man that you have become,just as I have always been proud of you."started he slowly;"I only want you to be happy,no matter what you decide to do,and you coming home would be great,but only if it's what you really want."

"It is,because it's not only because of you all that I want to come home again."smiled justin;"I also met somebody and she's the most gorgeous and amazing woman that I have ever seen,dad,I fell for the second that we met."

"So this is about a woman,justin,I should have known."laughed his father teasing;"So when am I going to meet her?"

"Soon enough."said he;"I want to wait untill mom wakes up again because then I can introduce her to you both."

At the club Darren was working and getting things set up when nick walked in;"Hi,nick,what's up with the angry face?"

"What do you think?"asked his friend;"I'm angry at my girlfriend."

"That figures."said Darren;"What did she do,nick?"

"Since I hadn't seen her for days I went to her house to see if she was still mad at me for not coming to that concert with her."started he slowly;"But when I got there the maid told me that she'd gone away for the weekend and wouldn't be back untill Monday."

"Without telling you?"answered his friend surprised;"Did she go away with her parents?"

"No,not according to her maid,Darren,but she wouldn't tell me who cathy did go away with."said nick;"I know that she was mad at me for not going with her to that concert and about working on her birthday,but to go away for the weekend without even telling me and with god knows who is weird even for her."

"Do you think that she might be cheating on you or something?"asked he;"It's strange that she suddenly took off for the weekend with somebody."

"Maybe cathy didn't really go away,but maybe she's still mad at me that she told her maid to tell me that just to upset me or something."started his friend slowly;"I will ask her about it when she gets back."

Justin had spend the whole time talking to his father while they sat next to his mother's hospitalbed when he got up;"I'm going to go home."

"I'll be home later on tonight."started adam hesitating as he got up too and gave his son a hug;"I love you and I am proud of you even if I don't always show it,justin,don't ever forget that."

"I won't,dad,I promise and I love you too."smiled he and was about to walk towards the door when his girlfriend suddenly came in;"Hi,sage,what are you doing here?"

"She's helping Jamie with your mother's treatment."answered his father surprised;"Why else would she be here?"

"Is this your mother?"asked sage just as surprised as she suddenly turned around and walked away;"I'll be back later."

"Sage?"said her boyfriend confused about her leaving while quickly going on after her and stopped sage just before she reached the elevators;"What's wrong?"

"How can you ask me that?"answered she annoyed;"You're my patient's son!"

"So?"asked justin confused;"Is that a reason to walk away like that?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"started his girlfriend slowly;"Why didn't you tell me that m.j. cory is your mother,justin,why?"

"It just didn't cross my mind and why should it have since Jamie is my mom's doctor and I have never seen you with her before?"answered he;"Besides,I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

"The big deal is that I wouldn't have gone out with you if I had known."said sage tired;"I'm your mother's doctor!"

"No,Jamie is her doctor and you're just helping him,sage,so that's not the same and even if it was then who cares!"started her boyfriend furious and walked away;"Don't you dare tell me that now that you know that we can't see eachother anymore!"

That night shane came home and found his wife sitting outside in the garden;"Hi,honey,where are the kids?"

"I have no idea."answered Nicole;"Nice of you to show up!"

"I'm sorry that I'm home so late,but I got caught up at the station and I really did try to get home earlier."said her husband as he sat down next to her;"We found proof that michael's car accident might not have been an accident after all,Nicole,somebody or something might have caused him to drive into that tree."

"Who would want to do that?"asked she tired;"The only person who could have hated Michael enough to want to kill him died a long time ago."

"I don't know who or why,but my people found proof on michael's car that implicates that another car is involved in what happened and that somebody was trying to run his car off the road or into that tree."started shane slowly;"But we will have to wait until carol wakes up and tells us what really happened."

"Then you will probably have to wait for a very long time,shane,because according to Jamie there's not much chance of that happening any time soon."answered his wife in tears and got up;"I needed you here with me and instead you spend the whole damn day at the policestation!"

"Nicole…"said he knowing that she was just letting off some steam,and tried to put his arms around her;"I'm sorry."

"Not as much as I am!"started Nicole crying while she pushed him away and ran back into the house;"Just leave me alone!"

Justin had been playing his guitar for a while,trying to clear his head,when the doorbell rang and when he opened the door he found sage on his doorstep;"How did you know where to find me?"

"Now that I know who you are that really wasn't so difficult."answered his girlfriend;"Why did you walk away from me like that?"

"Who walked away from who?"said justin angry;"Why are you here anyway,sage,to tell me that we just can't see eachother anymore now it turns out that my mom is your patient?"

"No,that's not why I'm here!"started she slowly;"Can I please come in?"

"Why?"asked her boyfriend;"To let me off easy or something?"

"Do you have to be such a pain in the ass?"answered sage irritated while she pushed justin out of the way and pulled him with her into the livingroom;"I came to apologize,justin,for freaking out like that earlier."

"I'm being a pain?"laughed he sacrasticly;"You're the one who's making a big deal about my mom being your patient!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that,but I did mean what I said before about not having gone out with you if I had known."said his girlfriend;"Why did you have to turn out to be so cute?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked justin angry again;"Are we breaking up or not?"

"At first when I found out about your mother being my patient I did want to break up with,justin,because it isn't right to go out with my patient's son."started his girlfriend with a faint smile as she suddenly put her arms around his neck and kissed him;"But even in this short time that we have been seeing eachother I've fallen hard for you."

"So we're not breaking up?"said he confused;"Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes,silly,that's what I'm saying."smiled sage while she kissed him again;"You're stuck with me."

At the club ginny was dancing with steve when she suddenly stopped;"Isn't that ryan overthere?"

"Where?"asked her cousin as he turned around and saw ryan at the bar;"What is he doing here,ginny,how did he get in?"

"How should I know?"said she irritated as they walked up to their cousin at the bar;"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing!"answered ryan;"I'm just hanging out with a friend."

"You're not suppose to be in here,ryan,you're not old enough!"said his cousin and grabbed his arm;"I'll drive you home!"

"Let go off my arm!"warned he his cousin angry as he pushed him away;"Mind your own business and leave me alone!"

"You're my cousin,so that makes it my business!"started steve slowly;"Would you rather have that I called your father instead?"

"Good luck with that since he spends all his time at the hospital."laughed his cousin sarcasticly when his friend suddenly showed up and pulled him away with him;"Let's go,dan,let's find another place to hang out."

"Do you think that we should call devon or justin?"asked ginny worried after ryan had left with his friend;"Maybe they should know about this,steve,maybe ryan is in trouble or something."

"We don't really know if he's in any kind of trouble and they have enough on their minds as it is,ginny,so maybe we shouldn't do anything right now."answered her cousin;"If we see him here again then we can call them."

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27….

The next morning lacey woke up and saw that her boyfriend was standing by the window,staring outside;"Jesse?"

"Hi."said he and turned around;"I didn't wake you up,did i?"

"No,you didn't,but what are you doing overthere?"asked his girlfriend worried as she got up as well;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered jesse while lacey put her arms around his waist;"I was just thinking,lace,that's all."

"Sounds serious."said she;"What about?"

"About a lot of things."started her boyfriend with a faint smile as he kissed her;"It's not important."

"Why don't you just tell me what you were thinking about?"asked lacey;"Were you thinking about your mother?"

"That too."said he;"What am I suppose to do when she wakes up again?"

"Talk to her."answered his girlfriend;"Are you afraid that she's going to be mad at you or something?"

"I accused her of giving me away as soon as I was born while the truth is that I was taken away from her and that somebody,probably peter and his wife,made them believe that I had died!"started jesse tired;"I'd be mad about that if it had been me!"

"Come on,jesse,you heard what mary told you about that!"She's sure that m.j. won't be mad at all and she's her mother,so she should know something like that."

"Maybe."answered her boyfriend;"We'll see."

At the hospital Nicole was standing outside of carol's room with Vicky;"So,what did Jamie say?"

"Pretty much the same thing as yesterday,Nicole,except for one thing."started her niece hesitating;"Carol is about two months pregnant."

"Pregnant?"asked she shocked;"If she's two months pregnant then they must have known about this before they left for Italy."

"I guess so."answered Vicky;"Do you think that kristy knows about this?"

"Knows about what?"started a voice behind them;"What should I know about?"

"Kristy…"said her aunt surprised as they turned around;"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough so it seems,so what is going on?"asked she suspicious;"What is there to know about?"

"It's about carol."answered Nicole;"Did you know that she's two months pregnant?"

"She was what?"said her niece shocked;"Pregnant?"

"Are you okay?"asked Vicky worried as she put her arm around kristy's shoulders;"Kris…?"

"Do you think that dad knew about carol being pregnant?"began she softly when she started to remember the last time that she had talked to her father;"When I talked to dad the day before they came back he told me about carol saying yes to his proposal and he sounded so happy,so maybe he did know."

Devon was sitting in the kitchen,having breakfast with justin,when shawn came in through the backdoor;"Goodmorning,guys."

"Goodmorning,shawn."smiled his girlfriend;"Can I get you anything?"

"No,I'm fine."answered he and sat down next to her at the table;"Has your father left for the hospital yet?"

"He left about twenty minutes ago."said justin while he got up;"So you guys can have the whole place to yourselves,because I'm leaving now too and it seems that ryan has left already as well."

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked his sister surprised when her brother walked out the backdoor without giving her an answer and turned towards her boyfriend;"Do you think he knows?"

"I have no idea and I don't care."smiled shawn as he pulled her on to his lap and kissed her;"We have the whole place to ourselves,devon."

"To do what?"started she teasing while she put her arms around his neck;"What do you want to do?"

"Something like this."answered her boyfriend and kept on kissing her;"Something that we can't do unless we're alone."

"Then what are we waiting for?"smiled devon as she got up and pulled shawn with her up the stairs;"Before somebody comes back."

Before one greg was having lunch with a friend at tops when he saw mandy coming out of the elevator with her father,so after excusing himself to his friend he walked up to them;"You must be really happy with yourself now,mandy,aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"asked she confused;"What should I be happy about?"

"About the fact that your mother has put our relationship on hold for now because there's too much going on in her life right now."answered her mother's ex-boyfriend angry;"That's what you were aiming for since I started dating your mother,wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry that you're having problems with Amanda,greg,but don't try to take that out on my daughter!"warned sam him;"We came here to get something to eat and not to get into a fight with you!"

"This is all your fault as well,sam,if you hadn't come back then Amanda wouldn't have needed a time-out either!"said he and pushed sam;"Why don't you just go back to Chicago and stay away from Amanda."

"Are you telling to stay away from the mother of my daughters?"asked amanda's ex-husband as he pushed greg back;"Maybe you're the one who should stay away!"

"Let's just go somewhere else,dad,please?"begged mandy worried while she pulled sam away from greg and towards the elevators;"Let's go!"

Mary had been sitting with adam and Kathleen in her daughter's hospitalroom for over an hour when sage came in with Jamie;"Hi,guys."

"When is my wife going to wake up again?"asked adam as he got up;"M.j.'s been unconscious for almost two weeks now and you guys said that she was almost better again."

"She is,adam,but we can't predict when m.j.'s going to wake up again and she's not completely better yet."started his cousin slowly;"There's also something else that we have to talk to you about."

"With all that heavy medication and extreme high fever we're afraid that it might have effected your wife more then we were able to forsee at this point."said sage;"She almost died twice and even if she does recover there's still a chance that there will be some kind of after-effect."

"What kind of after effect,sage?"asked her patient's sister;"Something serious?"

"We're worried that since her heart has had a lot to endure during these last few weeks that the damage that it has suffered might be irreversible,but we won't know how serious it will be yet."answered she;"That is something that only time will tell."

At the hudson's kristy was waiting for Vicky and jake to return from the hospital when a man showed up at her doorstep;"Hello,miss. Hudson."

"Do we know eachother?"asked she surprised;"Can I help you with something?"

"We don't know eachother or atleast not personally."smiled the man in a creepy way and that gave kristy chills down her spine;"I'm sorry to hear about your father's death."

"So am i."answered kristy;"Why are you here,mr…?"

"Garrison."said he and shook her hand;"Alan Garrison."

"What can I do for you,mr. garrison?"

"Would you be interested in selling me your father's company?"asked garrison;"Such a large company must be a real burden for a youngwoman of your age,miss. Hudson."

"My father isn't even dead for more then a few days and you're already trying to get me to sell you his company?"started she angry;"I will never sell his company,mr. garrison,not to you or to anybody else."

"We'll see."smiled he creepy again and walked away;"Untill next time,miss. Hudson."

Jesse had been walking around town,trying to clear his head,when he came back to mary's place and found chad sitting there with lacey and Cheryl,waiting for him;"Hi,jesse."

"Hi."answered he suspicious;"What's going on?"

"Chad is here because he wants to talk to you."started lacey hesitating;"He's worried about you."

"What for?"asked her boyfriend irritated;"There's no need for that!"

"We're all worried,jesse."said Cheryl;"Lacey told us that you're worried about how m.j. will react when she wakes up again."

"She shouldn't have."started he angry and walked away;"I'm fine and all I want is to be left alone for once!"

"Jesse!"called his girlfriend on after him;"Don't walk away again!"

"Do you want me to go on after him?"asked chad;"Lacey?"

"No,when jesse gets like this there's no talking to him and we'll just have to wait untill he calms down again."answered she;"He'll be back again."

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28….

That afternoon shawn was laying on devon's bed,with her in his arms,when he got up and almost stepped on some music-sheets on the floor,so he bent over and picked them up;"What's this?"

"That's nothing,shawn!"said his girlfriend quickly as she tried to grab them out of his hand;"Give that back to me!"

"In a minute."started he teasing and kept the sheets out of devon's range while he read the song written on them;"Do you call this nothing?"

"Give those back to me,shawn Cassidy,I mean it!"warned devon him irritated while she got off the bed;"That isn't meant for your eyes!"

"When did you write this?"asked her boyfriend curious when she finally pulled them out of his hand;"Will you sing it for me,devon?"

"I'm not talking to you right now!"answered she angry and wanted to walk away;"You had no right to read that after I asked you to give it back!"

"You're right and I'm sorry,but would you please answer my question?"begged shawn as he pulled devon back,right into his arms;"When did you write this?"

"A few days ago,shawn."said his girlfriend;"Can we please just drop it now?"

"Only if you promise me to sing it for me sometime."smiled he and kissed her;"Please?"

Amanda was sitting in her study when her oldest daughter came in;"Are you and greg not together anymore?"

"Who told you that?"asked her mother surprised;"Did greg tell you?"

"No,he told mandy and dad that you'd put their relationship on hold when he saw them at tops."answered Alison;"Greg was really angry and it seems that he was blaming mandy for his problems with you,mom,then dad got mad at greg for going at it against mandy and so greg started going at it against dad and finally mandy had to pull dad away from greg to prevent them from really getting into a physical fight,so things were really getting out of hand today."

"Damn it!"said she tired;"I will talk to greg about that,because I don't want him to do that and if he wants to get mad at somebody he should get mad at me!"

"Why did you put your relationship with greg on hold?"started her daughter worried;"Was that because of everything that has been going on or is there more to that?"

"I just needed a break,Alison,that's all and I never told greg that it was going to be forever or anything."answered Amanda;"Maybe when things calm down a bit again…"

At the hospital kristy was standing next to carol's bed when her aunt and uncle came in;"Hi,honey,has there been any change?"

"No,none at all."said she and turned around;"Do you know a man named alan garrison or has dad ever said anything about him?"

"Not that I know of."answered Nicole surprised as she turned towards her husband;"Do you know anybody by that name,shane?"

"That name does ring a bell,but I can't remember where I heard that name before."started her husband slowly and looked at his niece;"Why are you asking us about him,kristy?"

"That man showed up at the house earlier and after telling me that he was sorry about my father's death he asked me to sell dad's company to him."answered she;"Dad isn't even gone for more then a few days."

"Sounds strange."said shane;"Do you want me to check that man out?"

"No,he's probably somebody that has worked with dad or something and I guess that he won't be the only one who will be asking me to sell the company to him."said his niece with a sad smile;"I will have a hard time convincing people that I can run dad's company almost as good as he did."

"Don't let anybody tell your otherwise!"warned Nicole her niece worried;"You're just as good as Michael was."

Just before nine that night alex had arrived at the club with her cousins and was walking up to her brother,who was standing by the bar with Darren,when they saw cathy dancing with some strange guy;"Isn't that cathy overthere?"

"It looks that way."said ginny as they reached her cousin and Darren;"Hi,guys."

"What's up with cathy and that guy overthere?"asked her cousin while she looked at nick;"Why is she dancing with him,nick?"

"How should I know?"answered he annoyed and walked away;"Go and ask her yourself!"

"Don't mind your brother,alex,he's been in a bad mood eversince his girlfriend walked in with that guy."said darren;"It seems that she has been gone for the whole weekend without telling him about it and now she suddenly shows up with this guy."

"Then why doesn't nick just go up to cathy and ask her what's going on?"asked steve;"Maybe that guy's just a cousin of hers or something,Darren."

"Nick did walk up to her when she first walked in with him,but cathy told him to mind his own business and left him standing there while she went dancing."answered he;"Nick thinks that his girlfriend is just doing this to get back at him for not coming to the concert with her last week and for not going to her birthdayparty before that."

"He should just dump her and get a nice girlfriend instead of such a spoiled brat."said alex angry;"She has been nothing but trouble for him since they started dating and she's always expecting nick to buy her expensive stuff,so he's better off without her."

At the hospital justin was sitting to his mother's bed when sage walked in;"Hi,where's your father?"

"I finally got him to go home for the night instead of staying here untill late tonight again."answered her boyfriend;"Are you working late again tonight?"

"Yes,I have to work a double-shift again."said sage;"Don't you think that you should go home as well,justin?"

"In a little while."started he hesitating;"Is she really going to wake up again?"

"Yes,we think so."answered his girlfriend while she put her arms around him;"Your mother's gonna get through this."

"I've always had a much better relationship with my mother then with my father and no matter what I wanted to do she was always there for me,supporting me in everything and not judging me."said justin with a faint smile;"Now I realize that my father has been there for me as well and that he has always been proud of me too,sage,but for a long time I thought that he wasn't and that was part of the reason why I moved down to new York,even though I knew how much I hurt my mother with that."

"Have you told your family about moving back here again yet?"asked she;"Have you told your father yet?"

"I told him yesterday when we finally had a really good talk after all that time and he was really happy about it."started her boyfriend softly;"After mom ended up in the hospital I was furious with dad and I blamed him for what had happened,but we finally sorted things out yesterday and mom will be really happy about that,because that was always a sore point with her,the way that dad and I were with eachother."

Patrick was walking through the park,on his way home,when he ran into a few guys from school,who suddenly got in his way;"Can you guys get out of my way and just let pass?"

"Why?"asked one of the guys and pushed Patrick away;"Walk around us,queer!"

"What for?"started he irritated;"You guys think that you're really touch with thee against one,ron,don't you?"

"Ron isn't scared of such a queer like you!"laughed one of the others;"Shouldn't you run home to mommy?"

"No,I'm not like you guys!"answered Patrick and pushed ron back;"Get out my way,ron!"

"Are you going to make me?"asked he angry while the other guys suddenly grabbed patrick's arms and ron hit him really hard in his stomach and against his face;"Fag!"

"Maybe you will walk around us next time!"laughed the third guy as they let Patrick fall down to the ground,on his knees in pain,and walked away;"See you at school,queer!"

At the club cathy was coming back from the bathroom when nick showed up and grabbed her arm;"Who's that guy and why are you spending the whole night with him instead of with me,cathy?"

"Let go off me!"said she angry while she pulled away from nick;"Just because we're seeing eachother that doesn't mean that I can't have fun with anybody else!"

"Do you call that having fun?"asked her boyfriend;"Are you doing this to get back at me or something?"

"I'm not doing anything!"answered cathy;"I'm just having fun with an old friend and if you can't handle that then that's your problem,nick,not mine!"

"Fine!"started he furious and walked away;"Have all the fun you want."

"Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow-night?"asked his girlfriend as she grabbed his arm and stopped him;"My parents are going to be gone for the whole night."

"Maybe."said nick surprised about her sudden change in attitude while he watched cathy walk away after she gave him a kiss;"If I feel like it."

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29…

The next day kristy was coming out of the elevator at her father's firm when jon came up to her;"Hey,kristy,I'm really sorry to hear about your father's death and about carol being in a coma."

"So am i."said she and walked into her office;"Can you give me an update on everything that my dad was working on before he left for Italy?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?"started jon worried;"You've just lost your father,so maybe you shouldn't be working today."

"I know that I've just lost my father,jon,that is something that you don't have to tell me!"answered his boss irritated;"But what is the point in sitting at home and driving myself up the wall!"

"Is it true that the police think that michael's accident wasn't an accident?"asked he quickly to change the subject;"That somebody made him crash into that tree?"

"That's what they think and according to my uncle there seems to be some evidence to support that,so that is why I need to go over all my dad's business-dealings to see if there's a lead there."started kristy slowly when she suddenly noticed the shock look on jon's face as he was staring at her;"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just shocked about what you've just told me."answered her friend as he turned around and walked away;"I have to be somewhere right now,so I'll get back to you about your dad's business-deals."

Jennifer came into the kitchen and was shocked when she saw her brother's face;"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."answered Patrick and pushed her away when she touched his face;"Go and practice on somebody else,jen!"

"Has anybody taken a look at that yet?"asked she;"Have mom or dad seen it yet?"

"No,they're still asleep."said her brother as he got up;"I'm off to school."

"You still haven't answered any of my questions,Patrick."started Jennifer curious while she pointed at his face;"What happened and have you had somebody check that out?

"Why don't you just mind your own business and stay out of mine!"answered he irritated and opened up the backdoor;"It's no big deal."

"What's no big deal?"asked their mother as she came into the kitchen and was shocked to see her son's face;"Oh,my god,what happened to you?"

"Nothing,mom,nothing at all."said Patrick as he quickly walked out the door;"I have to go to school,mom,bye."

"What was that all about?"started she worried and turned towards her daughter;"What happened to your brother's face?"

"How should I know?"asked Jennifer;"He didn't wanna tell me anything either,mom,so don't look at me for answers."

At the policestation shawn had just arrived and was walking up to his father's office when he ran into shane in the hallway;"Hi,dad,I was just on my way to see you."

"Where were you lastnight?"asked he and seemed angry;"Your mother is really worried about you,because you've hardly been home at all lately and she knows that you're not seeing eva anymore."

"Since when do I have to explain my every move to you guys?"started his son annoyed;"I always let you know that I won't be home,don't i?"

"Ofcourse you do and I'm not worried,shawn,because I think that you're old enough to do your own things."answered shane tired;"But your mother is worried about you and she asked me to talk to you about it."

"I will try to have some more consideration for mom."said he with a faint smile;"Okay?"

"Thank you."started his father slowly;"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to know how things stand with the task-force and the rape-cases?"asked shawn;"Have there been anymore attacks,dad?"

"Late lastnight we have finally been able to arrest somebody."answered he;"All the evidence points at our suspect and two of the women that were attacked have even picked him out of line-up,so things are finally looking up for us."

Greg was talking on the phone to somebody in his office when Amanda walked in;"Why are you blaming my daughter for the fact that I want a time-out?"

"I'll have to call you back."answered greg to the person on the other end of the line and hung up while he looked up at Amanda;""Did she come running to you to let you know what I had said or did your ex tell you?"

"Neither of them,greg,I heard about what you had done from Alison and she was just curious about why I'd ending things between us for now."started his ex-girlfriend angry;"Wanting to take a time-out was my idea and you can't go around blaming my daughter for that or even my ex for that matter,because if you want to blame somebody then blame me!"

"I didn't mean to blame anybody and I'm sorry."said he as he got up and came closer towards her;"I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either,but you can't go around yelling at mandy or at anybody else for that matter for something that is my fault!"answered Amanda;"You can get mad at me for taking a break from us all you want,but don't get mad at somebody who isn't to blame!"

"Why do you even want a break from us,Amanda,weren't things going just fine between us?"asked her ex-boyfriend while he grabbed her hands into his;"There's nothing that we can't work out if we just try."

"Things weren't going fine between us,greg,you know that and things haven't been fine for the last month or so."said she tired and pulled away from him as she walked out of his office;"Please try to understand that I need this time-out right now!"

Around noon Patrick was sitting at one of the tables,outside of the highschool,waiting for the rest to show up,when the guys that had attacked him suddenly showed up and surrounded him;"What do you guys want this time?"

"This is our table,queer,so beat it!"said ron as he gave Patrick a push;"Go and sit in the queer-section!"

"Yeah,beat it!"laughed one of his friends;"This is the normal-section!"

"Really?"asked an angry voice behind them and when they all turned around they saw ginny standing there with her cousins;"This is our table,so you guys can just beat it!"

"Are you going to make me,ginny?"started ron laughing;"You and what army?"

"Get lost,ron!"answered she and give him such a hard push that he fell backwards over a bench and on to the ground;"Find yourself a new victim to pick on!"

"You guys are pathetic."said devon just as angry while she sat down next to Patrick;"Are you okay,pat?"

"I'm fine."started he slowly and looked up at ron,who had just been helped back on to his feet by his friends;"What are you still doing here,ron?"

"This isn't over yet,frame!"warned the guy him furious as he and his friends walked away;"Untill next time,queer!"

"I guess that your bruises were the result of an encounter with those creeps?"said alex;"Why do you let them do things like that to you,pat,why don't you report them or something?"

"What would be the use?"asked Patrick with a faint smile;"It's not like the police would lock them up or anything."

At the policestation shane had been working all morning on the case of his dead brother-in-law's car-accident when jon came in;"Do you have a minute,mr. Cassidy?"

"Sure,jon,what's up?"asked he looking up;"Is there a problem with kristy?"

"No,kristy's at the office and she's okay or atleast she's pretending to be."started jon hesitating;"This morning kristy told me that you think that michael's accident might not have been an accident."

"The more I look into this so-called accident the more I'm convinced that it wasn't an accident and that somebody else had something to do with Michael crashing into that tree."answered the captain;"Why are you asking me about this,jon,do you know something?"

"I know that there was somebody who had something against Michael and his family and who wanted revenge for whatever it was that Michael and his family had done to him or to his family."said he;"This man has been stealing deals away from the company by using michael's secretary,beth,untill Michael found out and fired her."

"What's the name of this man?"asked shane surprised;"Why didn't Michael come to me if somebody was after him?"  
"Michael didn't take it that seriously and thought that the man wouldn't go any further then trying to steal away some business-deals,mr. Cassidy,even after he found out that beth had been killed by an unknown attacker."

"His secretary had been killed and Michael didn't go to the police while he knew that somebody wanted revenge for something?"said he shocked;"Who is this man that wanted revenge?"

"Alan garrison and here's his file."answered jon and gave shane an envelop;"Michael had hired somebody to look into this man's past and this came after he'd gone to Italy with carol,but I hadn't opened it yet and I was waiting to give it to Michael when he got home."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30….

Adam had stepped out of his wife's hospital room to make a phonecall when jesse sneaked into the room and walked,hesitating,up to m.j.'s bed where he stood there,staring at her and trying to express his feelings;"What am I suppose to say to you now?"

While he stood there,looking down at his mother sleeping,jesse felt even more guilty for all the things that he'd said to her;"I'm sorry for being such a jerk and if I hadn't acted so stupid,wanting nothing more then my stupid revenge,then you wouldn't be laying here right now and you wouldn't have almost died."

"They all say that you won't be mad at me when you wake up,but how is that possible?"asked jesse his mother while he took her hand into his;"You have every right to be furious at me after what I did to you and to your family!"

As jesse was holding m.j.'s hand he suddenly felt her fingers slowly moving and as shocked as he was about that he automaticly looked up at her face;"What the…?"

"Hi,jesse."said adam surprised as he came into the room and saw jesse standing there next to m.j.'s bed when all of a sudden his wife's son ran out of the room,almost knocking him down to the ground,as if he was being chased by the devil and walked towards his wife's bed,confused,when adam noticed that her eyes were open;"M.j…?"

"W….."whispered she still pretty out of it;"H…?"

"Ssst,honey,don't try to talk just yet."answered her husband happy as he gently kissed her forhead and pressed the nurses-button;"You're going to be okay again."

Later that day shane was in the interrogation-room at the policestation while he looked at the suspect with his lawer across from the table from him and another officer;"Why did you attack those women?"

"I didn't do!"said the man;"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why did two of the victims pick you out of a line-up and how come we found the latest victim's d.n.a. all over your house?"asked shane;"Can you explain that?"

"I…."started he scared;"I'm being set up!"

"Don't answer anymore questions!"warned his lawer him and turned towards shane;"Do you have any real evidence or not,captain Cassidy?"

"We have enough to put your client away for a long time and we will probably get even more if we keep digging."answered he;"So if your client is smart then he will plead guilty and maybe we'll be able to work something out."

At the basketball court near the cory's ryan was shooting some hoops when one of his friends showed up in his car;"Hi,r.c."

"Hi,danny."said he surprised;"What are you doing here?"

"I went by your house and nobody was there,so I drove downhere and thought I'd probably find you here."answered his friend;"Are you up for some fun?"

"Always."started ryan slowly;"Wasn't there anybody home,danny,are you sure?"

"No,I knocked a few times,but nobody answered."said he while ryan got into the car with him;"Why?"

"No reason."answered his friend;"Let's go."

Alison came home and was surprised to find her mother already there on the couch in the livingroom;"What are you doing home this early,mom,weren't you suppose to be in a meeting right now and didn't you tell me this morning that you wouldn't be home untill late?"

"I didn't feel like going to the meeting,so I send somebody else instead and that's all there is to it."answered Amanda annoyed;"Don't make such a big deal about this."

"I wasn't making a big deal about anything,mom,it was just a simple question."started her daughter worried;"Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"asked she and got up;"I'm going for a ride on my horse."

"Wait a minute."said Alison confused about her mother's behavior as she followed her out to the hallway;"Why are you angry with me now?"

"I'm not angry with you."started her mother tired while she walked out of the frontdoor;"I'm not angry with anybody,ali,okay?"

That night nick had just parked his car in cathy's parents driveway and rang the doorbell when his girlfriend opened up the door;"Hi,nick,come in."

"Since when do you open up the door yourself?"asked he while cathy pulled him into the livingroom with her;"Where is everybody?"

"My parents are gone for the whole week and I gave the maid the night off."smiled cathy as she gently pushed nick down on the couch,sat down on top of him and kissed him;"So we're here all alone."

"Wait a minute,cathy."said her boyfriend as he stopped cathy from kissing him again;"Don't you think that we should talk about a few things first."

"Like what?"asked she;"What's there to talk about?"

"How about the fact that you suddenly left town for the whole weekend with some unknown friend and without telling me or how you showed up at the club lastnight with some old friend?"started nick irritated;"What's that all about?"

"Georgio is just a friend of mine and when I left town for the weekend I was mad at you for blowing me off last week as well as for my birthday,nick,but I'm not mad at you anymore and everything's fine again."answered his girlfriend while she began kissing him again,knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist her for much longer as she opened up his shirt and let her hands gently slide down his body;"We've got the whole place to ourselves,baby,so why waist it on talking when we could be doing something much better?"

At mary's place chad was waiting for Cheryl to finish her shift when jesse came in,so he quickly walked up to his son before he had a chance to rush up to his room;"Hi,I heard you were at the hospital when your mother woke up earlier today,jesse,can we talk for a minute?"

"What for?"asked he;"I don't feel like talking."

"I think that we should talk about a few things and I'm sure that you have a lot of questions."started his father hesitating;"Just like me."

"As if talking about it would change anything."said jesse irritated while chad followed him up to his room;"It wouldn't change what happened,chad."

"It might make you feel better about a few things or maybe even make you understand some things better."answered he and sat down on to the bed;"I remember when your mother first told me that she was pregnant with you."

"Were you happy about that?"asked his son curious;"What happened when I was born and how were they able to take me away from you guys and make you believe that I was dead?"

"When you were born we didn't hear a sound and the nurse quickly walked away with you,telling us that you needed medical care right away and after a few minutes she came back with a dead baby in her arms."said chad with a sad look in his eyes;"She told us that you had been still-born and since we hadn't seen you yet because she had rushed off with you we believed her and thought that you were that baby and ofcourse we didn't really want to look at the dead baby because it was too much for us to handle,jesse,we really believed that you were dead and it crushed our hearts."

"No wonder that m.j. looked so shocked when I confronted her about who I was."started he softly;"I'm sorry,chad,I really thought that I'd been giving away at birth or else I wouldn't have done what I did."

"It's okay,jesse,I believe you and so will your mother."answered his father;"It'll be allright again."

Devon had already gone to bed when she heard some loud noises coming from the kitchen downstairs,so she quickly came out of bed and went to check it out.

"Ryan?"asked she surprised when she walked into the kitchen and saw her brother;"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I thought that you were asleep."answered her brother;"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was asleep untill you woke me up with whatever it was that you were doing downhere."answered devon when she realized that he was drunk;"Have you been drinking?"  
"So what if I have?"started he angry and walked towards the stairs a bit unsteady while holding on to the wall to make that he didn't fall down;"I'm going to bed."

"Not untill you tell me what you have been doing tonight and why you're drunk!"said his sister worried as she followed him up the stairs and towards his bedroom;"Ryan!"

"I don't have to tell you anything,devon,you're not my mother and it's none of your business!"answered ryan while he went into the bedroom and shut the door before devon had a chance to follow him inside;"Just leave me alone!"

The next morning Alison woke up and got worried when she heard throwing-up sounds coming from the upstairs bathroom as she walked by there,so she knocked on the door;"Is everything okay,mom?"

"Everything's fine."answered Amanda a minute later while she opened the door;"Just fine,honey."

"Were you just throwing up,mom?"asked her daughter still not convinced that Amanda was fine,especially not since she looked as white as a sheet;"Are you sick?"

"No,I wasn't throwing up and I'm not sick."said she lying;"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine and I heard you throwing up."started Alison worried;"Why are you lying about that?"

"I'm not lying and you heard wrong!"answered her mother angry;"There's nothing wrong with me and I'm not sick or anything,Alison,so don't look at me like that!"

"But…"said she surprised as her mother walked away to her own bedroom and closed the door behind her;"Mom…?"

"I'm fine!"said Amanda from the other side of the other;"Just fine!"

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31….

At the cory's justin was having breakfast when devon came into the kitchen;"Where's ryan?"

"He left about ten minutes ago,devon,why?"asked her brother surprised about the irritated look on her face;"Is everything okay?"

"No,it isn't."said she and sat down;"Ryan came home in the middle of the night and he had been drinking,but when I tried to talk to him about it all I got was an attitude and then he shut the door in my face."

"I will talk to him about that when he gets home again,so don't worry."answered justin;"With any luck mom will be out of the hospital soon enough now that she's awake."

"Do you really think that mom's going to be able to leave the hospital any time soon?"asked his sister a bit angry;"She's hardly awake yet and still running a bit of a fever,justin,so I doubt if sage or Jamie will let mom out of the hospital in the near future and do you really think that ryan's acting out will change if mom were to come home again?"

'Why wouldn't it?"started he slowly;"The only reason why he's acting out now is because of mom's laying in the hospital and dad spending every single second downthere."

"I don't think that it's just because of that."answered devon tired;"I think that there's another reason why ryan is acting like such a jerk."

Nick had spend the night at cathy's when he woke up and found her side of the bed empty,so he got up and went looking for her untill he finally found her outside in the pool;"What are you doing?"

"I felt like going for a swim."smiled cathy as she leaned on the side of the pool;"The water is great,nick,get in."

"Like this?"asked he,pointing at his shorts;"I can't go swimming in this."

"Why not?"laughed his girlfriend while she suddenly grabbed his legs and pulled him into the pool;"Get in here!"

"Cathy!"started nick irritated as he got to the surface again and swam towards his girlfriend;"What did you do that for?"

"Come on,nick,don't be such a spoil-sport."answered she,putting her arms around his neck,and kissed him;"Isn't the water great?"

"You're nuts."said her boyfriend with a faint smile as he pulled her closer and kissed her back;"Totally insane."

"Isn't that what you love about me?"asked cathy teasing;"Life's too short not to have fun."

At lunchtime kristy was about to leave the office to go out to lunch when the man that had been to her house once before came out of the elevator;"Hello,miss. Hudson."

"What are you doing here?"asked she surprised;"Wasn't I clear enough last time,mr. garrison?"

"You've had some time to think about things since then,miss. Hudson,so I thought that you might have had a change a heart."answered garrison;"What's a woman like you going to do with such a large company?"

"First of all this is my father's company and he has taught me everything that I needed to know about how to run this firm."said kristy irritated;"I will never sell this company,mr. garrison,not in a million years!"

"You don't know that,miss. Hudson,something might come along that could change your mind about selling."started he with a strange smile and got back into the elevator after he gave kristy his business-card;"Just give it some thought and call me when you do change your mind."

"Is everything okay?"asked jon as he came walking towards his boss;"Did that man hurt you or anything,kristy,do you want me to call the police or something?"

"No,he's already gone and all he wanted was to buy my dad's company."answered she tired;"I haven't even had a chance to go through my dad's funeral yet and already somebody is pushing me to sell his company."

Adam had been sitting next to his wife's hospitalbed for hours again and his oldest son had just left while his mother-in-law was still in the room with him when he saw that m.j. was slowly waking up again for the second time;"M.j…?"

"Hi,sweety."smiled mary when she saw that m.j. was awake again;"Welcome back."

"What….?"began her daughter whispering;"I…"

"Don't try to talk too much yet,because you need to get your strength back."said adam;"You were pretty sick for a while and you're in the hospital,but you're going to just fine again,m.j."

"But…?"asked she confused as she started to fall back to sleep again while she tried to fight it;"I…."

"Ssssh,it's okay."answered her husband as he gently kissed her;"Go back to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up again."

"My…."tried m.j. again for the third time when the sleep finally got the better of her and she drifted off again;"B…."

"Are you okay?"asked her mother worried while she put her hand on adam's arm and saw the tears in his eyes;"Adam…?"

"How am I going to explain to her why I did the stupid things that I did and hurt her so much?"started he tired;"Soon my wife will be awake enough to ask me about those things and then I will have to do my best to make her forgive me for what I did."

"There's nothing to forgive,adam,you have both made mistakes and all the things that you've said or done you did when you were upset as well as angry."answered mary;"Just be thankfull that your wife is still alive and focus on your future together!"

In amanda's office at brava her secretary was just putting some files away on amanda's desk when Alison came in;"Hi,Karen,isn't my mother here?"

"No,mrs. Cory was here for a little while this morning untill she suddenly came out of her office and told me to cancel all her appointments for the day."answered she;"She said that she was going home."

"Why?"asked her boss' daughter;"Did my mother say why she was going home?"

"No,miss. Fowler,she didn't."started Karen hesitating;"But it wasn't that hard to guess why."

"Then can you please tell me why you think that my mother went home so suddenly?"started she curious;"Did something happen?"

"I think that mrs. Cory was feeling sick and I think that I heard her throwing-up in her bathroom a few times,but please don't tell her that I told you this."said amanda's secretary;"She didn't look so well either."

"Don't worry,Karen,I won't tell my mother about this and I'm glad that you told me about it."answered Alison as she walked away;"There is something going on with mom and I'm going to find out what."

At the hospital Nicole was in carol's room with Vicky and jake when her husband walked in;"Hi,guys,how are things here?"

"Still the same."answered Vicky quickly when Nicole didn't answer and pulled jake out of the room with her;"We're going to get something to drink."

"We are?"asked her husband confused as they left the room;"But we just…."

"How are you holding up?"said shane while he put his arms around his wife;"Are you okay,Nicole?"

"What do you think?"started she angry and pulled away from shane;"I've lost my brother-in-law and carol's in a coma with almost no chance of ever waking up again while being pregnant as my husband seems to care more about his damn policestation!"

"That isn't fair,honey,michael's accident is part of the reason why I'm spending so much time at the station these last few days."answered her husband;"If his accident wasn't really an accident then we have to find the person that's behind it,don't we?"

"Does that mean that you have to spend every minute of the day downthere?"asked Nicole;"Are you going to spend the whole day there tomorrow when michael is going to be buried,shane,do I have to face that alone as well?"

"Ofcourse not,Nicole,I'll be by your side the whole day and I don't spend every minute down at the station."said he tired;"I'm here now too,aren't i?"

"As if that's any help."answered his wife and walked away;"I'm going home."

That afternoon justin was laying next to sage,in her bedroom at home,when she suddenly got up;"It's time to get back to the hospital."

"Allready?"asked her boyfriend as he pulled her back into bed;"Can't we stay here for a little while longer?"  
"I wish that we could,justin,but I have to get back to work."answered sage and kissed him before she got out of bed for a second time;"Sorry."

"If you were to tell luke about us then we wouldn't be having to sneak around like this and I could just spend the night here."started he hesitating;"When am I going to meet your son anyway?"

"When I think it's time."said his girlfriend while she put on her clothes;"So not yet."

"Why not?"asked justin as he got dressed too;"Do you still think that I'm not serious enough about you or something,sage?"

"That isn't why."started she slowly;"It's just that I think it's too early in this relationship to get luke involved and I don't see what the rush is anyway."

"It doesn't matter how long we've been dating,because I was serious about you from the start and I don't understand why you want to keep me a secret to your son."answered her boyfriend irritated and walked down the stairs;"Either you trust me enough to let us meet or you don't."

"It's not about trust,justin,it's about what I think is best for my son and right now I think that it's too early for him to meet you."said sage when all of a sudden justin walked out the door;"Where are you going?"

"Away!"started he angry;"I wouldn't want your son to see me by accident."

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32….

Shane was sitting in his office at the policestation when jon came in;"Hi,jon,what can I do for you this time?"

"Have you been able to find out if alan garrison had anything to do with michael's death?"started he slowly;"Or with the death of beth?"

"No,I haven't found anything that I can really use or bring him in."answered shane;"That file isn't enough to bring alan garrison in for questioning about michael's accident or beth's death."

"What are you doing to do about that man then,mr. Cassidy,he suddenly keeps showing up and pushing kristy to sell him michael's company."

"How many times has he been near kristy so far that you know of?"asked he worried;"Has he threatened her in any way?"

"Garrison has been to see her twice,once at the house and today at lunch at the firm,but he hasn't threatened her or anything."said jon;"It's just that knowing that he had something against kristy's family and after what happened to Michael as well ast to beth I'm starting to worry about kristy's safety,so please look into this a soon as possible."

At the cory-estate Amanda was outside by the pool when her daughter came outside too;"Hi,mom,how was work?"

"Good."answered she looking up;"How was college?"

"Fine."said Alison;"Why are you lying to me?"

"Excuse me?"asked her mother stuned about alison's question;"Why would I be lying to you and what about,Alison?"

"I know that you left your office this morning after being there for a little while,so why did you lie to me about that?"started she slowly;"What's going on with you lately,mom,why are you suddenly lying to me about things being fine and all when it's obvisious that things aren't fine at all?"

"I didn't lie to you,because you only asked me how work was and I said good."answered Amanda annoyed as she got up;"You didn't ask me how long I was at work and I don't like being questioned or even checked-up on like this!"

"I wasn't checking up on you or anything,mom,I only went down to your office to ask you to join me for lunch when I found out that you'd already gone home hours before,so can you blame me for being worried?"asked her daughter when Amanda walked away;"Mom…"

"I've had it with those questions and all,Alison,I don't have to answer to you or to anybody else!"said she and went back into the house;"Just leave me alone!"

Later that night alex had gone to the beach with her cousin when they ran into her ex-boyfriend;"Hi,alex,can I please talk to you?"

"What for?"asked she;"There's nothing to talk about!"

"You can't do this!"answered Kevin suddenly angry as he grabbed alex's arm;"We belong together and this isn't over!"

"Let go off my arm!"said his ex-girlfriend a bit scared when she saw the crazy look in his eyes and pulled away from him;"What's wrong with you,Kevin,are you on something?"

"Hey,just calm dow a bit!"started ginny quickly as she got in between the two of them as she looked at Kevin;"I know that alex breaking up with you was hard for you,Kevin,but being like this is only going to drive her further away and you don't want that,do you?"

"It's Darren,isn't it?"asked he ignoring ginny totally while he stared at alex;"You're seeing him,aren't you?"

"I'm not seeing anybody and I didn't break up with you over some guy,Kevin,I broke up with you because you were lying to me again!"answered alex while ginny pulled her away with her;"Just leave me alone!"

"This isn't over and you're still mine!"yelled her ex-boyfriend furious;"You'll always be mine!"

At mary's place lacey was helping out again when mary came back from the hospital;"Hi,how's m.j. doing?"

"She hasn't woken up a third time yet,lacey,but atleast she's been awake twice now."answered mary;"Has jesse said anything about what happened at the hospital yet or how he felt about m.j. waking up when he was there?"

"No,I've tried to talk to him about it,but without any luck."said she;"He looked pretty shocked when he got back yesterday,after sneaking off to the hospital to see his mother,and I think that he didn't expect m.j. to wake up while he was there."

"So if adam hadn't called downhere to tell us about it then we wouldn't have known that jesse had been to see m.j. or that he happen to be in the room with her when she woke up for the first time?"asked Kathleen;"What's he worried about?"

"Probaly that his mother will be mad at him."started her mother slowly as she turned towards lacey;"That is what jesse is afraid of,lacey,isn't it?"

"I think that most of all jesse is angry with himself for being so mad at m.j. all this time while it turned out to be untrue,so he probably doesn't know how to change what he's been feeling inside for all those years."answered she;"Jesse always tried to act tough,but deep down inside he's just a little boy who's lost."

Alison had been waiting for her sister at tops for more then twenty minutes when mandy finally showed up and sat down next to her;"Why did you call me downhere,ali,what was so important?"

"It's about mom."started she hesitating and saw the irritated look on mandy's face;"Don't give me that look,mandy,I didn't come downhere to patch things up between you two!"

"Then why did you come downhere and ask me to come too?"asked her sister;"What about mom?"

"I'm worried about her,mandy,just like you would be too if you'd spend any time with her lately!"answered Alison;"There's something going on with mom and she won't tell me what it is!"

"So this is a way to blame me for not wanting to come home again!"said she angry and got up again;"Go back and tell mom that she can just forget about me ever coming home again!"

"Mom didn't send me and not everything is about you!"started her sister tired as she stopped mandy from leaving;"This is about mom!"

"You're really worried about her,aren't you?"asked mandy surprised;"Then it must be serious,ali,because I haven't seen you this worried since a long time."

"Ofcourse I'm really worried about her,mandy,this morning mom went to work for just a little while before she suddenly went home and she's been sick a lot too lately."answered she;"There is something going on with her,but mom just keep pretending that everything's fine."

The next day kristy was getting dressed for her father's funeral when evan came into her bedroom;"Hi,do you need any help?"

"No,I can get dressed by myself."said his girlfriend a bit irritated;"Is everybody else downstairs?"

"Yes,except for your aunt and uncle."answered evan as he put his arms around kristy's waist;"Are you okay,kristy?"

"Ofcourse I'm not okay!"started she angry and pushed him away;"It's my dad's funeral today and his girlfriend is laying in a coma at the hospital with his unborn child inside of her!"

"I'm sorry."said her boyfriend softly while he turned around and wanted to walk away again;"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Wait,evan,don't go."answered kristy tired as she grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving;"I'm sorry and I know that you're only trying to help."

"It's okay,kristy,I know you're just acting out because you're hurting and upset about what has happened to your dad and carol."started he quickly while he walked away;"See you in a few minutes."

At the hospital adam had just arrived in his wife's room and was sitting next to her when he saw that she was waking up for the third time;"Adam…?"

"Hi,honey."smiled he when he saw that she was really awake this time;"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."answered m.j. as she looked around her,a bit confused;"Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes,you are,m.j."said her husband when Kathleen came into the room with cass;"Hi,guys,look who's really awake again."

"Why am I in the hospital?"asked she even more confused;"What happened and what day is it?"

"It's the 29 of may and you've been here for two weeks now,but don't you remember what happened?"started Kathleen worried as she walked up to her sister's bed;"Don't you remember anything?"

"I remember the morning of my birthday."answered her sister while trying to recall about what had happened after that,but got upset when she couldn't;"I can't remember anything that happened after the morning of my birthday!"

"It's okay."said adam and tried to calm m.j. down a bit;"You just woke up,so it'll probably come back to you again,m.j."

"But what happened,adam,what happened in those days after my birthday before I ended up in here and how did I end up here?"started she still upset;"Why can't I remember?"

"You were really sick and had to be taken to the hospital,but you're going to be just fine."answered her husband;"It's going to be just fine again!"

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33…

Alex was having breakfast when her brother came in through the backdoor;"Another wild night with your girlfriend?"

"Mind your own business!"answered nick annoyed;"Are mom and dad still asleep?"

"Mom went to work at mary's place,dad's still asleep and Lindsay is already on her way to school."said his sister as she got;"And I have to get to school too,nick."

"Kevin was at the club lastnight."started he slowly;"He looked pretty angry about something and we had to throw him out of the club when he started to pick a fight with Darren."

"Was Darren okay?"asked alex worried;"Did they really fight or something?"

"No,we were able to stop it before it went too far,but Kevin was really furious at Darren and if he'd had his way then it would have ended up in a fight."answered her brother;"Why does Kevin think that you have broken up with him because of Darren,alex,is there some reason why he'd think something like that?"

"Ofcourse not!"started she a bit angry;"Kevin has seen me dancing with Darren a few times when we were still together and since he doesn't want to admit that our break-up is his own fault he's blaming it on Darren,but that's crazy because nothing has ever happened between us and we're just friends."

"Kevin seems to think differently about that,alex,he was really acting like a mad-man lastnight and he seemed pretty wired-up,so maybe he was on something."said nick;"Just be glad that it's over between you two and stay as far away from him as you can!"

"That's going to be difficult if he keeps showing up."answered his sister;"According to him this isn't over yet,nick,he thinks that I'm still his."

"If he keeps acting like such a jerk then I will have a little chat with him!"started he slowly;"You wanted things to be over between you two,alex,so Kevin will just have to accept that and move on!"

Around noon justin was on his way to his mother's hospitalroom when he ran into sage in the hallway;"Hi,justin,why didn't you return any of my phonecalls?"

"What for?"asked he and wanted to walk further;"You don't seem to trust me enough to meet your son,so what's there left to talk about?"

"Why are you being like this?"started his girlfriend irritated as she grabbed his arm;"I have already told you that my decision to keep luke in the dark about us for now has got nothing to do with my feelings for you."

"It's simple,sage,if you trust me enough then you will tell your son about us."said justin;"Are you going to tell luke about us?"

"No,not yet and you know why!"answered she;"We haven't been seeing eachother for that long yet and telling my son is a big step,which I'm not ready to take yet!"

"Fine!"started her boyfriend angry while he walked away from her;"Then we've got nothing more to say to eachother,sage,so call me when you are ready to trust me enough to tell your son."

"Justin!"said sage tired as she watched him walk away;"Damn it!"

Nicole was standing out in the garden when shane came outside and put his arms around her;"Are you okay?"

"Stop asking me that!"said his wife irritated and pulled away from him;"Ofcourse I'm not okay!"

"How long are you going to keep pushing me away like this and getting angry at me for almost everything that I do?"asked shane tired;"I'm trying really hard to do the best that I can,Nicole,but nothing that I do seems to be good enough for you these days."

"Do you call that doing your best?"started she angry when all of a sudden they heard kristy's angry voice inside;"What's going on in there?"

"Get out of here and don't ever show your face here again!"yelled kristy furious as Nicole came rushing in with her husband and saw their niece in the hallway with an unknown man;"I will never sell my father's company!"

"What is going on here?"asked her brother-in-law as he walked up to them and turned towards the man;"We just buried her father,so what on earth are you doing here and who are you?"

"You're right and i'm sorry for my bad timing."answered he and quickly left;"Maybe another time."

"Are you okay?"asked Nicole worried as she put her arms around her niece;"Who was that man?"

"Just leave me alone!"started her niece crying and ran up the stairs;"Leave me alone!"

"I'll talk to her."said evan while he went on after his girlfriend;"It'll be okay."

At mary's place Kathleen was talking to Cheryl and lacey when jesse came in;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,honey,where have you been all this time?"asked his girlfriend a bit worried;"You were gone pretty early this morning."

"I went for a walk first and then I ended up at the garage,talking to steve about a job there."answered jesse and saw the smile on lacey's face;"I knew that you'd be happy about that."

"We're all happy about that,jesse."started his aunt hesitating;"You wouldn't happen to have run into justin or anybody else,would you?"

"No,I spend the last few hours at steve's garage."said he surprised;"Why?"

"Your mother woke up again this morning,but this time she was really awake."answered Kathleen;"She's really awake now."

"Did she say anything?"asked her nephew worried;"Was she angry with me about what had happened,Kathleen?"

"No,your mother isn't angry with you."said she softly;"She doesn't even remember what happened or why she's at the hospital."

"You can't be serious!"started jesse shocked;"How can she not remember?"

"Jamie think that it's probably an effect of her illness,so they don't think it's a long-term thing and she will get her memory back in time probably."answered his girlfriend when jesse suddenly turned around and walked away;"What are you doing,jesse,where are you going?"

"This is just great,lacey,I was starting to get used to having to face her about being her kid and now she can't even remember that I told her!"said he angry and walked out of the door;"I just need to think!"

Kristy was sitting up in her bedroom,trying to ignore evan,who was knocking on the door;"Please just let me in,kristy!"

"Go away!"answered she;"Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that and we both know that,so just open the door and let me in!"begged her boyfriend;"Please?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"asked kristy in tears as she opened the door and evan walked in;"I just want to be left alone,evan,is that so hard to understand?"

"This no time to be alone."started he worried while he put his arms around her;"I want to help you through this!"

"You can't!"said his girlfriend and pulled away from him;"You will never be able to understand how I feel right now or what I have to face now that my dad is gone!"

"Then tell me about it and make me understand."answered evan;"But please don't push me away."

"Maybe we should go downstairs."started she suddenly and walked out of the door,back down the stairs,leaving evan behind confused and worried;"To the others."

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34….

Just before three that day devon was about to go down to the hospital to see her mother when ryan came in through the backdoor;"Hi,I'm on way to the hospital,so are you coming with me to see mom?"

"No,I have to be somewhere else in a little while."said her brother and walked right past devon,towards the stairs;"Maybe next time,devon."

"Wait a minute."started she surprised as she followed him upstairs;"You've hardly been to see mom at all since she's been in the hospital,so don't you think that it's about time that you went overthere?"

"Why?"asked ryan irritated;"You guys go overthere enough and dad's there all the time,so why should I go too?"

"Because mom needs to see you as well and not just us!"answered his sister;"Why don't you go to the hospital to see mom,ryan,are you scared or something?"

"I'm not scared of anything!"yelled he angry and walked into his room,slamming the door shut;"Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Ryan…"started devon tired as she stood there for a few seconds untill she realized that he wasn't going to change his mind and went back down the stairs;"Fine,I'll go alone."

Amanda had just returned from another trip to bathroom and walked back into the livingroom when she saw mandy standing there;"Hi,I didn't hear you coming in,honey,what are you doing here?"

"Ali wasn't lying,mom,you really aren't fell that well and you don't look so hot either."started mandy worried;"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on,honey,I'm fine."answered she surprised;"When did Alison talk to you about me?"

"Lastnight,but don't change the subject!"said her daughter;"Have you been to see a doctor yet?"

"What for?"asked Amanda;"I'm happy to see that you came all this way overhere just to see me,but I'm fine and there's nothing wrong with me!"

"I don't believe you!"started she hesitating;"I heard you being sick as I came in and ali told me that she'd heard it too,mom,so are you pregnant or something?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered her mother;"Just because I've been sick a few times now that doesn't mean that I'm pregnant."

"Have you taken a home pregnancy-test yet?"asked mandy;"Have you talked to greg about it yet,mom?"

"Look,honey,it's sweet of you and your sister to worry so much about me,but I'm fine and I'm not pregnant."said she quickly;"There's nothing to worry about!"

At the hudson's shane was talking to jake when his son came up to them;"Would you mind if I left now,dad,I want to stop by devon's to see how her mother is doing."

'No,shawn,it's okay and say hi to them for me."said he and turned back towards jake after his son had left;"Are you guys going to stay long?"  
"Just for a little while untill things settle down again downhere,because we have to get back to our son."started jake slowly;"How is Nicole holding up?"

"Not well,jake,she's really taking michael's death pretty hard and that's not so strange since they were really good friends as well as him being donna's husband before she died."answered his uncle-in-law;"What about Vicky?"

"Vicky is like Vicky always is and she's trying to act all tough,but I know her well enough to see through all of that to know that she's reall devasted by michael's death."said he;"Who was that guy that showed up earlier?"

"I have no idea and this didn't seem the time or place to ask kristy about it either,so I'll ask her that another time."started shane with a faint smile;"I do know that he sure knows how to get to kristy,because she was already upset about the whole funeral today and Michael's accident,with him dying and carol ending up in a coma while she's pregnant with michael's child,but I have never seen her that angry before and if looks could kill that guy would have been dead on the spot."

That night lisa had been working in her office at tops for a while when her nieces came in;"Can we talk to you for a minute,aunt lisa,it's about mom."

"What about her?"asked she surprised;"Is everything okay?""

"We don't know."started Alison hesitating;"Mom's been acting really weird lately and the last few days she's been sick,but for some reason she's been trying to hide it from us and that has us worried."

"At first I didn't believe it when ali told me that there was something going on with mom and that it wasn't good,but then I went to see her this afternoon and I heard her being sick after I got there."said her sister;"When I asked mom about it she said that she was fine and that there was nothing wrong with her,so I asked her if she pregnant and mom told me that she wasn't,but there must be a reason why she's sick all the time."

"I can understand that you girls are worried about your mother,mandy,but I'm not sure what you want me to do?"answered lisa;"Do you want me to talk to your mother about it or something?"

"Would you?"asked she;"At first mom was just using this as a way to get me back home again,but now I'm as convinced as ali is that there is something not right with mom."

"I can try to talk to your mother,but I can't promise you anything."began her aunt slowly;"But I'll see what I can do and if there is something to worry about."

At the hospital adam was talking to his mother-in-law in m.j.'s room when she woke up;"What time is it?"

"Almost nine."answered her husband;"You fell asleep right after justin had left with devon and you were out like a light for hours."

"How are you feeling?"asked mary;"Jamie says that your fever will probably be gone in less then a week,so that's a good sign,m.j."

"Why can't I remember anything of what happened on my birthday or of the days after that before I ended up in the hospital,except for that morning?"said she;"What happened and how did I end up here?"

"We already told you that,honey,you got really sick and had to be brought to the hospital."started adam slowly and tried to change the subject;"Are you happy about justin moving back home again?"

"That's great news,isn't it?"answered his mother-in-law quickly when she realized what adam was trying to do;"He belongs at home with his family instead of all the way over in new York."

"Why are you two trying to change the subject instead of just answering my question?"asked m.j. irritated;"What are you guys trying to hide from me,adam,is there something that I'm not suppose to know about or something?"

"It's nothing like that,honey,it's just that Jamie told us not to tell you anything and that it was important that you were able to remember on your own instead of us telling you."said he lying;"It'll all come back to you again,but you've just got to give it some time,m.j."

"That's easy for you to say!"started his wife angry as a sudden coughing-fit struck her and she began to wheeze.

"Please try to calm down,honey,take it easy!"answered adam worried while he saw that his wife was gasping for air and turned towards mary;"Get help!"

"I'll get a nurse."said she and rushed off as adam tried his best to help his wife;"I'll be right back."

On the beach alex had been having a good time with her cousins and was sitting in the sand with ginny when Darren show up;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,darren,what are you doing here?"asked steve surprised;"Aren't you suppose to be at the club?"

"I was,but the boss told me to take the night off."answered he with a quickly look at alex;"So here I am."

"Why did he do that?"started alex,who had noticed the quick look,curious;"Did something happen."

"Not really."said her friend as he took off his shirt and wanted to run into the water with the others when alex stopped him;"Don't you believe me or something,alex?"

"What happened?"asked she irritated while she pulled Darren away from the rest;"I know that Kevin went nuts lastnight,so did he do something again tonight and did you get into trouble with your boss or something because of it?"

"It doesn't matter,alex,it's nothing that I can't handle and I don't want you to worry about it!"started Darren with a faint smile and walked into the water;"It's a good thing that I got the night off,because now I can be here with you guys instead of in the steaming hot club."

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35…

At the basketball-field near the highschool ryan was still there,hanging out and drinking beers when one of them walked away;"It's pretty late,guys,so I'm out of here."

"So am i."said the second one and walked away as well;"See you guys tomorrow at school."

"How about you,danny,don't you have to go home too?"asked ryan as he turned towards his friend;""Or isn't it past your bedtime yet?"

"I can decide my own bedtime,r.c."laughed he and grabbed another beer;"How about you,my friend,won't you get into trouble for staying out so late on a school-night and getting drunk?"

"I'm not drunk!"answered his friend irritated while he tried to get up without falling down again and finally was able to by holding on to danny;"Maybe just a little bit,but who cares?"

"Your family might,ryan,they might not be all that happy about you being so waisted and coming home so late."started danny slowly;"So do you need a ride home?"

"No,I don't want to go home yet,so how about going over to your place?"asked he;"I'm not going to school tomorrow anyway."

"Sure,r.c."smiled his friend as he helped ryan into his car;"If that's what you want."

The next morning jesse tried to sneak out of the room at mary's place when he ran into mary in the hallway;"Goodmorning,jesse,you wouldn't be trying to avoid anybody,would you?"

"Ssssh,lacey is still asleep and I don't want to wake her up."answered her grandson a bit irritated and quickly closed the door behind him gently;"I'm not trying avoid anybody,mary,I'm just going for a walk and that's all."

"I heard about what happened yesterday,jesse,so I know that it was a real shock when you found out about your mother not remembering anything."started she softly while following him down the stairs;"Running away from this isn't the answer."

"I'm not running away from anything!"said jesse;"I just don't feel like talking about it right now and even if I did what would be the point anyway?"

"Why wouldn't there be any point?"asked his grandmother;"It might make you feel better and keeping everything bottled up inside isn't the answer either,jesse,so maybe you should talk about it."

"It sucks that she can't remember what happened that night and that she doesn't remember that I'm her son,but talking about it won't change that and it won't make this damn situation any better!"answered he angry and walked out of there;"I'm going for a walk."

At the highschool alex was getting out of ginny's car when her ex-boyfriend came up to them;"What are you doing here,Kevin?"

"I need to talk to you,alex,please?"begged he;"If I can just talk to you then I can make you understand that we belong together and that this break-up is stupid."

"Trusting you again was stupid!"answered his ex-girlfriend while she noticed that Kevin looked like he'd been up all night and also like he was high on something;"Please go away and leave me alone!"

"Do you really think that acting like this is going to change alex's mind or something?"asked ginny as she locked up her car and walked up to her cousin;"Get a life,Kevin!"

"Why don't you just mind your own business for once!"said he angry and pushed ginny away;"This is between me and my girlfriend!"

"Your ex-girlfriend and that's going to stay that way!"started alex just as angry while she turned towards ginny;"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine,so let's not waist anymore time on this jerk."answered her cousin and pulled alex with her towards the school;"Let's get to class."

"Like hell she is!"yelled Kevin furious while he suddenly grabbed alex's arm and pulled her with him;"You're coming with me and we're going to talk about us,alex,because we belong together and you're mine!"

"Let go off me,Kevin,you're hurting my arm!"said she scared when she saw the crazy look in his eyes and tried to pull away from him,but Kevin kept on pulling her towards his car;"Kevin!"

"What the hell are you doing?"asked Patrick,who'd been asked to help by ginny,angry and came up to them with ginny as well as with a few others;"Let go off her,Kevin,right now!"

"Or what?"yelled he in a rage as he let go of alex and pushed Patrick away;"What are you going to do about it,queer?"

"Security is on it's way right now,Kevin,so I'd leave if I were you!"warned ginny him while she got in between him and alex again;"Right now!"

"This isn't over!"said her cousin's ex-boyfriend as he turned towards alex before he got into his car and left;"It will never be over!"

"Are you okay?"started Patrick worried while ginny put her arm around alex's shoulders and gently took her with them towards the car;"Maybe ginny should take you home and I'll explain everything downhere."

"No,I'm not letting that jerk mess up my day!"answered she,wiping away the tears from her eyes,and walked back towards the school;"Let's go inside or we'll be late for class."

In the hospital sage was just coming out of m.j.'s room when she ran into justin;"Hi,justin,can we please talk?"

"No,stop asking me that."answered he annoyed;"There's nothing left to talk about."

'."said Kathleen as she showed up and was surprised to see sage walking away with tears in her eyes,so she turned towards justin;"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"asked her nephew quickly and wanted to go into his mother's room;"I have no idea,aunt Kathleen."

"Wait a minute!"answered she while she stopped him;"What's going on between you and sage?"

"There's nothing going on and I didn't come downhere to talk about sage!"started justin irritated again;"I came here to see mom."

"It was pretty obvisious just now that there is something going on between you and sage because you seemed irritated with her for some reason and she seemed upset about that,so why don't you just tell me what it is and maybe I can help."said his aunt;"Does it have anything to do with your mother,justin,is that why you're irritated or something with her?"

"You aren't going to let up on this,are you?"asked he angry;"Sage and I have been dating for a few weeks now and a few days we stopped seeing eachother when it became clear to me that she doesn't trust me enough to tell her son about us."

"How old is sage's son?"answered Kathleen curious;"I didn't know that she had a son."

"Her son is almost ten and I wanted him to know about us,aunt Kathleen,but sage made some stupid excuse about it being too early to tell him and that was just her way of telling me that she doesn't trust me enough to let me be a part of that part of her life."started her nephew slowly;"That's all there is to it."

"Are you really that one-sighted that you can't even understand why sage would think it's too early to tell her son about you since you guys haven't even gone out for that long yet,justin?"asked she surprised and said one more thing before she walked into her sister's room;"Try putting yourself in sage's shoes and see things from her point of view."

At the policestation shawn had stopped by there on his way to college when he walked into his father's office;"Hi,dad,why aren't you at home with mom?"

"Because your mother went to work and told me to do the same."said shane;"She refused to stay home."

"Why?"asked his son surprised;"Uncle Michael was buried yesterday,so mom's got no business being at work and neither do you,dad,so why didn't you guys just stay home?"

"I just told you why!"answered he irritated;"I have enough to do anyway,including bringing alan garrison in for questioning and also talking to the rape-suspect's lawer about our deal."

"Haven't they been in touch with you about that yet?"started shawn slowly;"Do you really think that he's guilty."

"All the evidence points in his direction,so that's all that we have to look at."said his father;"Whether he's guilty or not is up to a jury,shawn,we don't have to decide that."

"That wasn't what I asked you."answered he;"Do you think that this guy did all those things."

"I have no idea and I have other things to worry about that right now,shawn,so all I care about is whether not the evidence says that he did it or not."started shane tired;"Go to college."

That day at lunch Amanda had just arrived at tops when lisa came up to her;"Hi,Amanda,I'm glad that you came."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"asked she as they walked up to lisa's office and went inside as lisa closed to door behind them;"Is it about mandy?"

"In a way it is,because both of your daughters came to see me lastnight and they seemed really worried about you."started lisa hesitating;"They said that you've been feeling sick a lot lately and that you haven't been yourself either."

"They shouldn't have gone to talk to you,lisa,especially not since I have already told the both of them that I'm fine and there's nothing going on with me!"answered her sister-in-law irritated;"I'm sorry that they that did and I will have a talk with them about it."

"There's no need for that,because I'm glad that they came to me and now that I'm seeing you with my own two eyes I have to say that I can't blame them for being worried."said she;"You don't look fine at all to me and you look like you haven't slept in days,so what's going on with you?"

"Nothing!"answered Amanda lying;"Nothing at all!"

"Come on,Amanda,it's me that you're talking to here."started her sister-in-law slowly;"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."began she suddenly in tears as she broke down;"I was suppose to get my period days ago,but I didn't and with me being sick a lot lately I'm really scared that I am pregnant."

"Have you taken a pregnancy-test yet?"asked lisa and saw the answer written all over Amanda's face;"Let's do that first this afternoon and just take it from there if it turns out that you are pregnant."

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36….

At the hospital m.j. was just waking up again when adam came in with his daughter and kissed her;"Hi,honey,did we wake you up?"

"No,you didn't."answered she and turned towards her daughter;"Hi,sweety."

"Hi,mom."smiled devon as she kissed her mother on her cheeck;"You're looking better then you did yesterday."

"A bit better every day."said her father;"Has Jamie been to see you after I left this morning when you fell asleep?"

"Not that I can recall,adam,but then again I was asleep,so I wouldn't have known if he'd been here or not."started m.j. with a faint smile;"I still don't get why I'm still sleeping so much or why I still feel so tired a lot after I was asleep for about two weeks in a row."

"That's just because you're still sick and your body needs the rest."answered he;"Just give it some time."

"Atleast you're awake,mom,that's good,isn't it?"asked their daughter;"You really had us worried there for a while,but now everything is going to be just fine again."

"Devon's right,m.j."said adam quickly when he saw the look on his wife's face;"You're going to be just fine again if you give it some time and take things one step at the time."

Patrick had just finished his lunch when ginny sat down at his table with mandy and Lindsay;"Where's alex?"

"I have no idea."answered ginny;"We had English together and after that I lost track of her."

"Maybe she went home."said her friend;"She was really upset this morning."

"Why is Kevin acting like that towards alex?"asked Lindsay worried;"He was so mean to her this morning."

"When people get hurt they sometimes do mean things out of anger and Kevin is angry at alex for breaking up with him."started her cousin slowly;"Don't worry,lin,he just needs some time to accept that things are really over between them and to see that alex isn't going to take him back again."

"I have never seen alex that upset before."said she softly;"If Kevin really did love her like he's always said that he did then he wouldn't have hurt my sister like that,even though alex has broken-up with him."

"You're right,Lindsay,he had no right to act like such a jerk this morning and let's hope that your brother doesn't find out about it because he'll go nuts."answered mandy;"Maybe Kevin has finally learned his lesson now and maybe he will now accept that it's really over between them."

Later that afternoon justin was driving towards the hospital when he saw his brother walking down the street with a friend and stopped the car;"Ryan!"

"Hi,justin,what are you doing here?"asked he as they turned around and saw his brother getting out of the car and pointed at his friend;"This is danny."

"Where the hell were you lastnight and why didn't you come home?"said his brother a bit angry;"Do you have any idea how worried we all were this morning when we found out that you hadn't been home at all?"

"I spend the night over at danny's and I'm a big boy,justin,so there wasn't any need to worry about me."answered ryan;"Just chill!"

"Don't tell me to chill!"started he surprised about ryan's attitude;"Why didn't you just come home or atleast call us to let us know that you were staying over at danny's?"

"Because I don't have to answer to you or to devon!"said his brother irritated;"You guys don't have any say over me or over what I do!"

"That isn't the point,ryan,you could have called us and you should have known that we'd be worried as soon as we found out that you didn't come home this morning."answered justin;"It's a good thing that dad didn't find that out this morning before he left for the hospital or late lastnight when he got home."

"As if dad would think about anything other then mom!"started he and walked away;"Just mind your own business,justin,stay out of mine!"

"Ryan!"called his brother on after him frustrated and got back into his car when he realized that it was pointless;"Damn it!"

At the cory-estate lisa was waiting in the livingroom for Amanda to come back with the pregnancy-test when her sister-in-law walked in;"And?"

"See for yourself."said she softly and gave it to lisa;"Here."

"Atleast now you know."started lisa slowly;"I'm not sure if I should congratulate you or not."

"This is terrible."answered her sister-in-law tired;"As well as nearly impossible,lisa,I can't be pregnant."

"I can understand that you might be thrown by this,Amanda,but don't you think that you should talk to greg about this now that you know?"asked she;"I'm sure that he would want to know."

"Why?"said Amanda irritated;"What does this have to do with him?"

"He is the father,isn't he?"started her sister-in-law confused;"Amanda?"

"Greg can't be the father because the last time that I slept with him was long before my last period,so it's impossible that this is his baby."answered she hesitating;"It's not his."

"But if this isn't greg's baby then who's is it?"asked lisa when suddenly the image of sam and Amanda coming out of the elevator after being stuck there for an entire night came to mind;"Please tell me that it isn't sam's?"

"It just happened once,lisa,I swear."said her sister-in-law in tears;"Only one damn time!"

"Once is all it takes."answered she and put her arms around Amanda to comfort her;"It happened that night in the elevator when you guys were stuck,didn't it?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen and it shouldn't have,but I never would have expect it to lead to me getting pregnant!"started Amanda upset;"Please don't tell anybody about this,lisa,I don't want anybody to know!"

Nick walked into the club when he saw Darren coming down the stairs;"Did you get called down to the boss' office?"

"Yes,he wanted to talk to me about lastnight."answered his friend;"He said that he understood that it wasn't really my fault,but that he doesn't want it to happen again because it's bad for business."

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked nick irritated;"Is he going to fire you or something if it happens again,Darren?"

"He didn't say that with so many words,but that's what he meant."said he;"Damn that Kevin!"

"Somebody should teach that guy a lesson that he won't forget for a long time!"started his friend slowly;"Alex asked me what happened at the club lastnight at breakfast this morning."

"She asked me about it lastnight too when I ran into her and the rest at the beach,but I told her that nothing had happened that I couldn't handle and that I didn't want her to worry about it,so I hope that you didn't tell her anything either."answered Darren worried;"Things are difficult enough for your sister with Kevin acting like such a jerk and I don't want to make things worse."

Around eight that evening lisa was talking to one of the waiters when she saw Amanda coming out of the elevator and went up to her;"Hi,what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know what you're going to tell my daughters when they ask you about what happened when you talked to me."started Amanda hesitating as she followed lisa into her office;"I meant what I said,lisa,I don't want anybody to know about this!"

"But why?"asked she;"Besides from the fact that sam has got a right to know about it since he's the father this isn't something that you should go through alone."

"I haven't even decided what to do about the baby yet,so why should I make things more complex for sam just because we did something stupid once and it happen to get me pregnant?"said her sister-in-law tired;"Nobody can find out that I'm pregnant untill I have decided if I want to keep this baby or not."

Alex was sitting up in her room when there was a knock on the door and she heard her sister's voice;"Can I come in,alex,please?"

"No!"said she;"Go away!"

"Come on,alex,I'm worried about you and we haven't seen you downstairs all night."answered Lindsay as she came into the bedroom and closed the door behind her;"Even mom and dad know that there is something going on with you and they're worried too."

"You didn't tell them anything,did you?"asked her sister scared;"If you dare tell anybody about what happened at school today,Lindsay!"

"Ofcourse I didn't tell them."said she;"But I think that you should tell them,alex,because what if nobody had been around to help you and what if he tries to force you to go withy him again?"

"He won't,lin,he's just acting out of anger and I think that he got the message this time."laughed alex when she saw the worried look on her sister's face;"I know Kevin and he's just hurt because I broke up with him,so he would never really hurt me or anything."

"But what if you're wrong?"asked she still worried;"Kevin didn't seem like himself this morning and he has been on drugs before,which made him act crazy,so what if he's on drugs again?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37…

At the hospital sage had been working late in her office,while luke was staying over at friend's house,when there was a knock on the door and to her surprise she saw justin standing there;"Hi,what are you doing here,justin,is there a problem with your mother?"

"No,my mother's fine and that's not why I'm here."answered he;"Can I come in?"

"Ofcourse you can."said sage confused;"Are you okay?"

"No,not really."started her boyfriend with a faint smile as he came into the room and walked up to sage's desk;"I feel like the biggest jerk on earth,sage,I feel really badly about all the stupid things that I have said to you and about the way that I have been behaving towards you lately."

"What are you saying?"asked she surprised;"That you're not mad at me anymore for not telling luke about us yet?"

"I'm not mad anymore and I never should have been mad at you in the first place anyway,so I hope that you aren't mad at me anymore for being such a jerk."answered justin as he sat down infront of her on his knees while he took sage's hand into his;"I'm really sorry for being such a jerk."

"I was never mad at you,justin,I was just a bit hurt and sad that you really thought that I didn't trust you,because I do trust you."said his girlfriend and pulled justin towards her;"The reason why I don't want to tell luke about us yet has got nothing to do with not trusting you!"

"I know that now,sage,so I won't push you again about telling luke and you can tell him about us whenever you think it's the right time."smiled he as they kissed;"I won't act like such a jerk again."

The next day kristy had just finished her breakfast and was on her way out the door when her sister came downstairs;"Goodmorning,kris,where are you going?"

"To work."said she and turned around;"Where else?"

"Why don't you stay home today?"asked Vicky;"You can come shopping with me if you want."

"I don't have time to go shopping,Vicky,I have a business to run."answered her sister annoyed;"It won't run itself and I haven't been there in two days."

"We just buried our father,so nobody will blame you if you stayed home for a few more days."started she slowly;"You haven't given yourself time to mourn over michael's death yet and working isn't the answer."

"Don't tell me what to do or how to feel!"yelled kristy angry as she walked out of the frontdoor;"You don't know how I feel."

"What was that all about?"asked jake as he came out of the livingroom just after kristy had slammed the door shut;"Was that kristy who just left?"

"Yes,that was my little sister and she's mad at me."answered his wife tired;"I once again opened up my big mouth,jake."

"She won't even remember why she was mad at you by lunchtime,Vicky,so don't worry about it."said he and put his arms around his wife;"Your sister is just shaken up by everything that has happened,just like the rest of us."

At sage's house she woke up and saw that justin,who was laying next to her in bed,was staring at her with a stupid grin on his face;"What are you looking at?"

"At the most gorgeous woman on earth."smiled her boyfriend as he kissed her;"Goodmorning."

"What time is it?"asked sage and quickly jumped out of bed when she saw how late it was;"Damn it,justin,the alarm didn't go off and now I'm going to be late for work."

"I turned off the alarm and you're not going to be late,because Jamie called while you were still asleep and he said that you didn't have to be at the hospital untill eleven."answered he,pulling her back into bed with him;"So,we've got plenty of time."

"I guess so."said his girlfriend surprised;"I didn't hear the phone ringing."

"No,you were sound asleep."laughed justin as he kissed her;"You must have been pretty exhausted when we went back to sleep,sage."

"Who's fault is that?"smiled she and kissed him back;"You kept me up half the night!"

Alison was talking to her boyfriend on the phone when her mother came into the livingroom;"I have to go,todd,so I'll talk to you later."

"You didn't have to hang up on my account,because I have to go anyway."answered Amanda as she grabbed her keys and wanted to walk away again;"See you tonight again."

"Mom…"started her daughter hesitating while she followed Amanda into the hallway;"I want you to come with me to see uncle Jamie."

"Why?"asked she and turned around;"Are you sick?"

"No,I'm not sick,mom,but you are or atleast we think that you are."said Alison;"Even mandy thinks that there is something wrong and that you're not just acting up because you want to trick her into coming home again."

"I don't know if I should feel hurt by that remark or happy,ali,but there really isn't any need for you two to be worried about me and I'm not sick!"answered her mother and left the house;"I don't need to see your uncle about anything,so please just drop the subject finally!"

Around lunchtime Lindsay came home from school when she ran into her brother;"Hi,lin,where's alex?"

"Still at school."said she quickly;"Everything's fine."

"Why wouldn't it be?"asked nick surprised about lindsay's answer;"What's going on?"

"Nothing,nick,nothing at all."answered his sister;"Why would there be anything going on."

"I don't know,but I've got a feeling that you do!"started he slowly and stopped his sister when she wanted to walk up to her room;"What are trying to hide from me,lin,what can't I know about?"

"Please don't make me tell you,nick,she's going to kill me if I tell you!"answered Lindsay worried;"I'm not suppose to tell anybody!"

"Tell anybody what?"asked her brother;"Does this have anything to do with alex by any chance,Lindsay?"

"Yes."said she softly;"But ask her if you want to know anything else,because I don't want to get into trouble over this."

"Too late and you're going to tell me right now!"answered nick irritated;"What is the big secret that involves alex and that I can't know about?"

"Kevin came to school yesterdaymorning and tried to force alex to come with him when she wouldn't talk to him,nick,he was acting really weird."started his sister hesitating and saw the angry look on nick's face;"Alex didn't want you to know because she was worried about how you'd react and that you'd do something stupid,so please don't go off the deep end."

"Alex should have told me right away!"said he furious while he walked away;"That creep should keep his hands off my sister!"

At tops Alison was in her father's hotelroom with her sister;"Lisa said that she has talked to mom and that she isn't sick or anything,but I'm still not convinced that there isn't something going on with mom."

"Maybe we should talk to dad about it."said mandy;"Maybe he can find out what's going on with mom,because I think that you're right and that there is something that she isn't telling us."

"That who isn't telling you what?"asked their father as he came into the room suddenly;"What's going on,girls?"

"Nothing,dad,nothing at all."answered Alison quickly;"It's nothing that you need to be worried about."

"Then tell me about it anyway."laughed he and sat down;"What were you girls talking about when I came in?"

"About mom."started his youngest daughter and ignored alison's warning look;"She's been acting really strange lately and we're worried about her."

"Is that true,ali?"asked sam surprised as he turned towards his oldest daughter;"Have you tried talking to your mother about this yet?"

"Mom keeps saying that everything's fine,but we know that she isn't fine."said she softly;"We're worried that she's sick,dad,really sick."

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38…

Shane was sitting behind his desk in the office when alan garrison was brought in with his lawer;"Hello,gentlemen,how nice of you both to drop in."

"We didn't have much of a choice,did we?"started garrison annoyed;"Why was I picked up like some criminal by those cops,Cassidy,am I under arrest or something?"

"Ofcourse not,mr. garrison,not yet anyway and it's captain Cassidy to you!"answered he;"I had you brought in for questioning and I see that you called your lawer right away."

"Did you expect me not to call my lawer?"asked alan;"What is this all about?"

"About the death of your dead aunt's husband."started the captain slowly;"We know that Michael Hudson's accident wasn't an accident at all and we also know that you had something against his family,mr. garrison,you told Michael that you wanted revenge for what was done to your family."

"You don't know a damn thing!"said he angry;"Do you have any evidence that I did something to him?"

"Don't say another word!"warned his lawer him and turned towards shane;"Unless you are placing my client under arrest this meeting is now over,captain Cassidy,we're leaving!"

"Fine,but make sure that your client doesn't leave town because we might need him again."answered shane while garrison walked out of his office with his lawer;"I'll in in touch,garrison,as soon as michael's girlfriend wakes up and tells us what happened that day!"

At mary's place justin walked in;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,justin,why are you in such a good mood?"asked his aunt surprised;"That's a switch from the other day."

"Life's just great."smiled he and sat down;"Mom's awake again and things are going great."

"I wish that jesse would feel that way."started lacey with a sad smile;"Eversince he found out that m.j. doesn't remember anything that had happened after the morning of her birthday he's been in a bad mood and keeps avoiding everybody."

"Is it that bad,lacey?"said her friend worried;"He isn't thinking about going back to new York again,is he?"

"I don't know what jesse is thinking these days,because he has been avoiding me as well."answered she;"The news about your mother's memory-lost has really hit your brother hard and he's confused about the whole situation as well,but if only he'd talk about it instead of avoiding everybody,including me."

"Maybe it would help if I talked to jesse again."started justin slowly and put his arms around his brother's girlfriend;"It'll be okay."

That afternoon Jamie walked into m.j.'s hospitalroom with sage to see how their patient was doing and found adam there again;"Hi,guys."

"Hi."said adam surprised to see the both of them together;"What are you two doing here,guys,is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine,adam,don't look so worried."laughed his cousin;"I was just on my way to see m.j. and sage just came along with me."

"When am I going to remember those few days before I got sick again?"asked m.j. as Jamie walked up to her bed and began to messure her bloodpressure;"I will remember that again,won't i?"

"I think so,but as I have already told you I can't promise you that."began he slowly and took her temperature;"But up untill now we haven't found anything that might make us believe that you won't remember those few days again,so just give it some time."

"Your body has been through a lot,so it just needs time to heal again and so does your mind."said sage;"I know that it must be hard not being able to remember those few days,but pushing yourself won't make the memory of them come back faster,m.j."

At brava Amanda was trying to focus on the papers infront of her while her mind kept wondering off to her problem and she suddenly got to frustrated that she got up,with tears in her eyes,and wiped everything off her desk;"Damn it!"

"Hey,take it easy."said sam surprised as he came in and saw her doing that;"What are you doing?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"asked his ex-wife irritated while she went down on her knees to pick everything up again;"What are you doing here,sam?"

"I came to talk to you."answered he and began to help Amanda when he saw the tears in her eyes;"Have you been crying?"

"Go away!"started Amanda tired as she got up and turned away from sam;"Please,sam,just leave me alone!"

"Not untill you tell me what's been going on with you lately and what made you this upset before I came in,Amanda,I'm worried about you and so are our daughters!"said her ex-husband while he gently turned Amanda around towards him;"Just talk to me,honey,maybe I can help you."

"I'm not your honey and I don't want your help!"answered she,pulling away from him;"Mind your own business and just go back to Chicago!"

"You are my business,Amanda,even if we aren't married anymore."started sam worried;"If this is about what happened in the elevator…"

"Stop talking about that,sam,that was a big mistake and It never should have happened!"yelled his ex-wife furious and walked out of her office,leaving sam behind speechless and even more worried;"Just leave me alone for once!"

Nick was about to go to the club when his sister came in;"Hi,nick."

"Why didn't you tell me what Kevin did to you yesterdaymorning?"asked he irritated;"He should keep his hands off of you!"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of what you'd do!"answered alex;"Lindsay told you,didn't she?"

"Yes,but I made her tell me,so don't get mad at her!"said her brother;"What else haven't you told me about,alex,what else has that creep done to you?"

"Nothing,nick,nothing that I can't handle!"started she angry;"Lindsay shouldn't have told you and Kevin is just acting out because he's angry at me for breaking up with him,so just stay out of it before you make things worse!"

"How much worse can things get?"asked nick;"Eversince you got smart and broke up with Kevin he's been going at it against you and also against Darren,because that idiot thinks that Darren is the reason why you ended things with him and now he's trying to force you into his car?"

"If you get involved into this then things will get even worse,so just stay out of it and let me handle it!"warned his sister him;"Once Kevin understands that it's really over with then he will stop acting like such a jerk,nick,he wouldn't really hurt me in any way."

"Not if he's being himself,but what if Kevin is back on drugs again and if that is part of the reason why he's been acting this way?"said he slowly;"What then?"

"Just let it be and stay away from Kevin!"answered alex irritated as she walked away;"I'll be okay if you will just stay out of it!"

Later that night sam was sitting on the couch in his room at tops,in a really bad mood,when his daughter walked in;"Hi,dad,did you see mom?"

"Yes,I did and that was a big mistake."started he a bit angry;"Your mother

doesn't want me to help her in any way and as far as she's concerned I should

just go back to Chicago."

"What happened?"asked mandy as she sat down next to sam;"Did you guys have another fight?"

"I don't know what happened,honey,when I got there she'd just wiped everything off of her desk for some reason and she looked like she'd been crying or something."answered her father tired;"I tried to get your mother to talk to me about it,mandy,but she told me straight out to mind my own business and to go back to Chicago before she ran out of her office."

"Ali heard mom crying in her bedroom late lastnight when she got home and this morning she was sick again,dad,so that can't be a good sign."said she;"If it was nothing then mom would probably use it to get me to come home again,but she isn't doing that and that's got me worried."

"I know that,but what more do you want me to do?"asked sam;"Your mother doesn't want to talk to me and I probably made things even worse this afternoon ,so it's better if I just stay out of her way."

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39….

Shane found his wife laying in their bed upstairs when he got some,so he sat down next to her;"Why are you already in bed,honey,are you okay?"

"No,I'm not okay,shane,I have a headache and I'm tired."answered Nicole irritated;"Couldn't you have called to let me know that you'd be home late again?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't call,but I had a lot to do at the station and I totally lost track of time."said he;"I had alan garrison in for question today and the lawer of the rape-suspect finally called to tell me that his client has accept our plea-offer."

"Do you really think that this allan garrison had something to do with what happened to Michael and carol?"asked his wife;"Why would he want to harm them in any way?"

"I have already told you that alan garrison had some kind of grudge against Michael and your family because of something that had to do with his father,your brother,and his mother."started shane tired and lay down next to Nicole in bed;"Wanting revenge can be a really good motive for murder sometimes,Nicole,if somebody wants it bad enough they might even be able to kill for it."

"That's terrible."answered she with tears in her eyes as she moved closer towards shane;"Please just hold me."

"Ofcourse,honey."said her husband while he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly;"Nothing will happen to you or our kids,Nicole,I promise."

At the hospital adam was still with his wife,even though he was pretty exhausted from being there day in,day out from early in the morning untill late at night,when m.j. took his hand into her;"You look tired,adam,why don't you go home?"

"I'm fine and I'm the one who's laying in the hospital."said he with a faint smile and kissed her;"I'm not going anywhere untill you're asleep."

"Don't do that!"started m.j. irritated as she pulled back her hand;"I'm not that sick anymore,adam cory,so don't treat me like a little kid or something."

"I wasn't doing that,honey,I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was."answered her husband tired and got up;"Maybe I should go home and let you get some rest?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty now or something?"asked she angry,getting all worked-up;"Go home if you want to go and if you don't then stay here!"

"Calm down,m.j.!"warned adam her worried when he saw that she was starting to get out of breath again and gave her the respirator that was laying next to her bed;"Use this!"

"Don't tell me what to do,adam,damn it!"said his wife furious while she was really starting to gasp for air;"Just…!"

"Don't be so damn stubborn and use this thing!"answered he and quickly placed the respirator on her mouth;"It will help you!"

"Is everything okay?"asked sage as she came into the room to check up on her patient and saw adam,who was holding the respirator on m.j.'s mouth;"Do you need any help?"

"No,everything's under control now."said her patient's husband as he put away the respirator and saw that m.j. had fallen asleep and that her breathing was back to normal again;"Everything's just fine."

Vicky had already gone up to bed and jake was about to go up there as well when his sister-in-law came in through the frontdoor;"Hi,where's Vicky?"

"She's already asleep."answered he;"Is evan at the hospital?"

"I guess so,jake,I don't know where he is because I haven't seen him today."said kristy;"I've been at my office up untill now."

"Do you really think that working yourself to the ground will help you forget?"asked her brother-in-law;"It might be for a while,kris,but somewhere down the line you will have to deal with what has happened to this family and face the fact that your father is really gone."  
"Why don't you just mind your own business?"started she a bit angry and wanted to walk right past him,up the stairs;"I'm working so hard because somebody has to keep my dad's company going now that he's gone."

"If that's what you want to believe to make things easier for yourself right now."answered jake with a faint smile while he watched kristy walk away from him;"But you can't keep this up forever."

The following morning m.j. woke up when sage came into her hospitalroom and was surprised to see adam laying in a chair next to her bed;"Did he stay here all night?"

"It looks that way,m.j."said her doctor;"How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts a bit,but other then that I feel fine."started she with a faint smile and gently shook adam's arm;"Hey,wake up."

"What…?"asked adam confused as he opened his eyes and saw his wife and sage staring at him;"What time is it?"

"It's already morning."answered his wife;"Why didn't you go home lastnight,adam?"

"I was worried about you when you fell asleep after you'd had trouble breathing again,so I wanted to be here in case you woke up again and needed help."said he;"But I guess that I must have fallen asleep."

"I'll check on you later on,m.j."started sage quickly as she walked away;"Bye,guys."

"I was acting like a real bitch lastnight,wasn't i?"asked she hesitating and looked a bit guilty at adam;"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."said her husband and gently kissed her;"I know that it isn't easy for you not being able to remember anything of what happened after the morning of your birthday and I know that it's frustrating,honey,i wish that I could tell you everything,but both Jamie and sage say that you have to remember on your own."

"I know that and I wish that I could remember,because I just don't understand how I can be fine one minute and waking up in the hospital the next minute."answered m.j. with a faint smile;"But that doesn't give me the right to snap at you or anything,so I'm sorry and I will try not to do that again."

At sam's hotelroom he was still asleep when his daughter woke him up;"Dad!"

"What?"asked he annoyed as he opened his eyes;"What time is it and why are you waking me up on a Saturday?"

"Ali just called."answered mandy;"Mom didn't come home lastnight."

"So?"started her father still half asleep and a bit angry about the way that mandy had woken him up;"That means that she probably made up with greg or something and spend the night at his place,mandy,so it's nothing to get all worked-up about."'

"Mom didn't spend the night at greg's because ali has already called him and he hasn't seen mom since she warned him not to get angry with me for their break-up."said she and pulled her father out of bed;"We have to start a search-party for mom,because she would never stay out like this without calling first and she wouldn't let us worry like this if everything was fine."

"You're right,honey,I know that your mother wouldn't let you girls worry like that."answered sam while mandy went back into the living and let her father get dressed before he came into the livingroom too;"First we have to call everybody that we can think of to see if they have seen or heard from your mother."

"Don't you think that ali has already done that as soon as she found out that mom didn't come home?"asked his daughter irritated;"Nobody has seen or heard from her since yesterday-afternoon,dad,we have to go look for her!"

"Calm down,mandy,we can't just go on a random search."started he slowly as he grabbed his keys and walked out of the room with mandy;"Let's go over to the house first and when we get there we can lay out some kind of plan."

Jake was laying next to his wife,staring at the celling and thinking about kristy when Vicky woke up and turned towards him in bed;"Goodmorning,jake,what are you thinking about?"

"About your sister."started he slowly;"I'm worried about her,Vicky,I don't think that she's given herself enough time to mourn about your father and she's working way too hard."

"You're probably right,but there's nothing that we can do about that if she wants it that way!"said Victoria;"Michael was like that too after donna died and it took months before he finally broke down,so kristy won't be able to keep this up forever and she will have to mourn about Michael in the end."

"I tried to talk to her lastnight when she got home,but your sister told me to mind my own business."answered her husband;"She just doesn't want to face her father's death and carol being in the hospital in a coma,pregnant with michael's baby,Vicky,and she's also trying to repress the fact their accident wasn't an accident and that maybe the man who was behind that might be after her now."

"Do you really think that there is somebody who's after kristy now?"asked she and started to laugh as she sat down on top of jake;"You should stop watching all those thrillers,jake ,it's effecting your mind."

"That's not funny and you shouldn't take this lightly,Vicky,because shane thinks that it might be true as well."said jake irritated while he pushed his wife away,got up and walked out of the bedroom,after putting on some jeans;"What if this man who wants to buy your father's company really does want to hurt kristy or even you as well and what if he did have something to do with what happened to Michael and carol?"

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40….

At the cory's ryan had been out all night again and thought that everybody had already left as he sneaked into the kitchen when he found his brother sitting at the kitchentable;"Justin…"

"Where have you been all night again?"asked he angry;"This is the third time that you didn't come home without letting us know where you were!"

"So?"asked ryan just as angry as he closed the backdoor;"You're not my father,so I don't have to answer to you!"

"As long as dad's busy at the hospital with mom devon and I are in charge downhere,so you do have to answer to me!"answered his brother;"You're grounded for the next two weeks,ryan,that means coming home straight from school and not going anywhere else!"

"You can't ground me!"started he furious;"You can't tell me what to do and neither can devon!"

"We can and we will!"said justin;"This stupid behavior of yours has to stop and since dad and mom aren't here to put a stop to this then we will and it's for your own good!"

"Go to hell,justin,I'm not going to listen to you or to devon!"yelled his brother and walked out of the backdoor again before justin could stop him;"No way!"

Just before one mandy was waiting with her sister for news about their mother when Jennifer walked in;"Hi,guys,has there been any news yet?"

"No,nothing yet."answered her cousin;"Dad called us about twenty minutes ago and he's been just about everywhere,but there's still no sign of mom."

"We even called greg again to see if he could think of a place where mom could be,but he didn't know anything either."started mandy softly;"I just don't understand why mom left without telling anybody where she was going."

"Something must have happened to her or else she wouldn't have stayed away like this,mandy,she wouldn't let us worry like this!"said her sister;"Maybe mom had an accident or something."

"If aunt Amanda had been in an accident then she would have been brought to the hospital and we would have known about it,ali."answered Jennifer;"Maybe she had an appointment somewhere that we don't know about."

"That still wouldn't explain why mom stayed out all night without letting me know where she was or that she wouldn't be home."started she slowly;"Besides,I have checked mom's appointment-book at work as well as at home,but there's nothing in there for today or for yesterday afternoon either."

"All we know so far is that mom left her office,upset,after her run-in with dad and that nobody has seen her since."said her sister;"It's been almost a whole day that mom has been missing and who knows what might have happened to her."

"We can't think like that,mandy,we have to believe that dad or aunt lisa will find mom soon enough."answered Alison;"I'm sure that the phone will ring at any moment now and that it will be dad or aunt lisa to tell us that they have found mom and that she's fine."

Kristy has been riding on her horse along the estate for hours when she saw another horse coming her way and at first she slowed down her horse untill she saw who it was;"What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I wouldn't just give up,miss. Hudson."smiled alan garrison;"I want your father's company bad enough to go through a lot of trouble to get it!"

"Is that suppose to be a threat or something?"asked she angry;"You're on our land and I didn't invite you,mr. garrison,so you have no business being here and I want you to leave."

"As far as I know this is still part of the love estate and that means that I have just as much right being here as you do!"laughed the man;"Come on,miss. Hudson,you're a goodlooking woman and you aren't poor or anything,so why do you need a firm like your father's,working hard and spending long hours at the office,while you should be out there having fun?"

"What I should or shouldn't do is none of your business and I like working for a living,even though I don't have to work!"answered kristy;"I will never sell my father's company and you'd better give up,mr. garrison,because you won't win this one!"

"We'll see about that,miss. Hudson,we'll see."started he with a strange smile and began to ride off on his horse,away from kristy;"I won't ever give up and your father's company will be mine one day."

At the hospital devon was walking towards her mother's room with shawn when she saw jesse sitting outside on a chair,staring infront of him;"Hi,jesse,what are you doing outhere?"

"I…."began he hesitating;"I have no idea."

"Why don't you come us to see your mother?"asked shawn;"That's why you came downhere,isn't it?"

"Could you give us a minute,shawn,please?"said his girlfriend as she gently pulled jesse with her,away from m.j.'s hospitalroom;"We'll be right back."

"Sure."answered he and sat down;"I'll be right here."

"What are you doing?"asked jesse surprised when devon took him for a walk in the hallways;"I should go back to mary's place,devon,lacey will probably be worried about me by now."

"Why did you really come downhere?"started his half-sister hesitating as she stopped and looked straight at him;"Did you think or hope that mom might remember what you'd told her if you went to see her or something,jesse,is that why you came downhere to see her?"

"I don't know what I was thinking,devon,but I know that I can't go into that room and face her."answered he;"I have been feeling so guilty eversince she ended up in the hospital because of the stupid way that I had been acting and now she can't even remember what I told her,so what's the use in hanging around here instead of going back to new York again?"

"Mom will remember again,because her memory-lost isn't going to be forever and she's not the only reason why you should stay here in baycity!"said devon with a faint smile as she gave him a hug;"You have a lot of family downhere and we all want you to stay,jesse,so there's no reason for you to go back to new York and a lot of reasons for you to stay here with lacey."

Later that day kristy was sitting behind her desk in the study at home when evan walked in;"Where were you at lunch?"

"What do you mean?"asked his girlfriend confused as she looked up;"Was I suppose to meet you for lunch or something?"

"Yes,you were and I waited at tops for over an hour untill I realized that you weren't coming,kristy,again!"answered evan irritated;"This time I find you at home,working again!"

"I'm sorry,evan,but I was out riding on blaze and I totally forgot about the time or about our lunch-date and when I got back I totally got caught up in here."started she softly;"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry,but lately your work seems to be more important then me!"said her boyfriend;"I know that a lot has been going on in your life with your father's death among other things and I've tried to be there for you,but I can't take it if you keep putting your work before me and maybe you shouldn't be working at all anymore if it puts such a strain on you."

"Nobody tells me to stop working and don't talk to me about my father,evan,you're just as bad as everybody else!"yelled kristy suddenly furious as she walked out of the study,away from evan,and straight towards the frontdoor;"If you don't like it then just leave!"

"Kristy…!"called he on after on while he tried to catch up with her,but ran into Vicky on his way out and knew he was too late when he heard his girlfriend's car driving off;"Damn it!"

"Hello to you too."said Victoria;"Are you the reason why my sister just drove off like that just now?"

"I'm afraid so."answered her sister's boyfriend;"But I don't understand what was so bad about what I said to her,Vicky,she just blew up in my face over nothing."

"Don't take it personal,evan,nobody will be able to do anything right with kristy today and this is a difficult day for her as well as for me and the rest of the family."started she with a sad smile;"Today would have been michael's birthday and you couldn't have known that because you two haven't been seeing eachother for that long yet,but that why it might be better to let kristy blow off some steam and wait for her to come to you when she's ready."

Mandy was out in the garden while her sister was inside with her boyfriend,who was trying to comfort Alison,as she sat next to the phone when her aunt came outside as well;"Hi,aunt lisa,still no luck?"

"No,I have been everywhere that I could think of,but your mother's just nowhere to be found."said lisa;"Has your father found anything yet?"

"No,nothing at all."answered her niece frustrated;"I was sure that we would have found mom by now,aunt lisa,but there doesn't seem to be a trace of her."

"How are you holding up?"asked she worried and put her arm around mandy's shoulders;"Are you okay?"

"Mom and I weren't really getting alone lately,but I can't stand her being missing and maybe even really hurt or something."started mandy softly;"I just hope that dad finds her."

"Dad called."said her sister as she came running out of the house with the phone still in her hand;"He has found mom's car."

"Where?"asked their aunt;"Is your mother there too?"

"No,he's just found her car and it was parked behind the stables and that's probably why he didn't see it there the first time that he drive downthere to see if mom was at the stables."answered Alison;"But as dad was driving around town he suddenly remembered mom sometimes putting her car there if she needed some alone time and didn't want anybody to know she was going for a ride on her horse."

"But that has to mean that mom must be somewhere downthere as well,ali,doesn't it?"said her sister a bit shocked;"What if she went on a ride on her horse and had an accident or something?"

"Dad said that mom's horse was standing outside,but all saddled up like somebody was going to take her out for a ride or something."started she slowly;"But let's not get all kinds of crazy thought into our minds and we're just going to wait here untill we hear from dad,who's out there looking for mom on his old horse as we speak."

At the beach ryan was hanging out there with danny when they ran into Kevin;"Hey,Kevin."

"Hi,ryan."said he and turned towards danny;"Hi,dan,are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Sure,kev,is it okay if I bring r.c. with me?"asked danny;"I'm sure that he's up for a party too?"

"That's okay if you think that he's cool enough to handle it and all."answered his friend while he walked away;"Later,guys."

"How do you know Kevin?"started ryan surprised;"What did he mean by me being cool enough to handle a party or something,danny?"

"I've known Kevin since a few months now and when he throws a party it's special and not just for everybody."answered he hesitating;"How do you know him?"

"He used to date my cousin for the last three years or so untill she broke up with him not so long ago."said his friend;"He used to be on drugs,did you know that?"

"Can I trust you,r.c.?"started danny slowly;"If I take you to kevin's party it has to stay between us and you can't tell anybody about what you might see there!"

"Ofcourse you can trust me."answered he irritated;"I don't rat out a friend and especially not such a good friend like you."

"Then we're going to have a great time tonight."smiled his friend;"Do you think that you can talk your family into letting you go out again tonight?"

"That's none of their business and I can go to this party tonight if I want to."said ryan angry;"I'm up for a good time and to hell with my family!"

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41….

That night sam was still riding around on his old horse,trying to find his ex-wife,while a few others had come to help him as well and gone into different directions to cover more ground,when he suddenly saw amanda's hat on the ground and quickly he jumped off his horse;"Amanda?Can you hear me?Amanda!"

"Sam?"asked a soft voice coming from behind some rocks;"Is that you?"

"I'm here."said he and quickly climbed over the rocks,where he saw his ex-wife sitting on the ground all dirty and with blood on one side of her head;"What happened?"

"I went for a ride on dawn and when we got here something must have spooked her because she suddenly went crazy and threw me off her back."answered Amanda while sam gave her his bottle of water and she took a sip;"I must have hit my head because the next thing I knew it was dark and I have been waiting for somebody to find me eversince."

"Are you hurt anywhere,Amanda,except for that nasty cut on your forhead?"asked her ex-husband worried;"Did you break anything?"

"I'm not sure."said she;"My foot hurts and I can't stand on it,so maybe it's broken or maybe just a bit sprained."

"Let's get you down to the hospital and have you checked out."started sam slowly and gently lifted her up as he carefully found his way back across the rocks,to his horse;"Everybody's worried sick about you,so they will be really happy that you're okay and so am i."

Lacey had just finished her shift at mary's place early and went upstairs to get cleaned and changed when she found jesse sitting on the bed;"Where have you been all day,jesse,do you have any idea how worried I have been about you?"

"I'm sorry about that and also about the way that I have been acting lately."answered her boyfriend as he gently pulled her down on to the bed;"But don't worry,lacey,we're going to stay here and I have already told steve that I'm going to begin working at his garage next week or atleast if that's what you still want."

"Ofcourse it is."smiled she surprised and kissed him;"What changed your mind,jesse,I was sure that you wanted to go back to new York after the news that your mother can't remember what happened."

"I did want to go back to new York."started jesse slowly;"I went to the hospital earlier today,where I ran into devon and she told me that m.j would get her memory back again,but that she wasn't the only reason for me to stay here In baycity and that I had a whole family downhere that wanted me to stay."

"Why did you go to the hospital?"asked his girlfriend worried;"Did you want to see m.j. because you wanted to her to remember everything again,jesse,is that why you went to see her?"

"Maybe,but I didn't go into her room or anything and I just sat there outside of m.j.'s room when devon showed up with shawn."answered he;"You were all right and maybe it's time to stop running away,so if you still want to stay here we can see where it leads us."

"Ofcourse I still want to stay and mary has already promised a job right here,because they want us to stay as well and it's great that you're going to start working at steve's garage on Monday."said lacey as she kissed him again;"It's going to be just fine,jesse,you'll see."

At the party ryan had been drinking a lot and was pretty waisted when he went back into the house,after sitting in the yard for a while,to look for his friend when he found danny in the kitchen with Kevin just as danny put some kind of pill into his mouth;"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."smiled his friend with a strange smile;"I'm just making sure that I have some more fun,r.c."

"Do you want one?"asked Kevin and offered ryan one;"It'll be fun."

"No,thanks."answered he a bit shocked as he opened up the backdoor;"I think that I'm going to go home or something because this isn't my kind of party after all."

"Come on,ryan,don't go yet."said danny while he quickly pulled ryan back into the kitchen;"It's no big deal,buddy,just a little pill for a whole lot more fun and it will make all of your problems go away."

"I'm not into drugs and I didn't know that you were,danny."answered his friend angry and pushed him away while he turned towards Kevin;"Is this why alex broke up with you?"

"I thought that you said that he was cool enough?"started Kevin a bit angry too as he grabbed danny's arm;"You know what the golden rule is for a party like this,danny!"

"Hey,let go off me and chill out,Kevin,I'll handle this!"warned his friend him quickly and took ryan with him into the yard;"Just hear me out and if you still want to go home I'll call you a cab."

"Did you know that there were going to be drugs here tonight?"asked ryan still angry;"How long have you been using,danny,why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew about the drugs tonight and it isn't as bad as it seems."answered he;"I'm not on drugs and I only go to a party like this once a month or so."

"Why do you take pills if you're not on drugs?"said friend;"Why?"

"It's just a pill to help you relax and forget about your problems,ryan,so once in a while I take one or two and have a great time,but that doesn't mean that I'm on drugs or that I'm a bad person or something."started danny slowy;"Please let's just go back inside and have some fun,buddy,I won't force you to take any drugs and neither will anybody else."

Sam was waiting outside of the e.r. with his family when Jamie came towards them;"Hi,guys."

"How is she?"asked his ex-brother-in-law worried;"Is she okay?"

"Can we see her,uncle jamie?"said mandy;"Please?"

"Amanda is fine,except for a mild concussion,some cuts and bruises and a sprained ankle."started he slowly;"But she has been through a lot,being forced to stay out there for almost twenty-four hours,and right now she needs to get some sleep first,so you can all come back in the morning to see her."

"But she's really okay then?"answered sam still not convinced;"Will Amanda have to stay in the hospital for long?"

"Atleast a day or two for observation and if everything's okay she can go home right after the weekend."said his ex-brother-in-law;"But amanda's going to be just fine and there's nothing to be worried about,sam,so just go home with the girls and come back in the morning."

"Don't you guys think that we should call greg and let him know what has happened?"asked Alison suddenly;"I'm sure that he would want to know."

"What?"started her father irritated;"He's not seeing your mother anymore,so it's none of his business."

"I will call him as soon as I get home."answered lisa quickly and walked away with Jamie;"See you tomorrow."

"Bye,aunt lisa and uncle Jamie,thanks for everything."said their youngest niece while she turned towards her father;"Are we going to go home?"

"You guys can go up to the house without me,because I have a few things to do first."answered sam as he walked away as well;"Don't wait up for me."

The next day ryan woke up with a splitting headache and quickly got out of bed when he saw the time because he wanted to get out of the house before the rest woke up and walked downstairs,after getting dressed,when he ran into devon in the kitchen;"Hi."

"I'm going to see mom,ryan,are you coming with me?"started his sister hesitating;"She'd love to see you."

'I can't because I have to be somewhere else."said he lying and tried to leave when his brother came into the kitchen too;"Bye!"

"Where do you think that you're going?"asked justin as he stopped ryan;"I already told you yesterday that you're grounded,so you're not going anywhere!"

"And I already told you that I don't have to listen to you!"answered his brother angry;"You can't ground me!"

"Why did you ground ryan?"said devon surprised;"What happened yesterday,justin?"

"I grounded him yesterdaymorning because once again he didn't come home untill the next morning without telling us where he was or that he wouldn't be coming home."started he slowly and looked at his brother;"What is the matter with you,ryan,you won't go to the hospital to see mom and you're acting really weird lately,with a real bad attitude."

"Why don't you just go to hell!"yelled ryan furious and opened up the backdoor;"Just mind your own damn business!"

"What is going on downhere?"asked their father as he suddenly walked into the kitchen and looked at his youngest son;"Why are you yelling,ryan?"

"No reason!"answered he and quickly left before the rest could stop him;"Just leave me alone for once."

"Would somebody please explain to me what's going on here?"started adam worried while he turned towards his other kids;"Why was ryan yelling?"

"It's nothing,dad,nothing at all."said his oldest son lying;"It was just a fight between brothers and nothing more,so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Is that true?"asked he,looking at devon still not convinced;"Was that all it was?"

"Yes,dad,just like justin said."answered devon quickly;"It was nothing."

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

At the hospital Amanda woke up just as lisa came into the room with sharlene and Jamie;"Goodmorning,amanda,how are you feeling?"

"Fine."answered she;"I must have fallen asleep yesterday in the e.r."

"I had to tell Jamie the truth about you being pregnant after sam called to say that he'd found you lastnight."started her sister-in-law slowly and saw the angry look on amanda's face;"I know that I promised you that I wouldn't tell anybody about it,but Jamie needed to know this with your fall and all because of the baby and he would have found out anyway with during his examination of you."

"You should have told me yourself lastnight!"said Jamie;"Your baby could have been seriously hurt during that fall or something,Amanda,so I need to know things like that!"

"That hadn't even crossed my mind yet and I was so tired lastnight that it totally slipped my mind to tell you."answered she softly;"There's nothing wrong with the baby,is there?"

"No,not at this point,amanda,but it's a good thing that have it check-out."started sharlene with a faint smile;"It isn't really smart to hide the fact that you're pregnant from your doctor after an accident."

"Pregnant?"asked a voice behind them;"Amanda is pregnant?"

"Sam…."said Amanda shocked when she saw her ex-husband standing in the doorway with a strange look on his face and wanted to get up when he suddenly turned around and walked away without saying another word;"Sam!"

"Lay down,Amanda,you're not going anywhere!"warned her brother her as he quickly stopped Amanda from getting out of bed;"You're staying right here in bed!"

"But I have to talk to sam!"answered she in tears;"He wasn't suppose to find out like this!"

"I will find sam and I will talk to him,Amanda,don't worry."promised lisa;"Just focus on getting better again and let me deal with sam for now."

Shane was having breakfast with his wife when their daughter came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,Courtney."

"Goodmorning."said she and sat down;"Is shawn already gone?"

"He left about ten minutes ago."answered her mother;"Is he still seeing that girl?"

"No,he broke up with eva weeks ago."started Courtney slowly;"But with the way that he's been acting lately I could swear that he was seeing somebody,because shawn's hardly been here anymore and he's been in a really good mood lately."

"Let's just leave it up to your brother to tell us about that when he's ready."said her father;"How was your night lastnight,Courtney,you were home pretty late."

"I ran into kristy at the club and she was pretty upset,so we talked for hours."answered she slowly;"She'd had another fight with evan and that man showed up on their estate again yesterday."

"What man?"asked shane looking up;"Do you mean alan garrison?"

"Is that the man who…?"began his wife suddenly worried,but stopped when she saw shane's warning look;"What did he want?"

"Kristy said that he's still trying to get her to sell him uncle michael's firm and she has already told him a few times that it isn't for sale,but he just won't take no for an answer."said Courtney;"What upset her the most yesterday is that she had the nerve to come on to their estate to ask her to sell after she'd turned him down over and over again and also that he showed up yesterday,on uncle michael's birthday."

"Maybe I should have a talk with him again."answered her father irritated;"Somebody has to make sure that mr. garrison knows when it's time to leave somebody alone."

Around lunchtime alex was laying on the beach with ginny while steve,Lindsay and Patrick were in the water when her brother showed up with Darren and cathy;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,alex."smiled Darren as he sat down next to her in the sand while nick and cathy went into the water;"Are you coming to the club tonight?"

"Probaly not,because tomorrow is a schoolday again."answered she with a faint smile;"Maybe I can get mom and dad to let me go for a few hours."

'Hello,ginny."said her cousin,who was laying in the sand next to her,teasing;"Am I invisible or something,darren?"

"No,ofcourse not,ginny,sorry."started he a bit caught and quickly walked into the water when nick called him;"I'm coming."

"That was mean,ginny!"said alex after Darren had gone into the water;"You shouldn't tease the poor guy like that."

'Does somebody here have a thing for Darren?"asked she teasing again;"He is pretty hot."

"I don't have a thing for me and I just broke up with Kevin,so I'm not looking for somebody else anyway."answered her cousin irritated;"That isn't funny!"

"Darren sure has got a thing for you,alex."smiled ginny;"Have you seen the way he looks at you when he thinks that nobody is looking?"

"You're just making that up and it isn't funny."said she angry and got up;"Darren and I are just friends."

"For now."laughed her cousin;"But that doesn't mean that Darren wouldn't like to see things to be different."

At the hospital adam walked into his wife's room with some clean things for her and noticed the strange mood she was in;"Is everything okay,honey,did something happen?"

"No,nothing happened."answered m.j. softly;"I'm fine."

"Then what's with the sad look in your eyes?"asked her husband worried;"Just tell me the truth."

"It's ryan." Began she hesitating;"I haven't seen him here since I woke up and I just don't understand why,adam,is he mad at me or something?"

"Ofcourse not,honey,nobody's mad at you."said adam;"Ryan will come to see you soon enough."

"But why hasn't he been here up untill now?"answered his wife confused;"I have seen everybody since I woke up,except for ryan,so why is that,adam,what happened that made him stay away like this?"

"It isn't that ryan wants to stay away from you."started her husband slowly;"The truth is that the fact that you almost died had a real impact on our youngest son and he just needs some time to deal with that,so don't worry and ryan will be here to see you soon enough."

Mandy just came from seeing her mother when she ran into lisa;"Hi,aunt lisa,are you on your way to see mom?"

"Yes,but I'm glad that I ran into you."started she hesitating;"Have you seen your father by any chance."

"No,not since he left for the hospital this morning to see mom."said mandy curious;"Why?"

"No special reason."said her aunt quickly as she changed the subject;"Didn't you spend the night at the house,mandy,I thought that you went home with Alison and todd?"

"I did and so did dad when he showed up a little while later,but you don't think that mom would mind about that,do you?"asked she a bit worried;"She won't get mad at dad for staying at the house,will she?"

"That would probably be the last thing on your mother's mind right now."said lisa with a faint smile;"How was she when you saw her just now?"

"I think that what has happened really shook mom up,aunt lisa,because I haven't seen mom this upset in a long time and she hardly said a word."started her niece slowly;"I think that it might be better if I go home again and if I'm there when mom gets out of the hospital because she will need somebody to look after her."

At the beach alex was sitting in the sand again,alone this time while ginny had gone into the water as well,when Darren sat down next to her;"Why don't you come into the water too?"

"I don't feel like it."answered alex;"Maybe later."

"How are you holding up?"started her friend slowly;"Nick told me about what Kevin tried to do to you,alex."

"He told you?"asked she irritated;"He shouldn't have!"

"Your brother only told me because he's worried about you and he needed somebody to talk to about it!"said Darren;"If you ever need somebody to talk to or something then just call me,even if it's in the middle of the night."

"Thanks,Darren."answered his friend with a faint smile;"Maybe I'll even do that."

"I hope that you will because I meant what I said."smiled he and without any warning he suddenly got up,while he lifted alex up in his arms,and walked into the water;"Now it's time to get wet."

"Don't you dare!"warned alex him surprised as he held her just above water in his arms;"Put me back on the sand,Darren,I mean it!"

"It's just water,alex,it won't kill you."said her friend teasing when he suddenly let himself fall into the water with alex still in his arms;"Hold on."

"Darren!"laughed she and stood straight up in the water again while Darren began to swim away from her a bit;"I'll get you for this!"

"Not unless you can catch me."smiled Darren;"Catch me if you can."

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

That afternoon sam went into his hotelroom at tops and less then a minute later lisa showed up on his doorstep;"Hi,sam,can I please come in?"

"If you're here because of Amanda then you can just go away again!"said he irritated;"I don't want to talk about it and it's none of my business anyway!"

"Please just hear me out before you go all nuts about Amanda being pregnant."answered his ex-sister-in-law;"It isn't what you think!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked sam angry;"I know damn well what it is and I should have known better then to let her get to me again while she was pregnant with greg's baby,lisa,but now I know why Amanda suddenly wanted me to go back to Chicago again so quickly and why she was acting so weird after that night in the elevator."

"But it isn't…"began she surprised when all of a sudden mandy came into the hotelroom with her sister and lisa decided to let it be for now,so she quickly turned around and left;"I should get back to work,so we'll talk about this another time."

"No,we won't because there's nothing to talk about!"answered her ex-brother-in-law as he closed the door behind her and looked at his daughters;"What are you girls doing here?"

"Why was aunt lisa here and what were you two talking about when we came in?"asked mandy worried;"Were you guys talking about mom and is there something that we can't know about,dad,is there more to mom's accident then we know about?"

"Mom was really acting strange and distracted at the hospital today,dad,she seemed sad and upset about something."started her sister softly;"Were mom's injuries worse then we were told?"

"No,ofcourse not,girls,you know everything there is to know about your mother's accident and you can't blame your mother for acting differently after what happened to her."said he quickly;"Your aunt and I weren't even talking about your mother,so there's nothing for you guys to be worried about."

Danny had been doing stuff for a friend of his all day when he finally got home and found ryan sitting in his livingroom;"Hi,r.c."

"Hi,danny,I used the key that you have under that rock by your frontdoor to let myself in."started he hesitating;"I hope that you're okay with that."

"Sure I am."said his friend and after getting two beers from the kitchen he sat down across from ryan on a chair,while he gave him one of the beers;"I told you about where that key was so that you could hang out here even if I'm not at home."

"I'm glad about that,because after the morning that I had this seemed like the perfect hide- away to get away from everything."answered ryan;"At first I spend hours walking around town untill I ended up here and decided to wait inside for you,dan."

"What happened this morning,ryan,did your family give you a hard time again?"asked he;"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just the same old crap."started his friend irritated;"My brother said that I was grounded and I told him to mind his own damn business,so it's the usual stuff and they can say all they want,but I'm going to do whatever I want to do."

"I was like that at my house as well before I moved out and got this place about six months ago,so that's why it was the best day of my life when I met Kevin and he gave me something to make my life easier back then,r.c."said danny as he suddenly pulled a bag filled with pills out of a draw and gave one to ryan;"All this does is make the crap go away and make you feel on top of the world again,so it's no big deal if you take one and it will make you forget all about your problems I can promise you that."

"Why not."answered he and put it into his mouth;"Making my problems go away sounds great and I've had it with all that crap that I have to take every damn day!"

At tops shane walked out of the elevator and was on his way to ask lisa about alan garrison's roomnumber when he saw him sitting at a table by himself,so he walked straight up to him;"Stay away from my niece,garrison!"

"Is that suppose to be a threat?"asked he looking up;"What do you think that my lawer would say about the chief of police coming downhere to threaten me to stay away from his niece."

"I don't care what your lawer would say about that,garrison,because I'm on to you and as soon as I have enough evidence to pick you up for the death's of Michael Hudson and beth carbson I will do it without hesitating."warned shane him;"Too bad carol didn't die in that car-accident because when she wakes up,and she will,then we 'll know all about what happened that day!"

"From what I hear she's in a coma without any chance of ever waking up again,Cassidy,so I doubt if she'll be talking any time soon."laughed his suspect;"You can't touch me because you don't have any evidence that I did anything wrong."

"I will get that evidence and then you're going down,but untill then stay away from kristy Hudson!"said he angry and walked away again;"I won't warn you again!"

Later that night Amanda was laying in her bed at the hospital when her brother came in;"When can I go home,jamie?""

"If everything's okay in the morning I will let you go home,but that doesn't mean that you can just do whatever you want when you get home because you still have to take it easy for a few weeks or so."answered her brother and noticed the troubled look in her eyes;"Are you still thinking about what happened this morning,Amanda,are you still worried about sam?"

"Ofcourse I am because he wasn't suppose to find out like this and he wouldn't even talk to lisa when she went to see him."began she softly;"Sam thinks that I'm pregnant with greg's baby and lisa didn't even get a chance to tell him that it's his baby."

"Sam was shocked to find out that you're pregnant just like the rest of us,so just give him some time to deal with that first and try to talk to him in a couple of days or so."said Jamie;"You should think about yourself right now and worry about other things later on."

"What do you think about me being pregnant with sam's baby?"asked his sister hesitating;"You haven't said anything about it since you found out,Jamie,are you disappointed in me for letting this happen and getting pregnant?"

"Ofcourse not,Amanda,I know that you didn't plan to get pregnant with your ex-husband's baby and lisa explained to me how it happened,so I can understand why things were able to get so out of hand that night."answered he slowly;"But it does make me wonder if you don't still have feelings for sam,because I don't think that you would have let things between the two of you get so far in that elevator if you didn't still love him and maybe that is something that you should think about before you make any kind of decision about this baby and it's future as well as your own."

Devon was laying in her boyfriend's arms in her bedroom;"Mom doesn't have a fever anymore,so she should be able to come home soon enough."

"That's good news."answered shawn and noticed devon's hesitation at the end;"So…?"

"So we should talk about when or how we're going to tell our parents and everybody else about us."started his girlfriend hesitating;"Do you think that they will be against us seeing eachother,shawn?"

"Even if they do get mad it's a bit too late for that,isn't it?"laughed he and kissed her;"Come on,devon,what would they have to get mad about?"

"I don't know,shawn,maybe the age difference like you pointed out yourself when we got together."said devon;"What are we going to do if they really don't want us to see eachother anymore?"

"As far as I'm concerned there's not a damn thing that our parents can do about us seeing eachother and I'm not going to let them break us up if it turns out that they are against our relationship."answered her boyfriend;"But I doubt that they will be against it,devon,so don't worry about it."

At tops sam was standing outside on the balcony of his room,thinking about Amanda when there was a knock on the door and after opening up the door he saw his ex-wife standing there on crutches;"Can I please come in,sam?"

"What are you doing here?"asked he irritated as well as a bit worried;"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I had to talk to you!"answered Amanda and came into the room while sam closed the door behind her;"You weren't suppose to find out like that about me being pregnant."

"It doesn't matter how I found out,Amanda,it's none of my business anyway that you're pregnant with greg's baby."said her ex-husband;"I just thought that what happened in the elevator meant something to you just like it did to me,but I guess that I was wrong and that greg means more to you."

"That isn't true!"started she hesitating;"I haven't been with greg like that since before mandy's birthday,so it's impossible that he's the father."

"But if he isn't the father then who is?"answered sam confused when he saw the answer written all over her face;"No,Amanda,that's impossible,because it only happened once."

"Once is all it took."said his ex-wife annoyed while she turned around and wanted to leave again;"How many guys do you think that I slept with,sam fowler,do you think that badly of me?"

"No,ofcourse not,but I'm just surprised about this and I didn't expect it."started he slowly as he stopped her;"We have to talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about,sam,I already told you that what happened in the elevator shouldn't have."answered Amanda;"It was wrong!"

"Whether it was wrong or not,Amanda,it did happen and you can deny it all you want,but I know that it happened because we both still have feelings for eachother and we should sort this,especially with a baby on the way now."said her ex-husband suddenly angry as he grabbed her arms and forced Amanda to look him in the eye;"Tell me straight to my face that you don't still have feelings for me!"

"Why are you doing this?"asked she just as angry and tried to break free while her crutches fell down on the ground and Amanda had to grab on to sam in order to keep her sprained ankle off from the floor;"Can't you just leave this alone!"

"Not untill you give me an answer damn it!"started sam tired;"I still love you and I think that you still love me too,so just tell me the damn truth!"

"Yes!"yelled his ex-wife suddenly furious;"I do still love you,sam,are you happy now?"

"Why are you so angry about it?"said he;"What's the point in denying the fact that we're both still love with eachother,Amanda,especially now that you're pregnant with my baby?"

"Damn you,sam fowler,damn you!"answered Amanda tired when all of a sudden she put her arms around sam's neck and kissed him;"I was suppose to be over you!"

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44…

Justin had picked-up sage at home and they just walked into the club when Darren came up to them;"Hi,guys,ryan is here and he seems pretty waisted."

"Why didn't you call me straight away when he showed up here?"asked justin irritated;"Where is he,Darren?"

"He's sitting at the bar with some guy."answered he;"We tried calling your house,but there was no answer."

"Calm down,justin,you can't blame Darren for this because it isn't his job to look after ryan."said sage as she grabbed justin's arm;"Try to stay calm when you talk to your brother,because getting all worked-up isn't going to help the situation."

"I am calm."started her boyfriend quickly and walked up to his brother with sage right behind him;"What are you doing here,ryan?"

"That is none of your damn business!"answered he angry when he saw justin;"Go away and leave me alone!"

"I can't do that,ryan,I'm your brother and I have to look out for you!"said justin slowly as he noticed how waisted ryan was and also saw the strange look in his eyes,suggesting that his brother might have had more then just alcohol;"Let me take you home and we can talk about this in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."yelled his brother furious and pushed justin away;"You can't tell me what to do damn it!"

"You heard what r.c. said,so beat it!"warned danny his friend's brother as he pushed justin away as well and gave ryan another beer;"Leave him alone,dude,your brother is a big boy and he isn't ready to go home yet!"

"This is between me and my brother,so just stay out of it!"answered justin irritated and pushed danny back while he turned towards ryan;"Come on,ryan,I'm driving you home!"

"Like hell you are!"said his brother's friend while he tried to take a swing at justin,who saw that coming and quickly ducked away,so instead of hitting him danny lost his balance and fell backwards right against ryan,who got knocked down on to the ground;"Damn it!"

"Is everything okay here?"asked Darren as he quickly came up to them with nick and the both of them grabbed danny;"You're out of here!"

"Hey!"yelled he even more furious while he was escorted out of the club;"He started it!"

"Justin!"said sage all of a sudden worried as she was helping ryan up from the ground;"We need to go to the hospital!"

"Why?"asked he surprised when he looked at his brother and saw what sage meant;"How did that happen?"

"Just leave me alone!"started ryan still angry while he tried to get away from them,but he was so waisted that he would have fallen down again if sage and justin hadn't grabbed him;"I'm fine!"

"No,ryan,you're not fine!"answered his brother worried as he pointed at ryan's hand,which was covered in blood;"You need to go to the hospital right now!"

The following morning shane was having breakfast with his wife when Vicky came in through the backdoor with jake;"Goodmorning,guys."

"Goodmorning."said Nicole a bit surprised about seeing her niece there that early;"What brings you two downhere this early,Vicky,is everything okay?"

"It looks like carol is waking up again."answered she;"Kristy went by the hospital about an hour ago and Jamie says that carol's brain-activity is increasing,so that means that she will probably wake up soon."

"That's great news."started her uncle slowly;"Did he say when?"

"I don't know,because kristy didn't have much time to talk on the phone because she was running late for a meeting at the office and I guess we'll hear all about it at lunch."said Vicky;"I called Jamie after I spoke to kristy and he said that even if she does really wake up there's no guarantee that she will recover fully."

"But according to Jamie it does look like she's waking up again,so maybe now we will find out what happened that day and who or what made Michael drive into that tree."answered her husband;"Maybe she'll wake up real soon."

At sam's hotelroom at tops sam woke up and saw Amanda,who was already awake,staring at the celling next to him;"Goodmorning."

"What are we going to do?"asked his ex-wife as she turned her face towards him;"I'm pregnant."

"First we're going to bring you back to the hospital before somebody finds out that you're gone and everybody starts to freak out about that."smiled sam and kissed her;"Then we're going to have a good talk about us and the future as soon as you're home again,Amanda,it isn't a problem that you're pregnant and I'm happy about that."

"How can you say that it isn't a problem?"started she a bit angry and sat up straight;"We're divorced!"

"Did you mean what you said lastnight about still being in love with me?"asked her ex-husband;"That's all I need to know."

"You know that I do I or else I wouldn't be here right now with you and we wouldn't have slept together for a second time,but that still doesn't solve anything!"answered Amanda tired;"We aren't together anymore and we got divorced,sam!"

"That's easy to fix."laughed he while he kissed her again just when the doorbell rang;"I'll bet you that it's either lisa or our daughters at the door."

"If that's our daughters then they can't know about this,sam,please just tell them that I'm not here or something!"begged his ex-wife worried as sam got out of bed and got dressed;"I'm not ready to answer all those questions!"

"Don't worry,honey,I'll take care of this and you'd better get some more sleep or something because you didn't get much sleep lastnight."smiled sam teasing as he closed the bedroom door behind him as he went to open up the frontdoor;"We'll finish this talk later on."

Devon was having breakfast when her brother came downstairs and into the kitchen;"Weren't you suppose to stay the night at sage's?"

"That was the whole idea untill our little brother decided to act up like a moron and we ended up spending over an hour in the e.r."answered justin as he sat down;"So the night didn't really end like it was suppose to end."

"What happened?"asked his sister worried;"What did ryan do and why did you guys end up in the emergancyroom,justin,did you two get into a fight or something?"

"I went to the club with sage when Darren came up to us as soon as we walked in to warn me that ryan was there and that he was pretty waisted,so I went up to our little brother,who was there with that friend of his,and that's when the trouble began."started he slowly;"Ryan didn't want to go home with me and his friend got involved and to make a long story short danny tried to take a swing at me,but missed and knocked into ryan,causing him to fall down,while he was still holding a beer-bottle in his hand,and then he ended up with a serious cut in his hand."

"So you and sage took him to the e.r."said devon shocked;"How serious was the cut in his hand?"

"Let's just say that ryan had a lot of luck on his side lastnight,because sage,who fixed him up in the e.r. herself,said that he came close to messing up his hand forgood."answered her brother;"So ryan ended up with ten stitches in his hand,devon,but that might not be our biggest problem."

"There's a bigger problem?"asked she sarcasticly;"I thought that ryan getting seriously hurt lastnight and having to explain to our parents why ryan has got ten stitches in his hand is a big enough problem,so what on earth could be worse?"

"I don't think that ryan was just drunk lastnight."said justin hesitating;"I think that he was on something else as well,so that's a bigger problem!"

At the hospital evan was coming back from the e.r when he ran into Jennifer;"Hi,evan,you look tired."

"That's probably because i have spend the last 24 hours downhere at the hospital,so I'll be glad when my shift is finally over and I can go home."said he with a faint smile;"How about you?"

"My shift started at six this morning,so I'm not that tired yet."started his friend hesitating;"How are things between kristy and you now?"

"I have no idea."answered evan;"I haven't talked to her for a few days,jenny,not since she walked out on me angry last Saturday when I asked her why she stood me up at lunch."

"Haven't you seen kristy since michael's birthday and hasn't she called or anything either?"asked she surprised;"But I saw her this morning when she came to see carol and she didn't say anything about a fight with you."

"Then I'm probably not that important to her."began her friend tired;"Her sister told me that I shouldn't take it personal and that kristy was just upset because of it being michael's birthday last Saturday,but how can I not take it personal when she doesn't even call me anymore?"

"Maybe you should just give kristy a little space right now,because she's still working through everything that has happened."said Jennifer;"Kristy was never really good with things like this and she turned herself away from everybody as well when her mother died,so just give it some time."

Just before one that day adam walked into his wife's hospitalroom and was a bit shocked when he saw her trying to get out of bed;"What do you think that you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"asked m.j. irritated while adam quickly helped her back into bed and layed down;"I was trying to get out of bed,adam,untill you came along!"

"You're not suppose to sneak out of bed!"warned he his wife worried;"You're still not well enough and what if you'd fallen down?"

"Jamie said that I could start trying to get out of bed for a while each day now that my fever is gone."answered his wife;"So if you have a problem with that then talk to your cousin!"

"I know what Jamie said this morning,because I was here when he said it."started adam slowly;"But I'm sure that he didn't mean that you should try to get out of bed while you were alone,m.j."

"I just want to be able to get up and about so that I can go home again!"said she frustrated,with tears in her eyes;"I just want to go home!"

"But doing too much,too soon isn't the answer,honey,rushing things won't get you home any faster."answered her husband as he put his arms around her;"Beeing without a fever is a good step into the right direction,but you have to take this one step at the time or else you'll have a setback."

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45…

Vicky was waiting for her sister to come home for lunch when her husband came in;"Kristy still isn't here."

"Maybe evan surprised her with a romantic lunch or something."said jake;"I'm sure that she will tell us all about it when she gets home from work."

"She said that she'd be home for lunch,jake,so why isn't she?"asked his wife worried;"What if something has happened to her?"

"Come on,honey,don't get so worked-up over something that might turn out to be nothing."laughed he;"I know that your sister is acting like a responsible adult and all,but you have to remember that she's also only 21 years old and maybe she felt like spending her lunch break with her boyfriend instead of with us."

"I know my sister and she wouldn't have gone out to lunch with evan without calling first to let me know that she wasn't coming home for lunch."

"But what if we call her and it turns out that she's just with evan,enjoying a romantic lunch,Vicky,just wait untill kristy gets home from work and talk to her then."

At the cory's ryan woke up with yet another splitting headache and was a bit confused at first when he saw the bandage around his hand untill it suddenly all came back to him again about what happened the night before when there was a knock on the door;"Ryan?"

"What do you want?"asked he irritated as his brother came into the room without waiting for an answer;"I didn't say that you could come in,did i?"

"We have to talk about what happened lastnight."started justin slowly and sat down on a chair;"Do you remember what happened and how you hurt your hand?"

"Ofcourse I do!"answered his brother;"You started a fight with danny and when he got knocked into me I cut my hand open on my beerbottle,justin,so this is all your fault."

"No,your friend wanted to take a swing at me and when he missed he got knocked into you,causing you to fall down and cut your hand open when the beerbottle in your hand broke."said he;"But that isn't what has got me worried the most."

"Stop trying to sound like dad!"started ryan angry;"If you'd stayed out of my business none of this would have happened!"

"If you'd listened to me then I wouldn't have had to step in lastnight,ryan,so don't blame me for this!"answered his brother tired;"What were you on lastnight?"

"Go to hell!"said he furious;"You can't come in here and accuse me of doing drugs!"

"Either you tell me the truth or you can explain it to dad,ryan,what would you rather do?"asked justin and walked out of ryan's room;"If I don't have your answer before tonight then I'm telling dad everything!"

Around four Jennifer was sitting in the doctor's lounge,just reading a book,when all of a sudden she was struck by a premonition….

Kristy was laying on a bed in a dark room,blindfolded,while her hands were tied and she was trying to get loose when a man came in;"Hello,miss. Hudson,how was your nap?"

"Were am I and why am I tied up?"asked she scared;"Why are you doing this?"

"All in good time,miss. Hudson,all in good time."smiled the man as he turned around and left the room again;"Enjoy your stay."

"Come back!"yelled kristy in shock while she heard the door closing;"You can't just let me lay here like this!"

Just as Jennifer returned back to reality her father walked in;"Hi,honey."

"Kristy is in danger,dad,we have to help her!"said she totally stressed-out;"We have to help her!"

"Calm down,sweety,you're not making any sense."began Jamie confused;"Why do you think that kristy is in danger?"

"I don't have time for this,dad,I have to get help for her!"answered his daughter in a panic as she quickly walked away;"I'm going to call shane!"

Mandy was swimming when her sister came home from college;"Hi,mandy,have you heard anything from mom or dad while I was at school?"

"Dad called around noon that he'd brought mom back to the hospital and that uncle Jamie wants to keep her there atleast untill tomorrow-morning before she can go home again."answered she;"I still find it weird what dad told us about why mom sneaked out of the hospital this morning and went to see him."

"Do you think that dad was lying about why mom came to see him?"asked Alison surprised;"Why would dad lie about something like that?"

"I don't know,ali,I don't really think that he was lying about everything that he told us,but I do think that there's more then what he told us."began her sister slowly as she got out of the pool;"Mom has been acting weird eversince she got locked up with dad in that elevator and I think that what happened this morning is somehow connected to that."

"You're being paranoid."laughed she;"You should be happy that mom wants to sort things out with dad,so that they can finally act normal around eachother and stop fighting."

"I'm being paranoid?"asked mandy annoyed;"You can call it all you want,ali,but it's still weird that mom would sneak out of the hospital on her crutches just to set things straight with dad and that he would tell her to go to sleep for a while in his bed,because she wasn't feeling well while he just as well could have brought her back to the hospital right away or why mom even did what he told her to do and layed down in his bed for a nap."

At the cory's justin was playing on the piano when his brother came into the livingroom;"Can I talk to you for a minute,justin?"

"Sure."said he and turned around;"Are you ready to tell the truth?"

"I'm only talking to you because I don't want you to go to dad and make a big deal out of nothing!"answered ryan irritated;"I took one pill,justin,it was a one time thing and that's all."

"That's all?"asked his brother stuned;"One pill is one too many,ryan,so how can you act so lightly about that and how do I know that you're telling me the truth about it being just a one time thing?"

"I am telling you the damn truth and if you don't believe me then that you're problem!"said he;"It was just one time to see how it would feel and it's no big deal,so chill out!"

"If it's no big deal then what's going to stop you from taking another pill?"started justin worried;"Eversince mom ended up in the hospital you've been getting from bad to worse,ryan,you've been skipping school,drinking,having an really bad attitude and now you're also on drugs!"

"I'm not on drugs!"yelled his brother angry when all of a sudden their father came into the livingroom;"I…"

"Are you on drugs,ryan?"asked adam shocked and noticed the bandage on his son's hand;"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here and why ryan has a bandage on his hand?"

"I cut myself lastnight and I'm not on drugs,dad,I took one pill lastnight and that's all."answered he;"There's nothing for you to be worried about."

"Nothing for me to be worried about?"said his father stuned;"The both of you are going to sit down and you are going to fill me in on everything that has been going on here lately,boys,it's time that I get to the bottom of this!"

Vicky had been on the phone with her son and had just hung up when jake walked in with shane;"Hi,shane,what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Jennifer a little while ago."began he hesitating;"She seemed worried about kristy."

"Why?"asked jake surprised;"Did something happen?"

"I knew it!"said his wife softly;"I knew that there was something wrong when kristy didn't show up for lunch."

"I don't know if there really is something wrong,Vicky,but after talking to jenny I did get a bit worried about kristy,so I called her office."answered shane;"When I couldn't get a hold of kristy I talked to jon and he told me that kristy left before noon to go home for lunch."

"But she hasn't been home."started she worried and turned towards jake;"I told you that there was something wrong,but you told me that I was getting all worked-up over nothing and that kristy was probably with evan."

"I'm sorry,Vicky,but how was I suppose to know that there really was something wrong."answered her husband;"I couldn't have known that!"

"What are you going to do now,shane?"asked Vicky as she turned back towards him;"We have to find her!"  
"I have already put a team on it and they're going to look into this."said he;"We will find her,Vicky,I promise."

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46…

That night Jamie was walking in the hallway at the hospital when he ran into his cousin;"Hi,adam.

"Hi,Jamie,I need to talk to you about something."answered he;"Do you have a minute?

"Sure."said his cousin surprised;"If this is about your wife then you've got nothing to worry about,because she's doing fine and if she keeps this up I might let her go home within a week or so."

"This isn't about m.j."started adam hesitating;"It's about my youngest son,Jamie,I found out that he might be in some serious trouble this afternoon."

"What happened?"asked he worried;"Is ryan in trouble at school or something?"

"That too."answered his cousin;"It seems that ryan's behavior has been getting from bad to worse eversince m.j. ended up in the hospital and lastnight he used drugs,for the first time according to him,so I'm really worried about him."

"How did you find all of this out?"started Jamie a bit shocked;"Did ryan tell you himself?"

"I came home just when justin was talking to ryan about it and not long after that the principal called to inform me that ryan has missed too many classes and that he will have to re-do his whole year again unless he attends summerclass and passes every course there."said his cousin;"After I found out about the drugs I made the boys tell me the whole story and found out that ryan has been drinking,skipping school,having a really bad attitude,fighting and staying out all night without calling as well as doing drugs lastnight and ending up with a serious cut in his hand,Jamie."

"That sounds pretty serious."answered he;"What are you going to do now?"

"I told ryan that he wasn't go anywhere unless it's to school or to the hospital to see his mother,which he hasn't been to since the first day that she ended up here,and that I'm going to get him some help for his problem,which he obvisiously has."started adam tired;"So can you recommend somebody?"

"I'll make a few phonecalls and get back to you as soon as possible,adam."said his cousin;"Have you told m.j. about this yet?"

"No,ofcourse not,Jamie,do you have any idea how this would effect my wife is she knew?"asked he irritated;"M.j. can't find out about this!"

At the hudson's Nicole was waiting for news about Vicky with her daughter in the livingroom while Vicky had gone for a walk with jake when shane came in;"Do you have any news yet?"

"No,I'm afraid not."said her husband;"I send somebody down to alan garrison's room,but there was no answer and all we can do now is wait."

"What good will that do,shane?"asked Nicole annoyed;"You have to find kristy before she's without her medication for too long."

"I know that,Nicole,but there's nothing that I can do without some kind of a lead as to where she is."started he tired;"We're doing the best that we can."

"Dad's right,mom,there's not much that they can do right now."said their daughter;"They will do whatever they can to find kristy."

"But what if they can't find her in time?"answered she in tears;"How long will it take before kristy's bloodsugarlevel will get so low that she will end up in a coma?"

"We know for a fact that kristy took her insuline-shot just before she left the office and we also know that she had a late brunch around eleven,so that's positive."said shane as he pulled his wife into his arms;"We will find her in time."

After her daughters had just left her hospitalroom Amanda was about to go to sleep for a while when sam walked in;"Hi."

"Hi."answered she a bit uncomfortable;"Mandy and ali were just here."

"Did they ask you any questions as to why you left the hospital to see me?"asked her ex-husband;"Did they give you a hard time about it?"

"No,they didn't ask me anything,sam,even though I was expecting that when they showed up."began Amanda hesitating;"Why do we keep making the same mistake?"

"What mistake?"said he surprised;"Do you still think that what happened was a mistake and that it was another mistake what happened lastnight?"

"Don't you?"answered his ex-wife;"We didn't get divorced for no reason,sam,so why do you think that it would work this time around?"

"Because we still love eachother and I'd like to think this whole situation has taught us something,Amanda,there's no reason to think that we can't make it work this time."smiled sam as he took amanda's hands into his and gently kissed her;"We have both made mistakes in the past and we will probably make more mistakes as well in the future,but as long as we keep talking about it I really believe that we can make this work,so don't worry so much."

Lisa was watching a late-night movie with her son when they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs,so they both rushed upstairs and went into jennifer's bedroom;"Jenny?"

"Is everything okay?"asked Patrick worried when they saw his sister sitting straight up in bed,shivering and as white as a sheet;"Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I hate this!"said she with tears in her eyes;"I don't want this anymore!"

"I know,sweety,I know."answered lisa and sat down on the bed while she put her arms around her daughter to comfort her;"What did you see?"

"Maybe I should get something to drink for jenny."started her son slowly as he left the room;"I'll be right back."

"We have to find kristy,mom,we really do!"answered Jennifer softly;"She's barely awake anymore and if she doesn't get her medication any time soon then it might be too late."

"Can you tell me what you saw and if you remember any details about where kristy was?"asked she;"It might help the police with finding kristy."

"She was in a dark room and there was nothing more then a bed in there,mom,with one small window."started her daughter,trying to remember every single detail;"There was a lot of noise in the background,like on a constructionsight or something."

"That is something that the police might be able to use."said lisa;"I will call shane to tell him this right away!"

The next day Victoria had gone to carol's hospitalroom really early because she wanted to be back in time to wait for news about her sister when she walked into the room and saw a man in a white labcoat standing over carol's bed;"Hello?"

"Hello,mrs. ."said the man as he turned around with a strange and scary smile on his face;"Nice to finally meet you."

"You!"answered she,remembering him from the day of michael's funeral,and stared shocked at the gun that he was pointing at him;"What are you doing?"

"Keep your voice down,mrs. ,we wouldn't want anybody coming in here,would we now?"asked alan garrison;"I'm sorry that it has to end like this so soon and before your time,because you weren't suppose to come in here and I wasn't expecting anybody this early."

"What do you mean?"started she in shock when alan grabbed a pillow and placed it infront of the gun while he came closer towards her;"What are you going to do and what have you done to carol?"

"Let's just say that I can't afford to leave any loose ends behind."answered the man and grabbed vicky's arm as he pushed the pillow and gun behind it against her body;";"Mrs. Hudson-to-be was a loose end and now you've become one too as well,so you leave me with no choice."

"Oh,my god."whispered Vicky in tears in her eyes as she realized what he was about to do to her when she heard the gun go off and felt a sharp pain as her last thoughts were about her husband and her son just before everything turned black;"No!"

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47….

Just minutes after Vicky had been shot at the hospital shane, who'd send his men to search the buildings near the construction-sights in town since the night before,finally got a call that they had found a woman locked-up in an empty apartment building,near one of the construction-sights, just as he was about to go to the policestation,so he quickly went back upstairs to wake up his wife;"They have found kristy!"

"Where?"asked Nicole as she jumped out of bed and started getting dressed;"Is she okay?"

"I don't know,Nicole,all I know is that they have called an ambulance right away because kristy was unconscious when they found her;"answered her husband;"I'm going to call Vicky and jake about this so that they can meet us at the hospital."

"What about the man who did this to her?"said she worried as they both went down the stairs;"Have they caught him yet?"

"We still don't know for sure if alan garrison had anything to do with this."started shane slowly;"That is something that will have to be determend when kristy is able to tell us what happened and who did this to her,because all we have so far is a lot of susupicions and jenny's dream,but that's not hard evidence."

At the cory's devon was about to go to school when her father came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,devon,where are you brothers?"

"Justin spend the night over at sage's and ryan is up in his room."started she hesitating;"Are you still mad at us for not telling you about this whole mess with ryan?"

"Ofcourse not,honey,I wasn't mad at you or at justin and I can understand why you guys tried to handle this yourself."answered adam as he gave his daughter a hug when he saw how sad she was looking;"I know that you both thought that I had enough on my mind with your mother being in the hospital and that you tried your best to deal with ryan's behavior,so it's okay and now that I know about the situation with your brother I'm going to handle it."

"Do you think that it's going to be allright again with ryan?"asked his daughter worried;"Do you believe him about it only being a one time thing that he used drugs,dad,or do you think that he's lying?"

"I don't know what to believe,but I do know that we need help to deal with this problem and I have asked Jamie to recommend somebody for that."said he;"There must be a reason for your brother's behavior and since this all began when your mother ended up in the hospital as well as ryan refusing to go see her I think that it's probably got something to do with what has been happening since her birthday."

Jamie was on his way to check-up on carol when his beeper went off and when he looked at it he saw what the emergency was about;"Damn it!"

"What happened?"asked Jamie as he reached carol's room in a hurry,where he saw a body,covered by a white sheet,on the ground while doctor white was standing by carol's bed;"What happened here,ron?"

"I have no idea,Jamie,all I know is that carol is dead for some reason,while there wasn't any warning signal given off for an unknown reason,and that this woman got shot to death."answered he pointing at the victim on the ground;"I have already called the police."

"Who's the victim?"started Jamie while he quickly pulled up the sheet to see who it was and was horrified when he recognized her;"Oh,my god,that's Vicky!"

"Victoria Hudson?"asked ron white;"It looks like this happened a little while ago and the alarm was suppose to go off when carol's heart stopped beating,Jamie,but it didn't and if a nurse hadn't come in about ten minutes ago to do a check-up on carol then nobody would have known about this."

"We have to warn their family about this."answered he still in shock while they both walked out of the room and Jamie suddenly saw jake coming towards them;"Jake…."

"Hi,guys,I came to pick up my wife and tell her the good news about kristy."smiled jake when he tried to go into the room and was stopped by Jamie;"What are you doing,Jamie,why are you stopping me?"

"Don't go in there."warned he his friend;"I'm sorry,jake,I really am."

"Sorry about what and what the hell is going on?"asked his old friend confused and tried to break free when Jamie held on to him tightly;"Where is my wife and why won't you let me into that room?"

"I wish there was an easy way to tell you this,but…"started Jamie softly when shane suddenly showed up;"Hi,shane."

"What is going on,guys,why did I get a call from the policestation to come downhere to carol's room right away?"said he with a worried look on his face;"What is this about a shooting downhere?"

"No!"yelled jake suddenly while he pushed Jamie away from him and ran into carol's room before they could stop him,where he saw the body all covered up under the sheet on the ground,and pulled away the sheet;"No!"

At lunchtime mandy was waiting for her mother to come home from the hospital when sam came in with Amanda,who was on crutches;"Hi,honey."

"Hi."said their daughter and turned towards her mother as she sat down on the couch;"Can I get you anything,mom?"

"No,honey,I don't need anything right now."answered she;"Is your sister at school?"

"Yes,but she should be done within an hour or so and I only had two classes this morning,so I could be here when you got home."started mandy hesitating;"Are you going to be okay again?"

"Your mother is going to be just fine again,mandy,she just needs a lot of rest and that's all."smiled her father and turned towards his ex-wife;"So you should get upstairs and get some sleep or something."

"I can lay down here on the couch as well,so I don't need to go up to my bedroom."said Amanda a bit irritated;"I'm not sick or anything,sam!"

"But you won't get the same amount of rest that you will get from laying in your own bed and I know you well enough to be sure that unless we all keep an eye on you,you'll be dancing around as soon as our backs are turned."answered he teasing;"So you're going upstairs."

Nicole was sitting next to kristy's bed,holding her hand,when her husband came in and put his arms around her;"Are you okay?"

"No,I'm not okay,shane,how is this all possible?"asked his wife in tears;"First we lose Michael and now both Vicky and carol with her unborn child and we might even lose kristy."

"You can't think like that,honey,sharlene's going to do whatever she can to make kristy better again."started he slowly;"I know that what happened today was horrible and I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to catch garrison for what he did to our family!"

"But if kristy doesn't wake up again there's no way that you'll be able to link him to everything that has happened."answered Nicole tired;"Poor jake and poor devlin."

"I have never seen him that upset before and he was freaking out so badly that Jamie had to give him a sedative."said her husband;"I will find a way to make garrison pay for what he has done to our family,Nicole,I promise."

At the highschool alex was having lunch with her cousins and her sister when they saw nick coming up to them with Darren;"Hi,guys."

"What are you two doing here?"said ginny teasing;"Are you here to see somebody special?"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend and Darren just wanted to come along for the ride."started her cousin slowly;"Have you guys seem cathy,ginny,I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"I think that I saw her leaving about ten minutes ago,nick."answered Lindsay;"Or atleast I think that it was her."

"Why would cathy leave when she knew that I was coming here especially to have lunch with her?"asked he surprised;"With who did she leave?"

"With some guy that I haven't seen before."said his sister;"But maybe it wasn't cathy because when I called out to her she didn't even turn around and just got into the car with the guy."

"It's probably no big deal,nick,maybe cathy forgot about meeting you here for lunch or something."answered alex quickly when she saw the angry look in nick's eyes;"I'm sure that cathy can explain everything."

"Alex is right,nick,just wait untill you can talk to your girlfriend and ask her about it."started her friend worried;"Don't go flying off the handle for something that might turn out to be innocent."

"I'm sure that she can explain it,Darren,she always can."said nick angry as he turned around and walked away;"But I don't know if I want to listen to it this time around."

Adam was walking towards his wife's hospitalroom with his son when ryan suddenly stopped;"I can't do this,dad,I'll go and see mom another time."

"No,you're going to see her right now!"answered he;"You can't keep avoiding to see your mother at the hospital and you still haven't given me one good reason why you don't want to come downhere!"

"I just don't!"said ryan a bit angry;"Okay?"

"It's not okay and she's your mother,ryan,do you have any idea how you not coming to see her is making her feel?"asked his father irritated;"I can't keep making excuses for you,because your mother isn't stupid and she's beginning to suspect that there is something going on!"

"I can't face mom!"started he suddenly with tears in his eyes;"What if I go in there and she can tell that I'm mad at her for turning our lives upside down like this just by looking at my face,dad,what then?"

"Is that what this is all about?"answered adam surprised;"It's okay to have feelings like that,ryan,but it's not like your mother's going to see that unless you tell her and that is something that you can do as soon as she gets her memory back and she's at home again."

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48….

That afternoon devon was walking along the beach with her boyfriend,hand in hand,when shawn stopped and pulled away from her;"This is crazy!"

"What is?"asked his girlfriend;"Us walking along the sand together?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered shawn angry;"Vicky and carol being dead while kristy might never wake up again as well,devon,that's crazy."

"They will get the man who did this!"said she and put her arms around his waist;"Your dad has put every single cop on this case and he won't get away!"

"Aren't you worried that somebody might see us like this?"started her boyfriend suddenly a bit mean and pulled away from devon again;"Isn't it a bit too soon for that?"

"I'm sorry that you're hurting because of what has happened today,shawn,but none of that is my fault and it isn't fair to be taking it out on me!"answered devon softly;"I'm just trying to be here for you just like you were there for me when I thought that my mom was going to die."

"Did I ask you to be here for me?"asked he furious,but quickly calmed down when devon suddenly walked away from him and he rushed on after her;"Devon…!"

"Leave me alone!"warned his girlfriend him angry with tears in her eyes and pulled away from shawn this time when he stopped her;"It's pretty obvisious that I'm not wanted here,so I'm leaving!"

"No,please,don't go,devon,I'm sorry!"begged shawn as he pulled her into his arms;"I do need you and I'm being a total jerk,so please forgive me and stay!"

Amanda was laying in bed when sam walked in;"Hi,how is my baby doing?"

"Sssh!"warned his ex-wife him quickly;"The girls are downstairs,sam,they might hear you!"

"So?"laughed he teasing and layed down next to her in bed after he closed the door behind him;"Who cares?"

"I do!"answered Amanda annoyed as she tried to push sam out of bed;"Get up,sam,what if mandy or Alison were to walk into the room?"

"Then they would find us snuggled up in bed together."smiled her ex-husband while he kissed her before he got up again;"Why are you so afraid that they might see us like this together,Amanda,are you ashamed of me or something?"

"I just don't want anybody to know about this untill we have figured it out ourselves."started she hesitating;"They still don't know that I'm pregnant or about what has happened between us."

"Does this mean that you want to hide the fact that we're trying to work things out again?"asked sam surprised;"Are we back together again or not?"

"I love you,sam,but it's too soon to say that we're back together again and it's all so confusing right now."answered his ex-wife with a faint smile;"I'm not saying that I don't want to get back together again with you,but I want to deal with this in my own way without having to explain anything to others untill I understand what has happened myself."

"So you do want to be together again,but you want to keep it a secret at the same time from the rest?"started he slowly;"Is that what you want?"

"It's not that I'm not happy about realizing that we still love eachother and that we want to work things out again and I'm not ashamed of you,sam,it's just that I want to slowly get us back on track again without everybody getting in the middle of it."said Amanda as she kissed him;"Are you okay with that?"

"Whatever makes you happy."answered sam;"As long as we're both serious about us getting back on track again."

In kristy's hospitalroom it was evan who was sitting next to her bed this time when Jennifer came into the room;"Hi,I thought that I might find you here."

"She's still unconscious and sharlene can't promise us that she'll wake up again any time soon or even at all."started evan tired;"But even if she does wake up how is kristy going to feel when she finds out that her sister and her father's girlfriend are both dead?"

"We will help her through that,evan,it'll be okay again."said his friend;"Kristy will wake up again."

"Her uncle said that they're trying to track down the man that they think did all of this,but he also said that they still don't have any evidence against him unless kristy wakes up and points the finger at him as the man who kidnapped her."answered he;"What if he tries to hurt her again?"

"He won't be able to,because they're on to him now and there's police outside of kristy's room 24h a day."started Jennifer slowly;"They will catch the man who did this and they will convict him."

Later that night adam was sitting in his wife's hospitalroom while m.j. had just fallen asleep when Kathleen walked in;"Hi,adam."

"Hi,m.j. just fell asleep."said he looking up;"Jamie said that if your sister keeps doing as well as she is right now that she might be able to go home next week."

"That's great."started Kathleen slowly;"Mama told us that ryan came to see m.j. today when she was here to see her."

"I made him come with me,Kathleen,m.j. has been asking a lot about him and I know that she's been upset about him not coming to see her while everybody else has been here to see her."answered her brother-in-law;"I also know now why ryan hasn't been to see his mother since she ended up in here and why he's been acting out all the time."

"Why?"asked she;"Did ryan tell you why?"

"Ryan's angry with his mother for turning our lives upside down,but he's also been feeling guilty about feeling like that and he was afraid that m.j. would able to see that from looking at his face."said adam;"I told him that it was okay to have those feelings and that he can sort that out with his mother when she comes home again."

At the club nick was talking to Darren and his cousins when he saw cathy coming in with the same guy that she'd been there with before,so he walked up to her;"What's this,cathy,where were you at lunchtime?"

"What's with the questions?"asked she irritated and turned towards her friend;"Go on ahead and get me something to drink,georgio,I'll be right with you."

"Your wish is my command,beautyfull."smiled her friend as he walked away;"I'll be up in the lounge."

"Beautyfull?"started nick angry while he grabbed cathy's arm and pulled her into a corner with him;"I want the truth,cathy,are you cheating on me with this guy or something?"

"I've had it with your stupid questions and jealousy,nick,I'm not going to stand for it anymore!"answered his girlfriend just as angry,pulling away from nick;"If you don't trust me then I'm done with you!"

"Is that suppose to be a threat?"asked he stuned;"Do you want to break-up with me?"

"I already did!"said cathy and walked away from him;"It's over between us."

Jake was slowly waking up,confused about where he was and how he got there,when he saw Nicole and shane sitting next to him;"Nicole?Shane?"

"Hi."said she and tried to put on a brave front,but couldn't and started to cry;"I'm sorry."

"It's okay,honey,it's okay."answered her husband as he put his arms around her and turned towards jake;"Do you remember what happened?"

"I….."started jake slowly when it all began to come back to him and the image of his wife laying there dead in carol's room under the white sheet,covered in blood;"Oh,my god,shane,please tell me that I was dreaming it all!"

"I'm sorry,jake,I wish that I could tell you that it was all just a bad dream,but I'd be lying if I did."said he;"Vicky got shot and the doctors think that she died right away."

"But why?"asked his nephew-in-law in shock;"Why would anybody want to kill her?"

"We think that alan garrison was in carol's room to kill her when Vicky must have interrupted him and that's probably when he shot her."answered shane;"He's the only one who had a reason to kill carol and your wife was probably just at the wrong place,at the wrong time."

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49…

About a week later Amanda was having breakfast when sam came in and kissed her;"Goodmorning,sweetheart."

"Sam!"said his girlfriend surprised;"What if the girls had been here?"

"I knew that they'd both be at school by now."answered he suddenly annoyed;"But what if they had been here,Amanda,don't you think that it's about time that we told them about us and about you being pregnant?"

"I'm not ready to tell them yet."started Amanda softly;"I thought that you understood that."

"That was over a week ago and you still want to tell them or anybody else,so are you really serious about us or not?"asked her boyfriend;"They should hear this from us before they find out some other way,Amanda,just like I did!"

"Ofcourse I'm serious about us and I do want to tell the girls,but not just yet."said she;"This isn't easy for me,sam,not like it is for you."

"What is that suppose to mean."answered sam surprised;"Why would it be harder for you then for me to tell the girls about us and you being pregnant?"

"It just is,sam,by telling them and the rest about us I will have to admit that our divorce was a mistake and that I shouldn't have given up on us so quickly."began his girlfriend hesitating;"And what if it goes wrong again?"

"Is that what you're afraid of?"laughed he and kissed her;"We were both to blame for our divorce,amanda,not just you and there's no reason why we wouldn't be able to make things go right this time,but if that's important to you then I'll be willing to keep this a secret for a little while longer."

At the beach alex was going for a run before her class started when she ran into Darren;"Hi,what are you doing here this early?"

"Probaly the same thing as why you're here."smiled her friend teasing;"Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"I've got the first two periods off."answered alex;"Shouldn't you still be in bed after working untill five this morning,Darren?"

"You got me there."laughed he;"I couldn't sleep and felt like going for a run."

"How did nick seem to you at the club lastnight?"started his friend hesitating;"He never came home this morning and mom's really worried about the way that he's been acting since cathy broke up with him."

"I saw him leaving the club an hour before closing with some girl,alex,so that probably says it all about how he's doing."said Darren;"Nick is trying to act tough and all,as if he doesn't give a damn about the fact that cathy dumped him for some other guy,,but deep down inside his heart is crushed and he's going through a rough time."

"I know how that feels,because even though I ended things with Kevin and I don't feel for him anymore like I used to feel for him it still felt like my heart was broken in half."answered she;"It might be tough on nick right now,but in the end he'll be glad that she's out of his life."

Nicole went into kristy's hospitalroom and was surprised to find jake sitting there right next to the bed;"What are you doing here,jake,did you spend the night here or something?"

"Ofcourse not."answered he irritated;"I came here about an hour ago."

"It was a beautyfull ceremony yesterday,don't you think?"started Nicole hesitating;"How is devlin holding up?"

"How do you think?"asked her nephew-in-law angry as he got up;"He has not only lost his grandfather and his new grandmother-to-be,Nicole,but also his mother is such a short amount of time and now he might even lose his aunt."

"You can't think like that!"said she softly;"Sharlene said that there's a chance that kristy will pull through this."

"She's in a coma thanks to that son of a bitch,who killed my wife as well as Michael,beth,carol and Michael and carol's unborn baby."answered jake furious;"Her body went without insuline for too long,so the chance for her getting out of that coma is almost zero!"

"But that doesn't mean that there still isn't a chance,jake,you have to remember that!"warned his aunt-in-law him with tears in her eyes;"We have to keep up hope that kristy will wake up again,because we can't lose her too!"

"You're right and I'm sorry."started he tired and put his arms around Nicole;"We've lost way too much already."

Lisa was sitting on the couch at her sister-in-law's house;"When are you going to tell the girls about you and sam?"

"Not yet."answered Amanda;"Sam wanted to tell them as soon as possible,but after we talked about it again this morning he's willing to wait a little while longer,lisa."

"How about telling them that you're pregnant?"asked she;"Do you really think that it's smart to keep something like that from them for so long and what if they find out on their own just like sam did?"

"They won't find out and if I tell them about me being pregnant then I will have to explain how I got pregnant as well as who the father is,so that means having to tell them about sam and me."started her sister-in-law softly;"I'm not ready for that!"

"You can't keep avoiding telling them the truth!"warned lisa her;"You can't hide the fact that you're pregnant forever,Amanda,you will have to tell them sooner or later."

While both women were talking about that subject neither of them had heard mandy coming in and hearing the last thing that lisa had said,about Amanda not being able to hide the fact that she was pregnant forever,or that she left in a hurry,being totally in shock about what she'd heard,so at that point Amanda thought that it was still a secret when she looked at lisa with a faint smile;"Atleast I still have a little more time to figure out how I'm going to tell my daughters about this,lisa,because that won't be easy."

At the hospital m.j. was with sage when adam came in with justin;"Hello,ladies."

"Hi,mom."smiled justin and turned towards his girlfriend;"Hi,sage."

"Sage says that I can go home tomorrow."said his mother;"So I can finally leave this place."

"But only if you promise to take things easy,m.j."warned sage her patient;"If you don't then you will end up back here again really fast."

"I promise."answered she with a faint smile;"When can I go back to work again?"

"Why don't we focus on getting you home again and see how that goes?"said adam quickly and tried to change the subject by turning towards justin;"When do you want to go down to new York to take care of things downthere and to get the rest of your stuff?"

"Probaly next week or so."answered his son,realizing what adam was trying to do and looked at his mother;"Are you up for me coming back home again,mom?"

"Ofcourse,honey,you know that I never wanted you to go in the first place and I'm thrilled to have you back again."started m.j. slowly;"I just hope that you didn't give up on your dream because of me,justin,because I wouldn't want that!"

"No,mom,I'm moving back home again because I want to be with my family and also because everything that I want is right here,including a gorgeous girlfriend."smiled he and took sage's hand in his;"There's nothing left for me in new York anymore."

Around four that day alison parked her car at tops and saw her sister standing by her own car,so she walked up to her;"Hey,what was so important that I had to come downhere and what's with all the mystery,mandy,why couldn't you have just told me whatever it is that you want to tell me at home?"

"Mom's pregnant!"started she hesitating;"I overheard aunt lisa talking to mom about it at home."

"Were you listening in to their conversation?"asked her sister surprised;"Why?"

"I wasn't trying to listen in our their conversation,ali,I just happen to overhear aunt lisa telling mom that she wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she's pregnant forever when I came home from school and I left right away again as soon as I heard that."answered mandy irritated;"Mom's pregnant."

"No wonder that she's been acting so weird lately."said she;"But why did she break-up with greg then if she's pregnant?"

"Maybe he wanted her to get an abortion or something and maybe mom dumped him because of that."started her sister slowly;"How could he do that to her?"

"Who says that greg did anything to mom?"answered alison;"Let's not jump to any conlusions untill we get all the facts,mandy,we don't know what happened between them or why mom wants to keep this pregnany a secret."

At the club Darren was already there when nick showed up;"Hi,the boss was already asking about you."

"So?"asked his friend irritated;"What did he want?"

"I don't know,nick,he didn't tell me."answered Darren;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said he;"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's been over a week since cathy…."started his friend slowly;"It's normal that you're upset about it."

"I'm not upset about anything and if she thinks that she can do better somewhere else then let her!"said nick;"There are more then enough fish in the sea,Darren,so why waist my time on somebody like her?"

"Why are you trying to pretend that you don't care about cathy anymore or about the fact that she dumped you for some other guy?"asked he surprised;"I know how much you loved her and probably still do,so you don't have to pretend with me."

"I'm not pretending anything!"answered his friend angry and walked away;"She was nothing more then trouble anyway,so I'm better off without her."

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50…

Jesse was working on a car with steve at the garage when mary walked in;"Hi,boys."

"Hi,gran."said steve as he got up from under the car;"What brings you downhere?"

"I came to talk to jesse."started she slowly and turned towards her oldest grandson;"Do you have a minute?"

"Ofcourse he does."answered her other grandson quickly while he gently pushed jesse away from the car;"You can use my office."

"Thanks,steve."said mary as she followed jesse into steve's office where she closed the door behind them;"I came to talk to you about moving in with me at the house,jesse,your girlfriend told me that you're not sure that it's such a good idea."

"It was a nice thought of you,mary,but I just don't think that it would be all that smart to move in with you."answered he;"M.j. still doesn't remember that I'm her son,so that would raise some questions if she were to find out that lacey and I have moved into your house with you,and ryan is still not happy about me staying in town either."

"Ryan will turn around again,jesse,he's just having a hard time dealing with everything that has happened and your mother will get her memory back again,so there's no reason for you not to accept my offer and I won't take no for an answer."started his grandmother with a faint smile;"You and lacey are moving in with me in that big old house."

That night alex just got out of her cousin's car outside of the club when she saw kevin's car;"What is he doing here?"

"I thought that they weren't going to let him in again."started ginny surprised as she locked the door;"Just ignore him or something,alex,you can't let him chase you away."

"But I'm not in the mood for this,so I'd rather go home."answered she while her cousin gently pulled her towards the doors;"Ginny!"

"Come on,alex,you're not going to be alone or anything and I promise that you'll have fun tonight."said her cousin;"You can't keep avoiding that creep,because you're going to keep running into him anyway."

"That's easy for you to say since he's not your ex-boyfriend and he's not hung up on you."started alex irritated and turned around as they reached the door;"I'm going to go home,ginny."

"No,you're not."answered she when Darren showed up at the door;"Hi,darren,can you please tell alex that she should come inside and have fun?"

"Sure."smiled their friend and turned towards alex;"Come on inside and have some fun,alex,it'll be great."

"Is that a promise?"asked she with a faint smile as she followed both of the towards a table;"Only if you promise to dance with me tonight."

"Your wish is my command."laughed Darren while he walked away again;"I'll be back in a little while."

In alison's room mandy was sitting on her bed while her sister was trying to finish up her home work at her desk;"Don't you think that we should talk to mom about this?"

"No,I don't."answered alison looking up;"What you overheard wasn't meant for your eyes and I think that we should wait for mom to tell us about it when she's ready."

"But that could take forever."said her sister;"That's our little sister or brother in there and I think we shouldn't be kept in the dark about it,ali,it's as much our business as well as it's mom's."

"Do you really think that confronting mom with this right now and telling her that you were listening in on a private conversation between her and aunt lisa is the way to go?"asked she and turned around;"That might cause more stress for mom and stress isn't good for somebody who's pregnant."

"I wasn't listening in on their conversation!"started mandy a bit angry;"I just happen to overhear aunt lisa talking to mom about it when I got home and that's all."

"Hey,things are finally going better between the two of you again and things have settled down a bit,so let's just keep this between us for now and give mom a chance to tell in her own time because I'm sure that she'll tell us when she's ready."answered her sister;"It's up to mom to decide when that is."

At the cassidy's Nicole was sitting on the couch with her husband;"Do you think that they will catch alan garrison,shane,or don't you think that he's already out of the country by now?"

"I don't think that he has left the country or anything,because from what I have heard about him up untill now it seems like he's so set on getting revenge for what has been done to him and his family or atleast what he thinks has been done to them that I doubt if he will stop before your sister's family is all gone."started he slowly;"That means that garrison will probably try to get near kristy again."

"But that's terrible."answered his wife shocked;"What if he's able to get into the hospital again like with carol and Vicky?"

"There's a policeofficer outside of kristy's room 24 hours a day,so there's no way that kristy is going to get hurt or anything."promised shane and put his arms around his wife;"He won't get a chance to hurt kristy or anybody else from this family ever again,Nicole,I will make sure of that and it probably won't be long before they catch him anyway."

Darren was slow dancing with alex at the club;"So,are you glad that you stayed?"

"Yes,I am."smiled alex as she felt comfortable in his arms and wished that the song wouldn't end,which confused her to have those feelings inside of her when all of a sudden Kevin showed up and pulled her away from Darren;"Hey!"

"Are you trying to make me jealous or something?"asked her ex-boyfriend angry as he kept holding on to her arm;"Congratulations,alex,you made me jealous and enough is enough,so let's stop this crap and just make up again!"

"What part don't you understand about me not wanting to get back together again with you?"said she angry and pulled away from him;"Not now and not ever again,Kevin,it's over between us and it's going to stay that way!"

"Hey,leave alex alone!"warned Darren Kevin as he pushed him away when Kevin wanted to grab alex's arm again;"She doesn't want to be with you anymore,man,just accept that and move on!"

"You would love that,wouldn't you,Darren,because then there would be nothing standing in your way,but that's not gonna happen and why don't you just mind your own business!"answered his friend's ex angry while he pushed Darren back;"I love alex and she loves me!"

"No,I don't love you anymore,Kevin,I don't have any feelings for you left!"said alex tired and got in between the guys,worried about them fighting,and looked at Kevin;"What do I have to do to make you understand that it's really over between us?"

"I don't believe you,alex,you do still love me,but you're just mad at me right now and we can work this out!"started he slowly;"If we just go somewhere to talk I can make you see that we belong together and that you do still love me,baby."

"For the last time,Kevin,I don't love you anymore and I will prove it to you!"answered his ex-girlfriend angry as she suddenly turned towards Darren,kissed him full on his mouth and turned back towards Kevin;"Do you get the picture now?"

"Fine,alex!"yelled he furious as he turned around and walked away;"You've made your point!"

"Maybe he will finally leave me alone now."started alex and looked a bit ashamed at Darren,who stood next to her with a stuned look on his face;"I'm sorry,Darren,I didn't mean to use you like that and I hope that you're not mad at me or anything for kissing you like that."

"It's fine,alex,I'm not mad at you."answered her friend with a faint smile;"You can use me like that anytime."

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51….

The next morning ryan was getting ready for school when his father came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,dad."

"Goodmorning."said adam;"Are you ready for school?"

"Yes,dad,I'm ready for school."answered his son a bit irritated;"I'm not going to skip school or anything again,so you don't have to worry."

"It was just a simple question,ryan,that's all."started he surprised about his son's outburst;"I know that you aren't going to skip school again,so I wasn't trying to accuse you or anything."

"I have to go to school."said ryan uncomfortable as he quickly walked out the backdoor;"Bye."

"Was that ryan?"asked his sister as she came into the kitchen just after ryan had left;"What time are you going to pick up mom?"

"In about an hour or so and yes,that was your brother who just left."answered adam;"I think that ryan is a bit scared about your mother coming home again,devon,because I just asked him a simple question and he overreacted right away."

"Atleast he has been to see mom a few times at the hospital in the last week or so,dad,that was a whole improvement for ryan and he hasn't been skipping school or acting so weird anymore since you found out about everything."started she slowly;"So maybe it's all going to be okay again after all."

At the rollow's alex was having breakfast with her parents when nick came downstairs into the kitchen and sat down;"I saw Kevin leaving the club lastnight and he didn't seem all that happy,alex,what happened?"

"I think that I finally got him to understand that it's really over between us and that we aren't going to get back together again."answered his sister looking up;"Atleast I hope so."

"What did you do?"asked nick surprised;"It must have been something that he didn't like at all,alex,because he looked pretty furious as he was leaving the club."

" Kevin was bugging me again,so I couldn't take it anymore and when I tried to get him to leave me alone he just wouldn't listen and then I did something impulsive."began she hesitating;"I kissed darren right infront of Kevin."

"You did what?"said her brother as stuned as their parents were;"Are you stupid or something?"

"Don't called your sister stupid,nick!"warned chad his son and turned towards his daughter;"Why did you kiss Darren?"

"I don't know,dad,I just didn't know how else to make Kevin understand that it's really over and Darren was standing right next to me when I kissed him to show Kevin that it's really over forgood."answered his daughter;"It was no big deal and Darren didn't mind at all."

"No wonder that Kevin was angry."said Cheryl surprised;"It couldn't have been easy to see you,the girl that he loves,kissing another guy even if you two have already broken up."

"How can you say that it wasn't a big deal?"asked her son irrited;"How could you use Darren like that just to prove a point to your ex-boyfriend,alex,that was stupid and mean as well!"

"Darren said that he was okay with it."started alex angry as she got up and walked away;"It's none of your damn business anyway,nick,so just stay out of it!"

"Was that really necessairy,nick,to call your sister mean and stupid?"said their mother worried after alex had left;"If Darren told her that he was okay wth it…"

"Ofcourse Darren said that,mom,he's so hung up on alex that he'd do anything for her and she's too blind to see that."answered he;"Kissing him while he's in love with her just to get back at her ex-boyfriend and making some point to him is mean and stupid as well."

Jesse had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when lacey came in with some breakfast;"I thought that you might be hungry."

"I am."smiled jesse as he pulled lacey into his arms after she'd put the breakfast-tray on a table;"Hungry for you."

"Down,boy!"laughed his girlfriend and gently pushed him away after she'd given him a kiss;"I have to work and you have to start packing our things,jesse,your brother will be here in less then an hour to help you move everything to your grandmother's house."

"As if we have a lot to move."said he a bit grumpy and sat down on the bed;"I still think that this is a bad idea."

"It's a lot better then staying here now that we've decided to stay in baycity."answered lacey;"Justin has to go down to new York to give up his place there and move all of his stuff downhere,so why don't you go with him to do the same with our things and our apartment because we need to take care of that as well now that we're staying here."

"When is justin going?"asked her boyfriend;"I just started working for steve,so I can't very well take some time off already,lacey."

"Your brother is going next week or something and I'm sure that steve wouldn't mind giving you the time off if you tell him that it's for taking care of things in new York."started she slowly;"Unless you're still not sure about staying here in baycity?"

"I'm sure about staying here,lace,so I'll ask justin about when he's going and I'll ask steve for some time off."answered jesse with a faint smile and got up again;"Let's get everything packed."

At the cassidy's shawn came into the kitchen and was surprised to see only his father;"Goodmorning,dad,has mom already left for work with Courtney?"

"No,your mother is still asleep."answered he;"She was up for half the night,so I have asked your sister to open up the store."

"Shouldn't you be at the station by now?"asked his son;"Or aren't you going today?"

"I wish that I could stay at home with your mother,shawn,but today we have to close the deal on our rape-suspect."said shane;"Atleast that's one case that we can close now that he has confessed."

"Atleast the rapes have stopped now that this creep is in jail and the women in baycity are safe again."started he slowly;"How about garrison?"

"My men are doing the best that they can,but there's just no sign of him anywhere."answered his father tired;"I tried to make your mother feel better by telling him that they'd find him soon enough,but I'm not so sure and the longer it takes the harder it will be to track him down."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and stumble on to him or something like that."said shawn as he went out the backdoor;"See you tonight,dad."

Just before noon mandy had just gotten home when the doorbell rang and when she opened up the door she saw greg standing there;"What are you doing here?"

"Is your mother home?"asked greg;"I came to see her,mandy,is she here?"

"No,she isn't and even if she was then I still wouldn't let you in!"answered she lying because Amanda was sitting out in the garden;"She dumped you and with good reason after what you did to her,so you've got no business being here!"

"After what I did to her?"started her mother's ex-boyfriend stuned;"I didn't do anything to your mother and she broke up with me for no reason?"

"Don't pretend with me,greg,I know the truth!"answered mandy angry;"First you get mom knocked-up and then you try to get her to have an abortion."

"Pregnant?"asked he in shocked;"Amanda's pregnant?"

"Come on,greg,don't pretend that you didn't know or that you're surprised!"said his ex-girlfriend's daughter and slammed the door shut in his face;"Mom didn't break up with you over nothing!"

Standing there on the frontporch,totally in shock,greg just stood there and stared at the frontdoor for a few seconds untill he decided that there was no other option then to leave,so he walked back to his car and left.

"I doubt if he'll be back again."smiled mandy to herself,but when she turned around she saw her mother standing there,with a horrified look on her face;"Mom…"

"How did you know that I was pregnant?"asked she;"And did you just tell greg about it without even asking me if I wanted him or anybody else to know yet first?"

"I overheard aunt lisa talking to you about your pregnancy,but greg knew about it,didn't he?"started her daughter confused;"That's why you broke up with him,wasn't it?"

"You shouldn't have told greg,mandy,you should have come to me as soon as you found out instead of telling him!"answered Amanda still in shock as she turned around and walked away;"You have no idea what you've done!"

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52….

M.j. was laying on the couch when adam came out of the kitchen;"Let's get you upstairs."

"What for?"said his wife surprised;"I can rest here as well."

"You're going upstairs,m.j."answered adam;"I promised sage that I'd make sure that you would get enough rest and I will."

"I'm not a little kid,adam,I can decide for myself if I should go upstairs not not!"began she annoyed;"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Do you want to end up back in the hospital then?"asked her husband as he walked away,back towards the kitchen;"Fine!"

"Ofcourse not!"said m.j. and calmed down a bit while she got up and followed adam into the kitchen;"But it's stupid to lay in bed while I can just as well lay down on the couch."

"I said fine,didn't i?"started he as annoyed as his wife had been before;"Have it your way!"

"What's the matter with you?"answered his wife angry about his reaction when all of a sudden she had a sense of déjà-vu….

M.j. came into the kitchen through the backdoor,soaking wet,and saw adam standing in the kitchen and he seemed angry;"Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know."started she softly;"I've just been walking around,adam,thinking."

"Is it true?"asked her husband and got furious when he saw the truth in her eyes;"It is,isn't it?"

As m.j. stood there,totally thrown by her short flash-back,adam became really worried when he saw the look in her eyes and gently shook her arm;"Are you okay,honey,do you want me to call sage or something?"

"What happened on my birthday?"asked m.j. with tears in her eyes;"What did I do to make you so furious with me?"

"Nothing,m.j."said her husband quickly while he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him;"It was just a stupid fight and it meant nothing!"

At the highschool alex had just finished her last class when she ran into ginny out in the parkinglot;"Hi,are you done for the day as well?"

"Yes,finally."laughed her cousin;"You seemed to be having a lot of fun lastnight,alex,with darren."

"That isn't funny!"said she a bit irritated;"Are you going to tell me that it was stupid and mean to kiss Darren too just like nick did this morning?"

"You kissed Darren?"asked ginny stuned;"When?"

"Isn't that what you meant just now when you said that I seemed to have had a lot of fun with Darren lastnight?"started her cousin slowly;"I thought that you'd seen me kiss him,ginny."

"No,I didn't know that you'd kissed him and I just meant that you seemed to be having a lot of fun on the dancefloor with him lastnight."said she;"But now I am curious about how you end up kissing Darren lastnight,so do tell."

"There's not much to tell."said alex with a faint smile;"Kevin was being a total jerk again and once again he wouldn't listen when I told him that it was really over and that I didn't love him,so to prove to him that it was really over between us I kissed Darren and it seemed to work,because Kevin left after that."

"That must have been hard for Kevin to watch."began her cousin hesitating;"How did Darren react after you kissed him,alex?"

"He seemed okay with it when I asked him about it,but according to my brother it was stupid and mean of me to kiss Darren like that just to make a point to Kevin."answered she;"Was it really mean and stupid of me?"

"It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do,but I'm sure that you didn't do it to hurt Darren or anything and it was just an impulsive decision."said ginny;"But I do think that you should talk to Darren about it again,because whether you realize it or not that guy is totally in love with you and it wouldn't be fair if he was lead to believe that the kiss meant anything more then you just trying to prove something to Kevin,alex,unless it was more then that and it did mean something to you then you might realize yourself."

"Like what then?"asked her cousin surprised about ginny's answer;"What are you saying,ginny,that I might have a thing for Darren too even though i just broke up with Kevin last month?"

"To be honest,alex,I do think that you have a thing for Darren just like he has a thing for you and I have thought that even before you broke up with Kevin,because there's something about the way that you guys stare at eachother sometimes."answered she;"So maybe with Kevin out of the picture it's time for you to explore how you really feel about Darren."

That afternoon greg was in his office,trying to focus on work,when Amanda walked in;"What are you doing here,Amanda,go away!"

"Please listen to me,greg,let me explain!"begged she softly;"I never meant for you to find out like this!"

"How was I suppose to find out?"asked her ex-boyfriend angry as he got up from behind his desk;"When our kid was all grown up or something?"

"It's not yours,greg,you're not the father!"started Amanda with a guilty look;"I'm about 6 or 7 weeks pregnant,so it's impossible that you're the father."

"But that means that you must have slept with somebody else and cheated on me,because we didn't break up intill the end of may and you must have gotten pregnant before that in order to be that far along!"answered he shocked;"You were cheating on me!"

"It only happened once and I never meant for it happen."said his ex-girlfriend in tears and grabbed his arm when he wanted to walk past her;"You've got to believe me!"

"All that crap about needing a time-out and all was nothing more then a stupid excuse to dump me,Amanda,who's the father?"asked greg furious as he pulled away from his ex-girlfriend when he saw the answer written all over her face;"It's sam,isn't it?"

"Please let me explain!"begged she again,crying,and tried to stop greg from leaving when in a rage he pushed her away from him,causing Amanda to fall down on to the ground as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen;"Oh,no,not my baby!"

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53…

Devon was sitting in shawn's bedroom,in his arms on the bed,when shawn started kissing her while he tried to open up her shirt;"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"asked he,whispering into her ear,and kissed her neck;"What are you doing?"

"Don't!"said his girlfriend as she quickly jumped off the bed;"Your parents or your sister might come home and walk in on us."

"Nobody's home and nobody will be home for atleast another hour or so,devon,so you've got nothing to worry about."smiled shawn and pulled devon back on to the bed,into his arms;"Come here you!"

"You're nuts."laughed she as they kissed;"But we should be more carefull untill we can tell our parents about us."

"Too bad your parents are home now and that we can't be alone in your room anymore."answered her boyfriend teasing when all of a sudden devon got up again with an angry look on her face;"Hey,what's wrong?"

"Do you think that's funny,shawn Cassidy?"asked devon angry while she put on her shoes;"I'm glad that my mother's home again and that my father isn't spending all day at the hospital anymore!"

"It was just a joke and I'm sorry about it,devon,I really am and it was stupid of me."said he and got up as well;"I didn't mean that the way that it sounded."

"It sure was stupid!"started his girlfriend as she calmed down a bit again while shawn pulled her back into his arms;"That isn't something to joke about!"

"I know that and it won't happen again,baby,I promise."answered shawn while he gently kissed devon and slowly moved back towards the bed with her;"I'm just a jerk sometimes."

"Yes,you are."laughed devon as she pushed him down on to the bed and sat down on top of him while she pulled off her shirt and leaned over him,kissing him;"But I love you anyway."

At the cory's adam was getting started on dinner when his wife came into the kitchen;"Can I help?"

"No,you're suppose to be resting,m.j."said her husband;"Do I have to tie you down or something?"

"Is that suppose to be a joke or something?"asked she irritated;"If it was then it wasn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be funny."started adam slowly as he turned towards her;"I just don't want you to end back up in the hospital."

"And I just don't want to be treated like a little kid or something."answered his wife;"I'm feeling fine and I don't need to lay down on the couch or up in our bedroom all day long,adam!"

"Where are you going?"said he worried when she suddenly opened up the backdoor;"M.j…?"

"Where do you think that I'm going?"asked m.j. angry as adam grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving;"You can't keep me here if I don't want to!"

"You just got out of the hospital today,m.j,so you're not ready to go outside on your own yet,especially not in this state of mind,and what if something were to happen?"started her husband worried;"Please just don't go out like this and I promise that I won't act like such a jerk again!"

"Just leave me alone!"answered she tired and walked away,up to their bedroom;"I'm going to bed."

Greg was sitting outside of the e.r. when alison came up to him with mandy;"How is mom doing,greg,is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know,alison,nobody has told me anything yet,because I'm not family!"answered he and turned towards mandy;"Are you happy now?"

"If you hadn't hurt my mother like that then she wouldn't be in here right now!"started mandy angry;"First you get her pregnant and then you do something to get her so mad at you that she dumps you."

"I didn't get her pregnant damned!"said her mother's ex-boyfriend;"I didn't even know that she was pregnant untill you told me and according to your mother I'm not even the father!"

"You're not?"asked alison confused;"Then who is?"

"Hi,guys,how is your mother doing?"said her father worried as he came walking up to them;"I just got the message when I came back to my hotelroom and rushed right over,but I still don't get what happened or how you're mother ended up in here again."

"This is all your fault!"began greg furious as he without any warning hit sam right up against his jaw,causing him to stumble backwards and fall down on to the ground;"You slept with my girlfriend!"

"What?"asked his ex-girlfriend's daughter shocked and turned towards her father,who was getting up on his feet again;"Is mom pregnant with your baby,dad,is that true?"

"Yes."answered he not sure what to say or how to react;"It's true."

"This is just too weird."said mandy even more shocked as she suddenly ran off;"This is crazy!"

Later that night jake was walking into kristy's hospitalroom when he saw a man in a white coat standing next to kristy's bed with his back turned towards jake,so he couldn't see his face;"Sorry,doctor,I didn't know that anybody was in here."

"That's allright."said he without turning around;"I was just checking up on miss. Hudson."

"That voice…"started jake slowly when he realized that he'd heard that voice before as he walked up to kristy's bed and saw that the man had a syringe in his hand and was about to inject kristy into her arm with it,so he grabbed the man's arm;"What are you doing?"

"You should have just turned around and walked away,mr. ."answered the man with a strange smile as he reached for something in his coat;"Now I have no other choice then to kill you."

"You!"yelled he angry when he saw that it was garrison and jumped on top of him before he had a chance to point the gun,that he'd taken out of his pocket,at him while he began beating him like crazy;"You killed my wife!"

"What is going on here?"asked a nurse shocked as she walked into the room,alarmed by the noise as she came past it,and ran back out to get security while jake kept on hitting garrison,who was already unconscious,in a blind rage;"I'm calling security."

On the estate mandy had been riding on her horse for hours and she just got back to the stables when she saw her father standing there,waiting for her;"How did you know where I was?"

"Let's just say that you're really your mother's daughter."answered sam with a faint smile;"Whenever your mother's upset she goes for a long ride on her horse as well,mandy,so I figured that you'd probably do the same and I was right."

"Did mom really cheat on greg with you and is she really pregnant with your baby?"asked she and got off her horse;"I thought that she didn't love you anymore."

"Yes,your mother is pregnant with my baby and,even though she didn't mean to cheat on greg,she did sleep with me once before she ended things with him and it happened when we got stuck in that elevator at tops."began her father slowly;"We wanted to tell you girls this ourselves and you weren't suppose to find out like this,honey,but I want you to know that I'm as happy about this baby as I was with you and ali."

"Where does this leave you and mom?"said mandy even more confused then she already was;"You guys are divorced because mom wanted to get a divorce and now all of a sudden she sleeps with you and gets knocked up,dad,why?"

"Our divorce wasn't just your mother's decision,mandy,we both made that choice and at the time your mother really did believe that it was all over between us just like I did,but lately we have both realized that we still love eachother and we're going to see where this leads us."answered he;"We're just going to take it one step at the time and that is why we hadn't told anybody about it yet,but I do hope that you girls will be okay with it."

"Are you kidding me?"smiled his daughter as she flew him around his neck;"I always knew that you guys shouldn't have gotten divorced,dad,mom belongs with you and not with some creep like greg."

M.j. was laying in bed,fast asleep and dreaming,but it wasn't a happy dream as she was tossing and turning in her sleep while adam lay next to her,asleep as well…

M.j. tried to grab adam's hand;"Please don't go,adam,I love you and we can work this out."

"You love me?"yelled he furious while he pushed her away for a second time;"How can we work anything out if I can't trust you and you keep lying to me or when I don't even know who you are anymore?"

"Adam…!"cried his wife on after him when he ran out the backdoor;"No!"

"Mom….?"asked devon as she came into the kitchen;"You're back."

"Just leave me alone!"said she crying while she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom,where she locked the door behind her;"Leave me alone!"

Totally in shock,sweaty and shivering all over m.j. woke up from her dream with tears in her eyes when adam woke up as well and turned towards his wife as he saw the state she was in;"Are you okay,m.j.?"

"No,I'm not okay!"answered she and got out of bed;"I want you to tell me what I did to make you so furious with me!"

"What are you talking about?"asked her husband surprised;"I'm not furious at you."

"You were at some point and I want to know why,adam,because the last time I saw that look in your eyes was when you'd found out about what I did for a living in Chicago a long time ago."said m.j. upset;"Tell me the truth,adam,in my dream you asked me how we could work things out if you couldn't even trust me and that I kept on lying to you and that you didn't even know who I was anymore just before you walked out on me!"

"I already told you that it was nothing more then a stupid fight and I didn't mean any of those things,honey,it was stupid and I wish that I hadn't said them."started he worried and gently pulled m.j. back into bed,into his arms;"Let's just go back to sleep and please just forget about that stupid morning when I was acting like a total jerk,because it didn't mean anything and that's all behind us now."

"How can I forget when I know that it's a part of the missing pieces that I need to figure out what happened in those few missing days after my birthday?"asked his wife tired;"I must have done something really terrible to make you say those things."

"Forget about the past and focus on the future,because the past is behind us and it's not important anymore!"answered adam;"Let's just go back to sleep."

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54….

At the hospital Jamie was putting a bandage on jake's hand,which he hurt in his fight with garrison,when Nicole came into the doctor's office with her husband;"We just heard about what happened and came straight here,jake,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered he tired;"He wanted to kill kristy just like he killed carol and he thought that he could shoot me just like he shot my wife,but that was a big mistake!"

"Jake is doing a lot better then alan garrison."said Jamie;"If the security-guards hadn't pulled him away from garrison then he would have beaten him to death."

"I should have killed him for what he did to my wife and to the rest!"started his patient furious;"He almost killed kristy too!"

"How is kristy?"asked Nicole worried;"She's okay,Jamie,isn't she?"

"We don't know."answered he hesitating;"We are trying to figure out how much damage garrison was able to do before jake stopped him,but it doesn't look good since she's already in a coma."

The next day Amanda woke up in her hospitalroom and saw that sam was laying next to her in a chair,sound asleep,so she gently shook his arm;"Sam?"

"Hi,honey."said he opening his eyes;"How are you feeling?"

"Okay,I guess."began his girlfriend softly;"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I talked to sharlene lastnight,Amanda,she said that you're fine and so is the baby."answered sam as he gently kissed her;"Everything's fine,honey,you've got nothing to worry about and you'll probably be able to go home today."

"I was so scared when I got those pains downthere and I was sure that I was going to lose the baby,sam,I really was."said she with tears in her eyes;"I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

"Nothing will happen to our baby or to you either,so don't worry."smiled her boyfriend;"Since our daughters both already seemed to know about you being pregnant I told them about the rest as well and they're both really happy about it."

"I'm glad that they're happy about it,but I wish that I hadn't hurt greg like that and it's not easy to forget the look on his face when he found out that this wasn't his baby,sam,he looked so hurt when he realized that I'd slept with you while I was still with him."started Amanda when she noticed the bruise on sam's jaw;"Did he do that?"

"It's no big deal,Amanda,it doesn't hurt."answered he;"Greg will get over it once he's had some time to calm down."

Adam woke up and was surprised to find the spot next to him in bed empty,so he got up and went downstairs to look for his wife when he ran into his oldest son;"Goodmorning,justin,have you seen your mother?"

"No,I haven't,dad,isn't she upstairs."asked he surprised;"I haven't seen her downstairs."

"If she'd been upstairs then I wouldn't have asked you if you'd seen her."answered adam annoyed;"I just came from upstairs and she isn't there."

"Maybe she went for a walk or something."started his son hesitating;"Or did you guys have another fight or something,dad?"

"No,not really,but your mother was upset because of a dream that she'd had late lastnight."said he a bit worried;"She had dreamed about our fight or atleast part of that fight on the morning after her birthday and I tried to convince her that it wasn't a big deal,but maybe she was more upset then I thought."

"Ofcourse she's upset if she's beginning to remember what happened and about your fight again,dad,telling that it was no big deal was a bad idea because mom isn't stupid."answered justin irritated as he grabbed his keys;"Let's go look for her,because if mom is beginning to remember everything then she shouldn't be alone!"

At the same time that adam found out that his wife was gone she walked in through the backdoor at her mother's house,wanting to talk to mary,when she ran into jesse,who was surprised to see m.j. there;"Hi."

"Hi."said his mother just as surprised and also a bit uncomfortable because she hadn't known that he was still in town;"I was looking for my mother."

"She went to mary's place with my girlfriend."started jesse slowly just as uncomfortable;"I was glad to hear that you were out of the hospital,m.j."

"Thanks."answered she hesitating;"I thought that you and your girlfriend only came downhere for a vacation and that you were going back to new York again."

"We were untill we decided to stay here."said her son with a faint smile;"I got a job at steve's garage and your mother asked us to move in with her for a while instead of staying above mary's place."

"Oh."began m.j. not sure what to say and felt really uncomfortable on one hand as it felt like her mind was trying to tell her something about jesse on the other hand,something that was buried deep down inside of her brain;"jesse,i…."

"How did you come downhere?"asked he;"Does adam know that you're here."

"Would you give me a straight answer if I asked you something?"said his mother ignoring his question;"This might sound strange and you might even think that I'm crazy and maybe I am,but this has been on my mind eversince I met you."

"Maybe I should call adam or justin."started jesse and grabbed his cellphone;"They must be worried about you,m.j."

"Please,jesse,don't!"answered she tired as she stopped him;"I need to know the truth and nobody will tell me the truth,so please just give me a straight answer."

"Allright,I will."said her son and put his cellphone down on the table;"What do you want to know?"

"Are you my son?"asked m.j. hesitating as the memory of her birthdayparty came rushing to mind as soon as she said those words and saw the look on jesse's face;"Oh,my god!"

"M.j…?"began he worried when he saw how pail she was suddenly looking and grabbed his cellphone;"I'm gonna call adam and ask him to pick you up."

"I'm fine."answered his mother with a sad smile as she walked out of there before jesse could stop her;"I need to think!"

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55…

Around lunchtime jake was sitting next to kristy at the hospital when Jennifer walked in;"Hi,jake,are you still here?"

"I can't bring myself to leave just yet."answered he;"Your father said that the tests show that there was nothing harmfull found in her blood,so I probably stopped him in time."

"You saved kristy's life,jake,if you hadn't come in when you did she'd be dead by now."said Jennifer;"You should be proud of yourself."

"Proud of what,jenny,as if the way that kristy is now is any better with her being in a coma and probably never waking up again."

"You don't know if she's ever going to wake up again,jake,my dad and sharlene are doing everything that they can to make kristy well again."started she softly;"Just don't give up on her yet!"

"You're right and I shouldn't give up,but it's just after everything that I have lost I can't stand to lose her as well."said jake tired;"Kristy is a fighter and she'll fight her way through this."

Mandy and alison were waiting for sam to bring Amanda home from the hospital again when they came in through the frontdoor;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,mom."said alison as they all went into the livingroom;"Hi,dad."

"So does this mean that dad will move back in here with us?"asked her sister out of the blue and looked at her father;"You're not going back to Chicago,dad,are you?"

"Mandy!"warned he his daughter a bit stuned;"Behave yourself,because your mother just got out of the hospital and this isn't the time or place to be talking about things like that."

"It's okay,sam,it's fine."started Amanda with a faint smile while she sat down on the couch and turned towards her daughters;"The truth is that your father and I haven't really thought that far ahead yet,girls,we were both pretty surprised ourselves about everything that has happened and all,so we haven't really talked about that yet."

"Your mother and I have decided to take things slowly,because we want to do things right this time around."said he and took amanda's hand into his;"I would love to move back in here with you guys,but that's up to your mother and that isn't going to happen untill she's ready for that."

"I think that you in staying Chicago wouldn't be such a good idea,so it probably is better for you to come back here."smiled his girlfriend;"That we we can work on our relationship a lot better then if you were still living in Chicago."

At mary's place everybody was waiting for news about m.j. after jesse had called to let everybody know what had happened when he walked in;"Hi,I couldn't find her anywhere,guys,have you heard anything yet?"

"No,adam called about ten minutes ago and he hasn't found her yet either."started lacey worried;"Are you okay,jesse?"

"I'm fine."answered he and sat down;"This is all my fault that she knows the truth now!"

"Nobody's blaming you and it was only a matter of time before she found out anyway."said his aunt;"Maybe this is for the best and now it's out in the open atleast."

"You're probably right,but I'd just wish that she'd show up again."started mary softly;"M.j. only left the hospital yesterday and walking around town in the state that she's in right now might turn out to be dangerous."

"Don't worry,mama,they will find her and she'll be allright."answered her other daughter;"It'll be okay again."

Just after three that afternoon Darren was about to leave for the club when alex showed up at his doorstep;"Hi,alex,what brings you downhere?"

"Are you in love with me?"asked she and walked into his apartment;"Do you have feelings for me?"

"You don't waist any time on small-talk,do you?"said her friend with a faint smile;"What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth?"answered alex;"Is it true,Darren?"

"Yes,it's true."started he slowly;"When I first met you it was like I got hit by lightning or something and I fell for you on sight,but I have never done anything about it because you were with Kevin and after you guys broke up I just figured that you weren't looking for a new relationship so soon after him."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"asked his friend;"Especially after I kissed you to prove a point to Kevin?"

"I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."answered Darren;"I was afraid that it might have changed things between us,alex,I just didn't want that to happen."

"You should have just told me the truth!"said she a bit shocked as she left his apartment;"Instead of keeping something like that from me."

At the cory's adam was on the phone to his oldest son,who was out there still looking for m.j. as well,when all of a sudden he looked up and saw his wife standing there in the kitchen;"Hi."

"Never mind,justin,your mother just showed up."said adam and hung up the phone as he looked at his wife;"Where have you been,m.j.?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."answered she with a strange look in her eyes;"I know,adam,I know everything."

"It doesn't matter anymore,honey,that's all behind us and it was just a stupid fight."started her husband slowly as he tried to pull m.j. into his arms;"I was being a real jerk that day and I was just shocked about finding out that you had a son with chad,but I'm fine with it now."

"You looked at me like you hated me,adam,I thought that I was never going to see you again!"said m.j. with tears in her eyes while she pulled away from adam;"I thought that it was really over between us."

"I know and I'm really sorry about that,m.j."answered he and pulled m.j. back,right into his arms,while he held on tight and kissed her;"It isn't over and we're going to get through this,honey,I love you and I will never leave you again!"

Amanda was laying in the couch,in sam's arms;"Did you see the happy looks on the faces of our girls?"

"I sure did and did you see the happy look on my face when you said that it was better if I moved back in here?"asked her boyfriend teasing;"Were you really being serious?"

"Ofcourse I was or else I wouldn't have said it,sam,you should know that by now."laughed Amanda;"I had forgotten how much you love teasing me."

"You'll get used to it again."smiled he and kissed her;"Mandy told me earlier that she'd always known that the divorce was a mistake and that belonged with me."

"She's right about the divorce being a mistake and I should have listened to you,because you wanted to see a marriage-counsellor and see what could be done to work things out instead of just giving up like I did."answered his girlfriend;"If we had done things your way then none of this would have happened."

"But then you wouldn't be pregnant right now either and I wouldn't have want to miss that for the world,Amanda,I'm just as happy about this baby as I was about the girls."said sam as he gently kissed her again;"Stop looking at the past and don't worry so much."

That night Courtney walked into the club with Jennifer and saw devon standing on stage with the rest of her family;"Looks like devon is singing tonight."

"It's been a while since she's done that."said Jennifer just as surprised and noticed shawn standing right next to the stage;"There's your brother,court."

"I thought that he was going out with a friend of his."answered she;"So,where's his friend?"

"Judging by the look on his face I'd say on stage."started her friend with a smile;"Looks like they have finally found eachother."

"Who have,jen?"asked Courtney confused;"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother and devon."laughed she;"Look at their faces and at the way that they are looking at eachother when they think that nobody is looking at them,Courtney,it's so obvisious that even a blind man can see it and listen to the song that she's singing."

"My brother and devon?"answered her friend stuned when suddenly the pieces began to fall into place and a lot of her brother's as well as devon's behavior began to make sense;"That's why he broke up with eva!"

"Hi,shawn."said Jennifer as they reached the stage;"Great song,isn't it?"

"It's her best song ever."smiled he and turned towards his sister when he noticed the irritated look on her face;"What's up with you?"

"How long has this been going on between you and devon?"asked Courtney;"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"answered her brother as he tried to act surprised about her question;"I have no idea what you mean,Courtney."

"Don't lie to me!"warned she shawn irritated;"I'm not blind."

"Hi,guys."said devon while she came off the stage,unwear of what was going on;"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing my brother?"asked her friend angry and turned towards devon before she walked away;"Thanks a lot."

"I'd better go on after her."said Jennifer quickly as she left as well;"Great song,devon."

"What just happened?"asked she confused and looked at her boyfriend;"Does Courtney know?"

"I guess so."answered shawn with a faint smile;"Don't worry about it,baby,I'll talk to court and explain to her why we didn't tell anybody,but I guess that it's time that we told the rest too."

"You're right."started his girlfriend softly;"Let's do that tomorrow."

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56….

M.j. was laying in adam's arms in their bed;"I should go and see jesse or something,adam,I don't want him to feel bad or guilty about telling me the truth."

"You can do that in the morning."answered he;"Do you really remember everything that happened?"

"Yes,but I wish that I didn't remember some of it."said his wife with a sad smile;"I will never forget the look on your face when I came back into the kitchen that morning."

"Thanks a lot."started adam irritated as he pulled away from m.j. and sat up straight;"Now I feel guilty again about being such a jerk,m.j."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that and I'm sorry."answered she sitting up straight as well;"You've got nothing to feel guilty about because it was my own fault that you got so mad at me and I could have told you about jesse a long time ago."

"Let's just forget about it and move past everything that has happened,because we have both made mistakes and it's all behind us now."began her husband slowly as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her;"I'm just really glad that you're better again."

"Do you think that we need to tell the kids about what I did in chicago for a living now they know about me and chad?"asked m.j. softly;"I really don't want to tell them,adam,they will hate me once they find out."

"They won't hate you,honey,they could never hate you!"said he;"I don't see why you have to tell them what that part of your life in chicago if you don't want to,because all they need to know is what they already know and that is that you had something with chad while you were both in chicago and that you got pregnant with jesse."

At the policestation alan garrison was sitting in his jailcell when shane showed up;"What do you want,garrison,why did you have my desksergant call me downhere this late?"

"You guys really think that you've got me now,don't you?"asked he with a strange smile;"You think that it's all over."

"We don't just think that,garrison,we know that for a fact."answered shane;"You're locked up in here and we caught you trying to kill kristy Hudson redhanded,so you're going down and there's nothing that you can do about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that,Cassidy."started his suspect slowly;"My lawer will do whatever it takes to get me out of here and when I do get out of here I will make those who are still there of that damn family pay for what was done to my family."

"You're nuts if you think that you'll be getting out of here."said he angry and walked away again;"I'm going to make damn sure that they lock you up forgood and throw away the key after what you did!"

Back at the club Darren was getting something out of the storage-room when alex came in as well;"Hi,Darren."

"Hi."said her friend surprised;"I hadn't expected to see you here any time soon after what happened earlier."

"I'm sorry about that,Darren,I shouldn't have run off like that after you'd been honest with me."started alex hesitating;"I should have been honest with you too instead of getting angry with you."

"Honest about what?"asked he;"What are you trying to say?"

"That you're not the only one with feelings."answered his friend with a faint smile;"That even before I broke up with Kevin I felt something between us and it's been getting worse eversince."

"So does that mean that you're in love with me too or something like that?"asked Darren confused;"Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"I don't know,because it's still really confusing."started she softly;"I tried to convince myself that it was nothing since I was still with Kevin and after I broke up I still tried to deny that I had any kind of feelings for you,because I was feeling guilty about what had happened with Kevin,so I just don't know how I feel right now."

"It's okay,alex,there's no rush and you just got out of a relationship,so maybe it's better to put all of that behind you and take things slowly."answered her friend;"There's nothing wrong with being friends untill you figure out what it is that you want or how you really feel."

"Why didn't I meet you before I met Kevin?"asked alex with a sad smile as she gently kissed Darren on his cheeck;"You're the best friend that I have ever had."

THIS IS THE END OF ANOTHER WORLD II.

BE SURE TO STAY TUNED FOR AW PART III WHICH IS COMING SOON…..


End file.
